


The Adventures of Red Beetle and Chat Noire

by Awesome126753, ladynoir2431



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Astaroth is a switch, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Body Modification, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Collars, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Demon Blood, Demon Sex, Demons, Dialogue Heavy, Dominance, Dorks in Love, Double Penetration, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Genderbending, Gratuitous Smut, Half-Demon Children, Heavy Angst, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kwami Swap, Leashes, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Magic Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Original Akuma, Pegging, Personality Swap, Phase shifting, Pregnant Sex, Squirting, Sub Adrien Agreste, Suicide Attempt, Switching, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Altercations, Time Skips, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vibrators, Violence, Wet Dream, Wise Six Year Olds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 57,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome126753/pseuds/Awesome126753, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir2431/pseuds/ladynoir2431
Summary: An AU where Marinette and Adrien switch lives.Marinette, by day a famous and adored model. By night a crime fighting cat.Adrien is a normal boy with a normal life, he's in love with a beautiful model, and spends his day hanging out as Red Beetle.But when Marinette becomes akumatized she splits into two halves of herselves. One is a demon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We are making this up as we go

Blaring. Something was blaring. "Plagg, get the alarm." Marinette moaned from her bed. The girl had no clue it was Monday instead of Sunday. Yesterday's photo shoot had left her exhausted. She slammed her fist on the alarm clock button when Plagg didn't do it. She looked at her alarm and blinked her eyes wearily. "Monday. . . Monday? MONDAY?! SHIT!" Marinette tossed the covers away from her body and raced to the bathroom. Late, so, so late. Plagg snickered.

"What's wrong kit?" He said, keeping his laughter in.

"You little devil you! You didn't wake me up! No camembert!" She said as she did her make up quickly and shoved her toothbrush in her mouth.

"What?! No fair!" He pouted.

Marinette huffed and threw him a wedge of cheese. Oblivious to the boy who had the same issue in his own room. 

=========

"Adrien, slow down! You're gonna trip and-" the boy in question got tangled in his blankets and fell to the floor. "Fall." Tikki finished.

"I'm so late Tikki!" He shouted as he started getting dressed.

"Yeah but there isn't a need to hurl yourself off your staircase for that." The kwami said and tossed him his deodorant as he started to brush his teeth furiously. He finished and grabbed the deodorant and after putting it on basically ran out of the door grabbing a croissant on the way out.

"Bye honey!" Emilies called out the door as she handed coffee to a customer. Adrien waved back as he crossed the street. 

=========

Marinette sprinted to the school avoiding her driver and Nathalie completely to skip getting stuck in traffic. She made it to the school steps and so did Adrien. Adrien, the poor boy, locked eyes with her and tripped over the last step on the way in and completely barreled into Marinette. They rolled and back packs flew and Marinette landed on top of him.

He blushed and quickly looked away. "S-Sorry!"

"N-No please it's my fault." Marinette said with a sheepish smile. She got off him and hauled him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah! I, fine! You?!" He rambled.

Marinette chuckled and waited patiently for him to finish. "I'm fine too. I luckily had a soft landing." She teased lightly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Adrien, but we are quite late." She pointed out. Adrien was internally screaming. Marinette was touching his shoulder.

"Uh...yeah...late...we..." He stammered beet red.

She chuckled and walked inside. He could only follow her dreamily. He didn't miss the way her hips swung or how her back arched as she stretched. God she was amazing, he just wished that he didn't make a fool of himself everytime he saw her.

She walked into the classroom and apologized to Ms. Bustier and then she was picked up and swung about by Curtis, Marinette squealed a good morning as the boujee blonde boy peppered her cheeks with kisses. God, Adrien hated him. Adrien sighed and walked to his seat and laid his head down.

"Damn, what's wrong with you." Nino asked clapping a hand on his back. Curtis put Marinette down and she smiled sheepishly and apologized again. She took her seat at the front row where Adrien just stared dreamily at the back of her head.

"Nothing Nino..." He said.

"Heh you won't mind when I do this then. Hey Nette!" Nino whisper yelled to him. 

Marinette turned around and flipped her hair. "Yeah Nino?" 

"Adrien forgot his notes again, can be borrow yours?" Nino asked with a smirk. 

"Nino!" He said blushing and hide his face.

"Sure, here Adrien." She said with a beaming smile as she handed her notebook over to him. He shakily took the notebook from her and blushed harder as there hands brushed across one another's.

"Th-Thanks M-Marinette..."

"No problem, I need it back after class though." She said with a wink. God, she could kill him with that wink. She turned around and faced the screen as they continued the lesson. He blushed and punched Nino on the shoulder. 

Nino just chuckled and continued. "You're welcome." He said. He was right he got to look at those bright eyes again. He sighed and looked down at her notes and smiled. He would have to talk to her to give her notes back. It was a perfect chance. He just stared longingly at her curly hand writing it was so cute. She dotted her her i's with little hearts.

He sighed and smiled. "Hey Nino... Thanks."

"No problem." He said as he stared at Alya, Marinette's best friend.

Adrien smirked and nudged him. "Why don't you ask her out?"

"Because she's to cute to keep to myself." He said in a dazed state.

"Awe come on dude."

"I'll ask her when you ask Mari." He said.

"That would be never... I just can't get the courage to ask her."

"Well maybe you could do it over text or something?"

"Yeah right remember the last time. Ah no thanks." Adrien snorted.

"Still can't believe you stole her phone." Nino said with a smirk. Adrien blushed and looked back at the paper. He really didn't want to talk about that.

"What is this?" Nino asked and flipped the page after seeing a bit of red ink. Love letters and doodles of Red Beetle. Adriens eyebrows shot up.

“Nino stop snooping.” He said but acted a little down when in fact he was touched, but he knew she just liked the mask. But maybe they could start over that. They could bond over his alter ego. He sighed and looked at the doodles as Nino laughed. 

"She's not bad at drawing." Nino whispered.

“No she isn’t.” He said smiling. The bell rang and Nino closed the notebook and put it further in front of Adrien. Alya teased Marinette about how much of a slow poke she was as she packed her things. 

"Get it tiger." Nino whispered and clapped him on the back as he walked out with Alya.

Adrien blushed and walked over to Marinette. "U-Um h-here's your n-notes."

"Oh, thank you. Did you get everything? I know my hand writing isn't all that ledgiable with the girly, curly cursive."

"N-No!" He said a little to loud. He coughed into his fist and cleared his throat. "It was fine I-I got it all... Th-Thank you."

"No problem. Glad I could help." She said with a smile and took her notebook.

"Um so... Red Beetle... Y-You like him?" He asked her hoping to sound inconspicuous. Luckily for him it worked.

"Oh, him. . . Y-Yeah. . . He's really. . . Awesome." Marinette said and twisted a peice of her hair around her pinky. Biting her lip. She looked like she came straight out of Vogue.

"O-Oh awesome huh?"

"Well, not only is he super cool, he's really out there as a person, kind, caring, compassionate." She said with a smile as her gaze softenedd as she thought about it.

"Sounds like you really like him..."

"O-oh... Well, I admire him... You must think I sound like a stupid fangirl."

"No not at all. I'm glad you like him." He smiled. 

"Well, it's only fair," She said with a mischevious smirk. "What do you think of Chat Noire?"

"Well... She is a nice person and I...I guess she's always there when people need her, so I guess she's great too."

'Guess'? She questioned in her mind. Her smile faltered a little. "Well, it's pretty cool that you have a slight fondness for her." Marinette said putting her best smile back on. She patted his shoulder and walked away.

"No wait that isn't..." He started but it was too late and Marinette was gone. "Man I really screwed that one up..." He sighed.

"Well, you basically told her that Chat Noire sucks. By guessing she was great." Tikki shrugged. "Adrien, your 17, you gotta work on your game, school won't last forever you know."

"I know but... And all the moves that Chat does... I know she likes Beetle... But how about me? I mean... And then there is Marinette...I...I don't know what to do Tikki."

"If you like Marinette go for it. But if you start acting all flirty with Chat, you'll lead her on. Just give it some thought."

"That's the problem...I like them both..." He told her, shocking her.

"Since when?" She asked. Oh god, if only he knew.

"Glaciator..." He sighed. "She was just so... Different."

"Don't worry Adrien. It'll all work-" a helpless scream came from outside in the atrium. And purple viens sealed in the school and crashed against windows.

"Great here we go again. Tikki, SPOTS ON!" He said and transformed.

=========

Marinette squealed as vines wrapped around her. She heard a dark chuckle as she was thrown. She landed on the ground and winced as she rolled along. "You Cheng's just think you're so much better than the rest of us. That none of us matter. That we don't exist!" The voice said. She new it well.

"Adam?!" She called out. The boy in question stepped forward. This was all her fault, she had politely declined his confession to her the few minutes prior to the attack. He had told her that his love was as gorgeous and long lasting as the rose he held. She had told him that she loved someone else. And he ran away crying.

"Wrong it's Greenhouse! You are going to pay!" He said tighting the vines. 

Her legs dangled as she tried to get the vines away. They only coiled tighter around her like snakes. A vine covered up her mouth to keep her from screaming. And then wrapped around her eyes like a blindfold. "I may have use of you just yet. But of course that only for the good stuff." He snickered coldly. "If you'll excuse me, my prize, I have a bug and cat to take care of." He said and dragged a finger across her cheek.

Beetle watched from the corner above, he had followed the scream and it led him straight to Marinette and the akuma. He dropped down. "Hey!" 

"Good, one down one to go." Greenhouse's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas, God he was cocky. He could almost counter Chat Noire with that. He wondered where his crime fighting partner was. But the akuma in front of him gripped his own fists and vines came at him from all directions. Beetle dodged them the best he could but without Chat he was having a very hard time. He just realized how much he depended on Chat to be there.

Marinette wiggled and squirmed. The vines tightened around her legs and spread them apart bringing her to her knees. They moved and worked like ropes. Weaving knot after knot to keep her still. Adrien had to move faster if he didn't want to experience something very inappropriate.

"Let her go!" He called again but it was no use and he had to dodge again. "What did she do to you? Maybe we can work something out." Red Beetle said. He guessed his partner wasn't coming and he had to fight alone.

"She broke my heart! Now I'm going to break her!" He shrieked. Marinette whimpered through her vines as her hands where reposition being her back to make her shoulders pull to make her breasts perk out. Adrien could see her shaking, no, trembling.

"Oh, well its not something she meant to do I'm sure." He said, trying to keep calm. 

"Why the fuck would you care anyway, give me your miraculous then go fuck your cat and leave me be!" He screamed and sent more vines his way to keep him back as he approached Marinette.

Beetle signed, so much for that approach. He needed help. "Look it's obvious why you want my miraculous, but you aren't getting them so why don't you let Marinette go and we'll talk?"

"Nope!" He called at him and stood in front of her. He removed the vines from her mouth and she took time to control her breaths he gripped her jaw. "Look at her bug. So delicious don't you think? Give me your miraculous and maybe I'll let you watch." He bargained and Marinette whimpered.

"Don't, don't do it beetle." She begged though it was a bit muffled.

Adrien just stared and shook his head. "Let her go and I'll give them to you." He kept a fake set just for this reason.

"No!" Marinette objected. Adam ran fingers through her hair and then tugged violently to silence her. The vines sank away from her but kept around her waist. He held out his open palm. "Bring them to me."

"Let her go first."

He tsked and the vines dropped from her waist and so did she to the ground. Leaving her coughing and gasping for breath. "Red. . . Don't. . ." She begged.

"I have to..." He said and dropped the fake set in his hand.

Adam grinned and pocket them. Marinette, with a new sense of adrenaline, shoved herself up and jabbed her elbow into the side of his head. Slamming herself against him and sending him to the floor. She plucked the rose from his hair and ripped the thatch of petals from the stem. She dropped it to the ground and a little black butterfly flew out. Adrien quickly caught the butterfly and purified it.

Adam returned to normal along with the school and he of course didn't remember anything. Marinette panted and rubbed her head. She stumbled over and Adrien lunged to catch her in his arms. He caught her and held her. “Sorry, are you okay?” He asked.

She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck, making him blush profusely. "I'm okay now." She promised. "Luckily I had a soft landing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventual smut came early this year

“Y-Yeah... How about I-I get you home?”

"Please." She said gratefully. He nodded and picked her up. Then leapt to her house.

=========

The mansion was quite big, and dark too. He snuck her in through the window and set her down. Looking around cautiously at the large room. When he set her on the bed and turned to leave she grabbed his wrist. He looked back at her confused and had a blush.

But he saw that she wash blushing just as much. "Stay..." She said softly.

He nodded ans sighed "I can stay for a little then I have to go..." He said blushing. "I mean... I-I'll run out of time..."

She nodded. "Just till I fall asleep. . . Please." She said and moved over in her bed for him to lay down with her. 

"Of course." He said and laid down beside her blushing mad. "Um... I have a question..."

"Hmm?" She asked as pink tinted her cheeks. The covered them up with the blanket and hesitated to get close to him.

"D-Do you like me?" He asked, he didn't know what came over him. Marinette blushed intensely and nodded her head a little bit. She snuggled in close to him and hugged his waist.

He looked at her. "B-but you don't really... Know me..." He said.

"I know. . . But for now. . . Let's just be quiet." She said softly and nuzzled her cheek against his neck. She soon enough fell asleep.

He sighed and held her close for a while, hours. And then finally. kissed her forehead and got up. "I love you Marinette." He said softly. Marinette didn't stir. She slept peacefully. Adrien left as silently as he could. If only he could tell her that while he wasn't in the costume. He sighed and took off back to his house and detransformed.

"Well... That was... Something." Tikki said.

"Yeah..." He muttered and looked at her. "Why can I not just tell her that when I'm not transformed?" He questioned quietly. 

"Being Red Beetle heightens your adrenaline, so that way your able to fight without panicking or freaking out. It's just easier that way." She explained. "Come on. Why don't you finish up that design you where working on yesterday?"

"Yeah sure..." He sighed and pulled the design to him.

He worked for only what seemed like minutes when it was really hours. From 3 when school had ended and the akuma appeared, he stayed with Marinette for 2 hours. He only sighed and looked up when he felt himself get to warm. It was becoming stuff in the room. She pushed his sketchbook away and sighed before looking at the clock. 1 AM! His mind screamed at him. Out, he needed out if the room before he suffocated. He pushed the trapdoor open and ran into someone. Conking heads with him. He fell backwards and so did the figure. He looked up to see Chat Noire on her ass and rubbing her head.

"O-Oh god sorry." he said helping her up.

"No, it's my fault I'm sorry I scared you." She said sheepishly. "I-I suppose your wondering why a mangy stray is here."

"But a welcome stray." He said "Although I was wondering."

"I. . . Had nightmare. . . And since his highness isn't out tonight I don't have anyone to talk to. . . But I saw your light." She said with a shrug. "We're friends right? I mean considering since we've met and talked a few times."

"Of course we are. I mean. I like talking to you... It... It seems easier to talk to you than the other one..." He muttered.

"Other one?" She asked curiously. She dusted his shoulders off and looked at the slight bruise on his arm. "Where did that come from?" She asked picking his arm up to examine it.

"I-It's nothing... I just hit my arm earlier."

"The akuma. . ." She sighed and dropped his arms. "I should have been there. I'm sorry if you got hurt because of me." She said. Her ears flattened against her head.

"N-No don't say that. It wasn't your fault that i got hurt. I was trying to help a friend..."

"How noble of you my king." She giggled she had always called him that but it still made him hot and bothered when she did.

"Um... Th-Thank you..."

"What's the matter?" She asked and stepped foreward. Has she been this close the entire time?

"Nothing... I just..." He blushed. 

Has he always looked this adorable when he blushes? Chat questioned herself and pink tinted her cheeks and her tail waggle in anticipation. "Adrien. . . I" she trailed that and leaned in further.

He froze and looked down. "Chat... I... I don't want to make you think otherwise... But there is a girl I like... I just... I can't tell her. Everytime I try to talk to her I get nervous."

"Then maybe you should forget about her for a little while." Chat said softly and cupped his cheek gently and pressed her lips to his. He could melt, how could something that seemed and looked so incredibly wrong feel so inexplicably right?

Adrien knew it was wrong and that he was leading Chat on, but he couldn't fight it any more. "Chat... I... I want you to come inside." She smiled gently at him. He took her hands and led him down inside. His parents where asleep, perfect. Chat was on him in an instant, kissing him feverishly running her claws through his hair and tugging lightly as she kissed him. She felt traitorous to Red Beetle. But he would never see her as she saw him.

Little did she know that he did and he felt the same. "Chat..." he mumbled as she kissed him.

"Adrien." She murmured back. She pushed him back on the bed gently and straddled his lap. "Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you." She said softly, panting lightly. Her tail wrapped around his calf.

"I'm sure. She doesn't see me like I do her." he said looking at a picture on the wall, Marinette all over the place. Clippings of magazines stapled in collage and printings and prosters. 

Chat inhaled shaprly. "She's a fool. . . That girl. . . A complete and utter fool." She said and pushed him back on the bed. She took her gloves off and touched his face. Her hands where so, so, soft.

Adrien nodded and held her. "I don't want to push you either... What about Beetle? I thought you liked him."

"I do. . . But it'll never happen." She said. She ran her hands all over him. "Do you. . . Have any experience with this?" She asked. As if it was the most casual thing.

"A little... Not a whole lot..." He admitted.

"It'll be okay. . ." She promised. Of course she had experience with this, she was a fucking model. Not that she enjoyed it. But stuff like that happened. But she was definitely going to enjoy this. She mewled in surprise when he flipped her over on his bed and stared hungrily at her.

He leaned in and kissed her. He knew it was wrong but he didn't care anymore. "Chat... I want you..." He said softly.

"Have me then, this cat's all yours." She promised and wrapped her arms around him and pawed at his back. God her hands could kill him. Adrien nodded and kissed her deeply. He ran his hands over the cool leather of her back.

She shivered underneath him, she kissed him. Sliding her tongue across his lower lip. Making him gasp, she took the opportunity to suck in his lower lip. Biting and nipping it gingerly. "God. . . Adrien, your so hot for me." She flipped them over and sat up to claw at his shirt. "Mine, mine, all mine." She growled in a possessive tone. She bit his neck and gripped his hips to grind her heated core against him.

"Yes, I'm yours Chat." he groaned and looked at her bell. "Can I?" She nodded. Her bluebell eyes shimmered in the gentle light of the room. 

He pulled her bell down and watched as her breasts tumbled from the suit and bounced gently before stilling. "God... you are so beautiful." He said blushing. He didn't know why he said that, it just felt like the most natural thing to say.

"Thank you." She whispered and blushed. She pulled her arms put of the suit as he tugged the bell down further. She bit her lip and got off of him. She pulled her boots off and slipped the suit down. Leaving her in only black panties. God, he would never understand how Marinette had plagued his thoughts when this, this goddess stood in front of him.

"God..." He moaned at the sight, blushing. She sauntered back over to him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She stood up on her tip toes to wrap her arms around him. She kissed him with fevered passion. Adrien picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He pressed her back down to the mattress and shed his shirt.

Chat stopped and stared at the purple bruises that where once hidden by his shirt. She ran her hands across him and he slowed his movements. "I should be been there." She murmured. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and looked at her. "It was more my fault. I wouldn't get out of the way." She sighed and shook her head. She pulled him down gently and kissed him once again. She played with the buttons on his jeans and pressed her palm against his pelvis.

He shuddered and looked at her. "Chat..." He said and pulled a small box out he held It in front of her. It was better to be protected right?

She nodded. She pulled away from him to slide his jeans off his hips. She smirked. "Comando. . . That's a pretty ballsy move monseiur Agreste." Chat teased. He blushed and nodded.

She giggled and took the condom from him. She set it aside and kissed down his chest. "Have you ever received one of these before?"

"No..." He said shuddering.

"You're in for a treat." She said softly and pressed a kiss to his hip bone. She squeezed his thigh. He had his sheets in a death grip and he sucked in a breath when she placed a delicate kiss on the tip.

He groaned softly and looked at her. "Please."

She nodded and flatted her tongue against the shaft, drawing a long, sensual lick up the underside then she engulfed him. He could only stare at how her cheeks puffed. God, how could someone look so fucking adorable with a dick in there mouth?! "G-God Chat..." He moaned softly.

She flicked her tongue against him sending shivers all through out his body. Adrien put a hand in her midnight locks and moved her head.

"M-More..." He moaned. 

She complied greedily. Lovingly. She cupped his balls and gave them a firm squeeze. That DEFINITELY worked for him. He moaned and felt it coming "Ch-Chat!"

She let go of him. She kissed his knee. "Not yet my king." She whispered seductively. He groaned and looked at her.

She placed a kiss to his forehead and climbed back on top of him. She pressed her wetness against his erection. She was soaked straight through her panties. Wanting, waiting for him.

"Chat-"

She pressed a finger to his lips and picked up the condom, Chat tore it open with her teeth. She pulled back a bit and rolled it on him. Giving him gentle strokes to ease him up. "You know. . . If it makes it any better for you. . . You can imagine Marinette, doing this with you." She whispered.

"Just pretend that I'm her." Chat said again. She placed her hand gently over his eyes. Covering his view, blocking his vision. When he opened his eyes. It was morning. Adrien's alarm was going off loudly. And Chat was no where to be found. The only thing he found was the damp stains in his sheets... Fuck...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero's can't catch a break, but they do catch eachother off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of implied stuff if you know what I'm saying *hint hint, wink wink."

He threw his head back. Shit, was it a dream? If it was it was very... "God." He moaned.

"Turn the damned alarm clock off Adrien, that's worse than you moaning Chats and Marinettes name all night long!" Tikki scolded.

He froze and looked at Tikki... Did it really happened? "Shit."

"What?" She asked and slammed the alarm clock on the ground. Making it shatter to pieces. 

"Nothing." He muttered and got up.

"You know it's weird for you humans to have dreams like that." Tikki said. "And I thought you would be moving faster considering your late again." Tikki reminded.

He blinked and looked at his phone. "Oh shit!" He shouted and threw his blankets off and started running around.

"There's the kicker." Tikki sighed. Then he finally slowed down when he realized the first part of what Tikki said. A dream. . . Of course it was a fucking dream.

"Sorry..." He muttered and ran out if the room after he was dressed.

"You can't go without me!" Tikki called and sped after him. Gabriel stopped him at the door. 

"Eat first, then go, we've called you in so it's excused." His father explained with a smile.

Adrien smiled and nodded. "Thanks papa." He smiled.

"Yep." Gabriel nodded with a grin and handed him his favorite coffee and a box of croissants. "Go eat in the park. You have an hour." He said and kissed his hair. Adrien smiled and walked out of the bakery.

=========

Adrien arrived at the park and looked up. Now he understood why his father got him out of school for an hour. Marinette was doing a photo shoot in the park. Adrien smiled as he sat there watching her. He wished he could tell her the truth so much.

Marinette yawned and put her hand up to block her face from the camera. The photographer yelled at her and she jolted up from her tired stature. Adrien looked at her concerned. He looked at his coffee and sighed. Then walked over to her. “Um excuse me?”

"Oh, morning Adrien!" She said with a big smile.

"Good morning Marinette. Um here I noticed that you were tired so... Here." Adrien said. Holding his coffee out to her. 

"Oh, Adrien your a life saver! You didn't have to do that." She said with a grin and hugged him, taking the coffee from him.

He blushed and hugged back. Technically he hadn't, but he wasn't planning on telling her that. "Sure. It's no problem."

"You look really great today by the way, restful sleep?" She asked with a smile.

"Um you could say that." He said. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Marinette chuckled. "I didn't get much sleep last night." She admitted with a shrug. "I had some bad dreams and... Well the mansion is beautiful. But it's incredibly lonely." 

Adrien froze, that's what Chat told him. Well not the mansion part but the nightmare part. Marinette shook her head and looked down. "But the photo shoot has been pretty tiring. And they had to bump up security since the akuma yesterday."

"I heard about that, are you okay?" He asked. Though he knew.

"I'm-" Marinette looked down. It didn't feel particularly good to have that happen and then the one person you want in bed with you isn't there. "Fine."

Adrien sighed and looked at her. "Well I'm sorry I wish I could have done something..." Adrien sighed and looked at his watch he was going to be late if he didn't go. "Are you going to be at school today? I could stop by and bring you my notes if not." He didn't know why he wasn't as nervous around her like before. Maybe it was the dream.

"I'll miss it. I have to do this all day according to mother. . . But I would be very appreciative if you brought me your notes Adrien. Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Your welcome. I'll grab your homework too and bring it by later." He smiled 'as red.' He thought to himself.

"Thank you Adrien, you're such a great friend." She said and wrapped her arms around him. And there was the excruciating dick punch.

"Thanks Marinette." He said and wrapped his arms in a hug then left. 

He ducked into an alley and leaned against the brick wall. Then he sank to the ground. "A great friend huh..." He sighed and pulled his knees close.

Tikki picked her head out from his pocket. "Well. . . It's a start." Tikki said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah... So she sees me as a friend... But I want her to see me as more than that Tikki." He muttered then got up.

Adrien left the alley and walked to the school. There he went to his seat and sat down dejectedly as Nino looked at him. "Jeez, what happened to you?" Nino asked.

"Nothing..." Adrien muttered. He did not want to talk to anyone about what just happened.

"Where's Mari?" He asked.

"Photo shoot all day..."

"Okay dude. What's the matter, what happened?" Nino asked. Adrien's mood worried him.

"It's nothing Nino... I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. . . Well let's get this done wi-" he stopped when Marinette walked into the class with her head down.

Adrien watched her figure, shocked. He walked over to her. "Hey, you okay?" He asked before anyone else could say anything. He had made it before Curtis had the opportunity to squeeze Marinette into a hug. 

"I'll be fine." She mumbled and sat down. Alya rubbed her back but marinette shrugged her off gently. Adrien just went back to his seat to sulk some more. Wondering what happened. After a while class was over and Adrien, again, tried to talk to Marinette.

=========

When he found her hanging out by the locker room. She was pinching the bridge of her nose and speaking with her mother on the phone. Wincing slightly at the harsh voice she was using. "I'm sorry mother... But I felt so offended... The way he was posing me. I felt so... So... Objectified." She said. She winced again as her mother scolded her more then hung up.

Adrien looked at her concerned and walked over. "You look like you could use a friend."

Marinette pocketed her phone and threw her arms around him. Basically jumping on him. She nuzzled into his shoulder. "Please."

"Let's take a walk." He suggested. If he was a good friend to her that was what he was going to be. Marinette let him go but kept her hands on his shoulders. "You know that you can talk to me any time. Right?"

She nodded as he wrapped an arm around her waist and gently nudged her out. The two walked out and he sighed as he kept thinking about his dream. "So did that coffee help?" He asked her.

"Yeah... My photographer had to leave early, so we had our substitute come in... He had me do a few regular posing and changed out fits... But he wanted me to do summer bikinis and popcicles and ice cream, I changed and did a few more poses but then he wanted me to do more... Suggestive poses..." Marinette muttered her explanation.

Adrien hissed inwardly. He knew that he didn't like that guy for some reason. "Sorry..." He muttersd.

"Not your fault." She said.

"Still you shouldn't have to do anything you aren't comfortable doing."

"It's just... I'm supposed to follow my mother with it." Marinette mumbled. Adrien looked at her shocked that her mother would do something like that. 

He was about to say something when a high pitched laughter came and focused on the two specifically Marinette. An akuma landed in front of them. Featuring black and white with a brightly coloured camera. "Don't worry miss Cheng, I'll make you picture perfect!" He cackled and aimed the camera at Marinette. Adrien reacted first and knocked her out of the way. The beam of colourful light hit a student behind them. She became dressed in a red dress with perfect makeup and hair done. She was frozen in time giving the world a sultry look.

Adrien landed ontop of her and blushed. "I'm guessing that was your photographer." he muttered.

"We need to move." Marinette murmured as blush spread across her cheeks. Her eyes widened. "Look out!" She yelled and rolled them over to avoid another beam. Adrien got up and pulled her to her feet then the two ran out of the park. Marinette was keeping up surprisingly well. She even leapt over a bush to avoid slowing down to swerve. 

They ran up the street and Marinette shoved him into an alley to avoid another beam. She got in front of him and growled. "Stay behind me." She hissed.

"You can't face him..." He said shaking his head.

"Oh, I just might." She said and back him up further by stepping back. Her hackles where raised and a growl purred in her throat. Adrien didn't know what to do or why Marinette had the sudden animalistic tendacies.

Adrien stared. Then pulled her back. "No, I can't let you go..."

She turned around and held his arms, "I don't want you to get hurt." She snapped protevtively. He blushed.

"I don't either... Want you hurt... And I won't let you get hurt." he said, he didn't have a choice he had to transform in front of her.

A cackle came from above. "Found you!" He said and sent a beam. In a flash of blue. Chat Noire stood before him rather than Marinette. Adrien was now tucked at her chest while she spun her baton to block the beam. He blushed as his eyes went wide.

Chat Noire was Marinette?! Apparently. "Forgive me for this." She said. She scooped Adrien up and sped away. Jumping up to the roofs of buildings to run.

He shook his head and looked at her after she finally set him down. Then turned to leave. "No wait!"

"Adrien, as much as I want to explain to you. I can't, I have to go deal with the akuma. I'll come back for, I promise." She said.

"You can't go alone." He inisted.

"His majesty will be here soon. . . But please, my king, please stay here, you'll be safe."

"You have no clue..." he said and transformed infront of her. it was only fair. She did him so she deserved to know who he was.

Her eyes widened and she stepped back. "A-Adrien?.." She whispered.

He looked down. She was disappointed like he knew she would be. "Y-Yeah..." He muttered and took of on his yoyo to stop the akuma.

"Wait!" She called after him but he didn't stop. So she followed. Trying to catch up to a point where she sprinted on all fours.

Tears were flowing from his eyes as he fought the Akuma clumsliy. he finally slammed the camera out of his hands, destroying thw camera and releasing a black butterfly. He purified it, then set the city back to normal all before Chat could get there. Then just as she got to him, he took off again not wanting her to see the tears or him see the look of disappointment in her eyes. She growled and let her natural instinct take over. Chat chased, and chased and chased some more. She was right behind him. Nearly there. They leapt to the next roof and she tackled him mid air to the ground.

He stared at her and then looked away. "I know you're disappointed you don't have to tell me."

"Oh my god would you shut up? This is perfect! I'm so happy right now!" She exclaimed and sat up but didn't dare let him go.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked her confused and surprised at the same time. He saw the look in her eyes. She was disappointed he was Beetle. Right? She stared at him awhile and her gaze softened. She pressed her lips firmly to his and dragged her hands lazily up to grip his shoulders in a gentle squeeze. He kissed her back and after a while pulled back. "So you a-aren't disappointed then?"

"No. . . Never." She said. She pressed her forehead to hiss. "My king, my quirky designer, my brave bugaboo. . . It's all the same, your mine, and I'm yours. . . If you'll have me." She said. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her then pulled her in for another kiss. She smiled and cupped his face to kiss him back. Biting his lip gently as she rubbed and teased his skin with her claws.

He was happy that she seemed to really like him for him and not some guy in a mask. "Marinette..."

"I think I'm done with these suits for today my king." She mused. The only thing wrong was that Adriens suit didn't have a zipper. . . The other thing right was that they where close to the Cheng mansion.

"Well... What do you want to do about that Kit Cat?" He flipped them over. 

"That's quite teasing of you to ask." Chat said with a flirtacious smile. She turned her head, her hair flowed out to pool about her shoulders and she gazed longingly at him through her lashes. She let her breathing labour gently to make the rise and fall of her chest deeper. She bit her lower lip between two rows of perfectly white teeth. She was doing this on purpose. But he loved it.

"Oh r-really?"

"What's the matter Adrien. . . Do I, affect you?" She said knowingly. This to her was a revalation. She had no clue she could do this to him. She smirked. She wanted to see how long he would be able to withstand it.

"Y-You have no clue... I-I've liked you from the time you gave me your umbrella... I've had a huge crush on you."

She stroked his jaw with the claw of her index finger. Making his eyes roll back a little. "Really now?"

"Y-Yea..."

"What shall we do about that ma cherie?" She asked with a smile. The grip on her wrists tightened as his breathing picked up. He blushed. He thought of the dream and looked at her.

"Well?" She asked teasingly. She rubbed the tip of her nose against his and grinned.

"Maybe go to y-your house..." He whimpered, he was getting hot and bothered over her being so close. He didn't want her to find out about the dream.

She giggled and nodded. "Let's go. . . Unless you want to keep me beneath you all day."

He blushed deeper at that and got off her. "S-Sorry..."

"Its okay, I certainly didn't oppose to it." She winked.

"Come on." He urged and took her hand. Pulling her in the direction of her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Love it?! Despise it with all your heart?! I sure hope you don't on that third one. Leave me and Lady a comment to let us know how we're doing! We love feedback and it keeps us going! 
> 
> Love, Kat and Lady


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. Including running away from your abusive mother.

Chat smiled as she ran in the direction of her house with him. It might have been a little fast but she couldn't care any less. Red was blushing he still couldn't believe his crush was his partner. And that she really seemed to like him. 

Chat did her best to keep calm though the blush on her cheeks told him she was just as nervous as him. She landed in her room and he landed behind her. She detransformed and gave Plagg some cheese to keep him from pestering the pair. Adrien also detransformed and gave Tikki a cookie then looked at Marinette. The blush was still there on his face. He was still we wondering if she liked him or the mask.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so happy it's you. . ." She whispered into his shoulder.

"Y-You are? Y-You don't think I'm... A-A disappointment?" He asked seriously.

"Why would I have reason to think that. . . Your perfect to me." Marinette said. She never saw it coming. But her mind began to list off the reasons why and how Adrien was so amazing.

"I just I'm not a very good Beetle... I'm always... Doing something stupid or embarrassing." He mumbled. 

"Adrien, I went against your wish by detransforming in front of you."

"Well it's because I thought that you would be disappointed..." He explained.

"I don't have reasons to be disappointed."

"R-Really?' He asked "even though I'm just a baker's son?" He asked.

"Well. . . Your pastries are quite delicious." She giggled.

He blushed and looked down. "Um about what I said... Th-That I liked you... W-What does that..." He bit his lip.

"The ball is in my court huh?" She asked. She cupped his cheek and lifted his head. She kissed him gently. Putting all her love and adoration into that kiss. She pulled away. "That's how I feel." The kiss left his knees wobbly. He buckled and fell to to couch since that was where they were standing.

"Oh god I'm sorry." She yelped sat next to him on the couch and cupped his face to examine him.

"D-Don't be." He said holding her hand to his face. "I've always wanted to... K-Kiss you."

"May I . . . Do it again?" She asked softly.

"Please." He said smiling. She smiled back at him and cupped his other cheek with her other hand. She placed her lips against his. He could have melted. Her hands slid back to hold his neck as he held her shoulder and waist. He kissed her back and held her close. His crush and his kitty were the same and she was kissing him. 

She sucked in a little breath and then dove back for more. She swung her leg over him and straddled his lap and continued to kiss him. He kissed her more holding her tightly. "Mari..." He whispered ad she straddled him.

"Adrien." She murmured back and placed kisses all over his face. Making him dizzy. She peppered his face with little kisses and left licks and nips along his cheek bones.

"Mari... I love you." He said at last. Finally telling her his feelings.

"I lo-" her door slammed open and she flinched. She shoved Adrien down on the couch and held her hand over his mouth. She straighter herself and stood up. She walked over to her mother. She bowed her head and placed her hands behind her back as Adrien listened in. "Mother. . ." 

Sabine glared at her. Her eyes where ice. The sound of a slap filled the room and Adrien winced. 

"Your a disgrace to the family name. . ." Sabine said darkly. She slammed the door shut . Leaving Marinette to look at the ground, her face turned slightly, and her cheek stinging red.

Adrien got up and wrapped his arms around her. "Mari..." He said nuzzling her neck.

She didn't say anything. She turned around in his arms and smashed her lips against his. Shoving him back into her bed. She crawled on top of his and continued to kiss him deeply. Leaving Adrien to moan in her mouth as she took her blazer off and threw it across the room. He kissed her back but couldn't stop thinking that sound of the slap.

She gripped his shirt and pulled it off him. Her face was flushed and his was even more so. She stripped herself out of her own t shirt leaving her in a ladybug bra. He never new his colors would be so perfect on her. He blushed at her and looked at her. "Mari..." He said, his eyes soft.

"Adrien. . . Whatever you can do to make it go away. . . Please, make it go away." She begged.

He looked at her. "Let's go to my house." He whispered. She nodded and he lifted her up. She put her shirt back on and walked to her closet. She dumped her fencing equipment from her duffle bag and began to fill it with her clothes.

He watched her and looked at Tikki. his kwami nodded. She was ready to go. Adrien transformed and Marinette watched. She took a sticky note from her desk and wrote something. She opened the door and pressed it there before closing and locking it. She gave Plagg a wedge of cheese. And he nodded at her. He understood more than anyone because he got to witness it everyday.

Adrien watched her transform and then walked over to her. "Come on kitty." He said softly. She nodded and picked up her duffle bag. She opened the window and hopped out.

=========

They landed at his balcony and Marinette dropped down on it and detransformed. "This will be okay right?" She asked softly as Adrien landed next to her.

"Of course it is." He assured. 

She nodded and Adrien led her down to his room. She looked around at all the pictures of her and giggled. "Forgot you had these." She said and brushed her hand over the face of one of them.

Adrien blushed and started taking them down. "You don't have to, I think it's cute. . . In its own way." Marinette said with a smile.

"No it's embarrassing..." He muttered and took more down. She smiled and shook her head. She took a picture down and looked at it. She sighed. It was from one of her recent shoots.

He looked at her then down and away. "I-I'm sorry I... I just like your photos..."

"If it makes you feel any better I have a Red Beetle body pillow and merch."

He blushed and looked down, a thought came to him about earlier that day. "Um a great friend huh?" He asked wondering if that was how she felt.

"I . . . Don't have an excuse for that." She said softly. I was in love with, well, you."

"So... He finished taking the pictures down and looked at her. "What does that make us... Really?"

"I showed you how I feel. . . The ball is now in your court."

He nodded and pulled her to his bed as Tikki locked the door knowing what was coming from the dream that morning. Adrien pushed Marinette on his bed and straddeled her then leaned in and kissed her deeply. It was her turn to whimper into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around him to keep him close to her. She kissed him back as she flushed.

He reached under her shirt and just laid his hands on her stomach. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. She gripped his back and drew him in further. "Adrien. . . Y- You can touch me, I trust you." She said softly. He nodded cupped her breasts gently as he did he kissed her deeply.

Her breath hitched and gripped his shoulders. She was practically putty in his hands as he massaged her.

"Adrien, please, I wa-" Marinette had terrible timing of speaking today. 

"Adrien! You up there?!" His mothers voice came from the trap door as she knocked.

His eyes went wide and covered Marinette with a blanket. Draping it over her to cover her form. "Yeah mom?"

"I have your laundry and that stuff you wanted." She called. "Can I come in? Why is the door locked?"

"I was changing maman!" He called back and got off of Marinette. 'Stay here.' He mouthed to her.

Marinette nodded and clutched the blanket tighter. She crawled in the corner and her herself in his pulled and blankets.

Adrien walked over to his and let Emilie in. "Thanks maman. " he smiled.

"Mmhmm. . . How was school, you look like you've had a rough day." Emilie commented.

"It... It was okay." He said. "Better than others."

"Heard about the akuma. Is that where this came from?" She asked. She grabbed his chin and inspected the love bite, mistaking it for a cut the akuma had left.

"Yeah, I was trying to get out of the way and hit a locker door." He lied smoothly.

Emilie nodded then she raised a brow. "Since when did you take all your pictures down?"

"Earlier today." He said.

Emilie nodded and smiled. "Well I'll go get started on dinner. I'll call you and Marinette down when it's ready." She said with a grin and walked out the trap door. Adrien froze and sighed. Of course she would know Mari was there.

Marinette peaked out from her hiding spot and looked down to him. "Are you okay to stay for dinner?" Adrien asked, looking up at her.

She nodded. She curled her finger to beckon him back towards her. He smiled and walked back to his bed and to her. Then he straddled her again. "Now where were we?" He asked grinning. 

Marinette smiled softly and cupped his cheek, she pulled him down to the mattress with her and she snuggled into his chest lovingly. He was so warm. She couldn't resist.

Adrien smiled and held her close. "I love you." He said again.

"I love you too." Marinette said finally.

He smiled softly and kisses her. "I'm sure you're tired kitty, get some rest before dinner." Marinette pouted cutely and began to protest but he just cut her off again with more kisses. Adrien knew well that Marinette was tired and he wasn't going to let his kitty be tired. "Please rest I'll be right here."

Marinette just rolled her eyes but didn't protest any longer. She snuggled into his side and wrapped her arms around his torso. While throwing her leg between his. Adrien smiled and held her close as Marinette started purring. Of course he wanted to go further, but not with his mother knowing Marinette was there. He didn't his parents to over hear them. But the way Marinette mewled in his dream had him thinking she would have been loud anyway.

He gently kissed her head as she slept and Plagg came out to check on the cut on her cheek where her mother slapped her. "Does she do that often?" Adrien asked the kwami.

"Only on really special occasions." Plagg muttered and pressed a kiss to Marinette's cheek. "She's a good kid, she just wants to be good and do what everyone else wants... She doesn't get to chose for herself often."

Adrien sighed and looked at Plagg. "I'm not going to let that happen anymore." He said. Vowing to keep her safe no matter what. 

"Listen kid, Sabine will find her. That much is inevitable." The god warned. 

Adrien sighed again before nodded, then looked at Plagg. "Does she love her?"

"In her own 'out of sight out of mind' way." Plagg stated. Adrien sighed and shook his head. He did not trust his voice at the moment.

Plagg nuzzled into Marinette's neck and Tikki joined in on the cuddling by resting in Adrien's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge things are happening and you guys will hate me afterwards. Comment your theories! Feedback is always wanted and welcome!
> 
> Love, Kat and Lady


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry 
> 
> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING HERE!

Emilies knocked on Adrien's trapdoor. "Dinner is ready you two!" She called to them. Marinette stirred.

"Okay maman!" Adrien called back to him. 

"Adrien?" She whispered and blinked.

"Hmm?" He asked softly. Marinette shook her head and snuggled back in.

"Dinner is done." He whispered.

"Hmm, okay." She murmured but didn't move.

"Do you want something?" He asked.

"Can't." She mumbled and yawned before pressing her face into his back.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"Diet." She puffed out. Her breath was warm against him. Making him shiver.

"Oh..." He mumbled.

"You can go eat though. . . I don't want to keep you." She said.

"I'll eat later."

"But you made me sleep you should go eat." She argued. He silenced her which was now becoming one of his favorite methods to keep her quiet. It was obvious that he would be wearing the pants in the relationship.

He kissed her gently and then pulled back. "Marinette..." He said softly and pulled her into him. "At least com down with me." He said. Marinette nodded. Adrien smiled and lifted her up from the bed to take her down.

He carried her down to the the kitchen and then sat her down. "Sorry maman." He said softly and walked over to Emilie, quietly explaining what was going on.

Marinette rubbed her arms sheepishly as Emilie's eyes widened. She sighed. "Gabriel speak to Adrien." She instructed and led Marinette away her own bedroom to clean up her cheek.

Adrien sighed and rubbed his arm not knowing what his mother had in mind for his father to speak to him about.

Gabriel raised a brow and looked at Adrien. He grasped his shoulder and turned his head. Gabriel walked away and came back with a scarf and two boxes of condoms. "Put that on before your mother sees that hickey." He said. "I don't think I need to talk to you about this sort of thing but I'm too young to be a grandfather." 

"Dad I know that I'm not crazy... Or that way... We just told each other how we feel." Adrien said.

"Mmhmm." He said and gave him the boxes. "You can go buy other... Items... Later, but I suggest that you two stay home tomorrow to avoid publicity and to watch over the bakery." He said. Why would Adrien need to watch over the bakery?

"Um... Sure...?" He asked confused.

"Adrien... Anniversary." He deadpanned. "Not our wedding anniversary but the day I first met her. I'm taking her out for the night we'll be gone all day and night then back in the morning." Gabriel explained.

"Oh, okay." He smiled. A chance to really get to know Marinette. Speak of his angel. She came back out. Her hair was brushed and she was newly dressed and her cheek looked much better.

Adrien smiled at her. "Hey, feel better?" Marinette nodded and smiled at him. Emilies smiled and walked over to the stove. She lifted the lid to the pot of stew that she had made. The smell filled the kitchen and Adrien remembered how hungry he was.

"That smells great Maman." Adrien smiled.

"Glad you think so. Go sit I'll bring you all some bowls." Emilie said with a grin. No one needed to be told twice.

Adrien smiled and pulled Marinette to a seat. "You can take one day right?"

She cocked her head and sighed. She was never going to be able to win against his smile. She grinned and her eyes shined. "I'll take as many days as you want me to."

Adrien smiled. "Maman bring Mari a bowl."

"Already on it." Emilie called back in a sing song voice.

Adrien smiled and held Marinette's hand. "Okay." He smiled. Then looked at Marinette.

She leaned her head in him and nuzzled. He could hear faint and dainty purrs rise from her chest. "Your purring." He whispered to her. She blushed furiously and sat up straight. Adrien smiled and held her hand tightly. At least she wasnt doing it loud enough for them to hear. Marinette lifted it to her lips to place a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

"Maman told me you were spending the night?"

"Yeah. . . I just. . . Don't want to go home." She said with a shrug. "Is that okay?" She asked.

"It's fine with me." He smiled.

"I'll take your sofa then." She chuckled and smiled as emilies set bowls in front if them.

"Okay then Mari." He smiled.

Emilie sat a bowl infront of Gabriel and then she sat down with one herself. "Don't just sit there with your mouth watering dear. Eat up." She encouraged.

"I was waiting for you to sit down Maman." He said smiling.

"Such a gentleman, we really did raise you well." She said with a grin. In family tradition. Gabriel Emilie and Adrien raised there spoons and clinked them together before diving in.

Adrien at his soup and smiled at he looked at Marinette. "You like it?"

"It's wonderful." Marinette said honestly. She gave him a smile and wiped her lip with her napkin. This was so much better than sushi and rice cakes.

"I'm glad you like it dear, there is pleanty." Emilies said with a big grin. 

"Its very rich I think one bowl will be enough for me." Marinette giggled. Adrien gave her hand a squeeze in affection.

"Are you sure dear?" Emilie asked looking at Gabriel.

"Yes ma'am." Marinette assured. 

"Well there will be pently left for you two tomorrow." She said confusing Marinette.

Marinette cocked her head and was about to ask a question. Gabriel cleared the teens plates. And set them in the sink. "Me and your father are going to go to bed early." Emilie said. They did have a big day tomorrow after all.

"Okay Maman." Adrien said as he pulled marinette back to his room. Marinette blinked as he pulled her up. She didn't know what was in store for her.

He smiled and looked at her. "So um... My dad talked to me..." He looked at the two boxes.

"What is it?" She asked and wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, if he was honest it soothed his nerves. Her other hand was splayed across his chest and rubbing little circles over his heart, she was just feeling him.

"If you want to..." He walked over to the boxes and picked on up. Then brought it over to her.

She took the box from his hand and smiled shyly. "Do you want to?" She asked.

"I do." He said softly, but eagerly. 

"Then I do too." Marinette whispered, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in for a loving kiss which quickly turned into a deep and passionate one.

Adrien kissed her back and lead her to his bed and laid her on it. "Mari..." He whispered her name like praise.

She shifted and laid out for him to look at her. She didn't have any consciousness about her body. She was a fucking model for Christ sake. Adrien on the other hand, not so much. He wasn't sure about anything. But he didn't want her to know that. So he took his shirt off then trailed his hands under her shirt.

"Sex isn't supposed to be a fast thing my love." Marinette said gently. She held onto Adrien's arms as he blushed.

"I... I'm sorry... I really don't know what I'm doing..." He said as he moved his hand away.

"Its okay. . . I'll show you."

He nodded and looked at her. "Please." She flipped him over and straddled him. She took his hands and placed them on her lower back. She wiggled slightly making him groan a bit as she shifted to press into his erection.

He moaned softly. "Mari... Make me yours."

"As you wish." She said softly and bent down to kiss his neck and jaw. "Just feel."

He noded and did as she said. Adrien placed his hand on her lower back and ran them up and and down getting a feel for her. What he didn't tell her was he had been bothered all day mostly because of the dream.

Marinette ran her hands all over him gently. Being considerate as she kissed his skin. When she wiggled her hips on his clothed cock again he groan and slipped his hands down to cup her ass in a reflex reaction.

As he did she could feel him getting harder and he looked at her "your teasing me... You naughty kitty."

"Am not." She smirked. She wiggled again and he groaned. Bucking his hips lightly as she ground back down against him.

"A-Are too." He whimpered as his clothed erection started getting harder. "Please kit cat." He whispered.

She let out a little moan. Having someone begging beneath you... fuck it. She crawled off him and unbuttoned his jeans. Cupping his member through his boxers once she slid them off. He moaned softly as she stroked him. The dream he had had, had left him hard basically all day and he didn't have a chance to fix it. Also he wanted her to. When his mother interrupted them earlier he was inwardly shouting at her. "Mari..." He whimpered.

"Easy, we haven't even started." She whispered.

"No, but there's something I should tell you..." He mumbled thinkjng about telling her about the dream.

"Now?" She asked and snapped his boxers at his hip.

"Well I've been hard all day..." He said blushing.

"I've noticed. . . Just didn't say anything." She said and kissed down his chest. God, the face she was making at him didn't help his case.

He groaned and leaned his head in farther. God this woman was going to be the death of him. He let out an unmanly squeak, blushing madly as she lapped at his nipple. Definitely going to kill him. Adrien whined and grabbed her ass in retaliation. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, he just let his body take over. She squealed and began to grind into him again. Roughly, seems he found her sweet spot.

"Like that my kitty?" He asked as he did it again. God he loved her so damn much. He was glad she was his cat, in more than one way since he had been getting feelings for Chat and was at a loss as to what to do about it.

Marinette mewled for him and clung to him as she jerked her hips against his erection. She was struggling to keep control. Adrien smiled and pulled her down kissing her as he cupped her ass again. Then he dug his hand into her pants and felt the wetness of her soaked panties. She whimpered into his mouth and held onto him as if he would dissapeer, as if it was all a dream.

"Mari..." He said as he flipped them. "I'm not a dream kitty." He said softly and kissed her deep and passionately. She must've said that outloud. 

"Promise." She begged as he leaned down to suck her jaw.

He kissed her then covered her eyes. "Promise." He whispered.

"Adrien?" She asked and opened her eyes again once she felt Adriens hand fall away. When she opened her eyes. She was in her room instead of Adriens. And it was morning. She was in yesterday's clothes from the photo shoot she did at the park. A ladybug bikini with a cover up. Make up was on her pillow and she was wrapped up in a sheet. She moved and her thighs where wet. Adrien wasn't anywhere in sight. She felt like bursting into tears then and there that her king was not in bed with her. Was it a dream? It had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. Please don't murder me yet, me and Lady have a plan. Trust us! It's gonna me good. Leave us comments we love the feedback!
> 
> Love, Kat and Lady
> 
> Can't edit *cough*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song list! 
> 
> GRRRLS- AVIVA

Adrien laid in his room that wensday morning and sighed as he thought of his dream. There had to be a reason for it, right? Or did he love Chat more than Marinette? He didn't know any more. His dream had bothered him all on Tuesday and into the night till that morning. It was the only reason why he was up now. When his alarm clock went off he shut it off and got up for school. 

Marinette held her pillow and inhaled. Trying to see if there was any trace of Adrien or her king at all. She didn't know what was going on or why she felt the need to have Adrien. He couldn't possibly be Red Beetle could he?

=========

Adrien walked into the school and went straight to his seat.

Marinette walked in shortly after him and veridian eyes locked with cerulean. Her gaze was torn away by Curtis picking her up for a hug. Marinette squealed. Curtis kept her arms locked at her side and she couldn't kick her legs to get away. Marinette immediately felt a wave of embarrassment and panic wash over her. Adrien hissed and rolled his eyes, but couldn't do anything else.

"L-Let go." Marinette begged. But he didnt. He just kept plowing Marinette with kisses

Adrien got up and pulled Curtis away. "She said let go, Curtis." He hissed much like Red did when he was mad.

Marinette wiped her cheek, she felt the waxy chapstick that he was wearing and backed away with disgust. Her eyes widened at Adrien and she gripped his arm. "What's it to you bakery boy?" Curtis snapped and pulled Marinette back to him from Adrien's side. Marinette yelped.

"None of you business, but she said let go." Adrien pulled Marinette back to him, much more gentle that Curtis did. The blonde growled at Adrien but Marinette clung to him. Burying her face in his chest to keep away from the other boy. Adrien wrapped an arm around her protectively. 

"She's mine, you think she would be with someone like you? A poor pitiful peasant that's clumsier than he is graceful?" Curtis snapped. 

"I don't care if she does or not, she doesnt belong to you or any one else but herself." Adrien said and pushed Marinette behind his back to Alya.

"Atleast it's good to know that you don't care if she wants you or not. That just leaves her to me. I'm her best friend and her one true soulmate. So back off." Curtis spat.

"No that is not what I said, I don't care if she wants me or not, yes but I know she doesn't want you!" Adrien spat back standing in a posture like Beetle did subconsciously. 

Marinette flinched and took him in. He had admitted it again. She felt tears fill her eyes. He didn't care if she wanted him. He didn't care. She shoved passed Alya and the two figh fighting boys and ran out if the classroom. Her dream, his voice, his stance, it was all coming together like a puzzle she had found the last piece to. . . But it was a mess, because he didn't care about her, and he didn't care about her alter ego either.

Adrien glared and looked at Curtis. Then realized the way he was standing then looked back at Alya. "Where is..."

Alya looked down and away. "Ran off..."

Adrien sighed and glared at Curtis. "See what you did jerk?" Adrien hissed and left the room to look for her.

"I'm not the one who said they didn't care about her!" Curtis yelled at him as he left. That wasn't what he said though. He just said that he didn't care if she liked him or not. He just wanted her to be happy, if that meant away from him then so be it.

=========

Marinette stopped at the gym and closed the doors. She ran under the bleachers and sobbed. Trying to keep quite. She didn't want to be found. She finally saw Adrien for what he really was but he then said that he didn't care. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to be with her king. Her beetle. Her majesty. But he didn't like either version of her. He proved it by saying he didn't care if she was with him.

Adrien ran after her and looked for her but couldn't find her anywhere. Curtis smirked as Adrien came back into the room and looked at him. "Shut the fuck up Curtis." Adrien said and grabbed his bag. "Nino tell the teacher I got sick." He added and he really did feel sick. Of himself. He was just trying to help and he screwed up. 

"Its not like she wants to talk to you Agreste." Curtis sneered. "I don't think she wants to even be in the same room as you."

"Shut up Curtis!" He said and took off running himself. After he was well out of sight he transformed and hid from everyone... Except for a certain raven haired girl who saw his transformation.

"So I was right." Marinette whimpered. She shut her hand over her mouth to keep her from crying out but Adrien heard her choked and strangled sobs.

He looked around to see where they came from but didn't see anyone. "Mari... If you can hear me... I'm sorry... I love you." He whispered then took off.

She clutched her heart. "Adrien. . ." She begged. But he didn't come back. She never did come out. She returned to class when the day was over to get her things. Adrien stood in the room doing his homework. Curtis was on the other side of the room speaking to his henchman, Sabbath.

Adrien kept his head down and worked on the work so that people wouldn't see his face. The red eyes or scratches from small brawls he got into when he left the school for a while.

Marinette picked up her homework from the front and then picked up her bag. She turned to leave as Curtis walked over to Adrien's seat smirked. "Not even gonna talk to her huh peasant?"

"Leave me alone Curtis." He muttered his voice was hoarse and broken like he had been crying.

Marinette turned her head down and his at the door to listen. "You ducked up your life, not me. But hey, gives me a better chance doesn't it? After all, a man whore like you only wants her because of her cash and tits." Curtis smirked. "I'm more worthy than you'll ever be Agreste."

"That is a lie!" He shouted slapping curtis. Then grabbed his bag and homework and ran, ashamed that Curtis called him that and worse Marinette heard it.

Sabbath blocked the door and shoved him back into the classroom. "Leaving before a lesson is done Agreste, you need some manors." He said and pushed him further back to Curtis. "You'll pay for that slap little boy." His hissed.

"Let me go you jack ass!" He shouted. Where was his fucking courage as Red when he needed it... Oh right he wasn't Red anymore... He took the earrings and put them back in the box.

Sabbath held Adrien back. Holding his wrist to a point of breaking it. Curtis reared back with his fist ready to knock Adrien in the teeth. Raven hair blocked his vision and his Curtis let his fist fly. A sound, like the sound of cracking. Landed somewhere and it wasn't on him. When he opened his eyes Marinette stood infront of him holding her side as Curtis stared at her in shock.

"Marinette!" He shouted and broke free from Sabbath. Then ran over to the girl. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Cause I love you too." She wheezed and held her side as Sabbath and Curtis ran out of the room.

Adrien looked at her. "You saw me... You heard me..." He whispered and gently picked her up trying not to hurt her more. Then he carried her to the nurse's office.

She wrapped her arms around him. "Your secret is safe with me Adrien. I promise." She said.

"It doesn't matter anymore anyway..." He muttered.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered and turned her head away. Hiding the tears that where on the brink of falling. Not because of the pain in her side. But because of the heart ache she felt.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't make a fool of yourself in front of the one you liked..." He said but what really hurt him was the fact that Marinette heard what Curtis called him.

"I'm sorry I saw. . . I'm sorry that you don't care, I'm sorry that I'm in love with you." She said as tears fell.

That killed him. "You miss understood me..." He muttered. "I knew you liked Red... And I couldn't tell you who I was... Or that I had feelings for you because I love you... But I didn't know how to tell you. So all the awkward and nervousness came from that. But now you know, you can take it how you want, but I'm not going to be Beetle anymore... I can't... " he sighed and took her the rest of the way to the nurse's station. Then he went and gently sat her down explained what happened and then moved to leave when Marinette stopped him.

"Please. . . Please dont, my king." She begged and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was on her knees on the bed. Holding him tight. She didn't want him to disappear. She didn't want him to leave her. She didn't want him to stop being her partner.

He froze when she said that. "W-What?"

"Bugaboo. Your majesty. My king. Please don't stop being Red." She begged again.

"Y-You? Your my kitty?" He asked tears in his eyes. But they were happy.

"If you'll have me. . . Yes." She said and squeezed him a little tighter. Adrien suddenly felt like he wasn't close enough.

"Oh God, Marinette..." He said smiling widely. "Of course, my silly kit cat."

He turned around and buried his face in her neck happily. She stood up to meet him half way and he held her. Every dream he has ever had about this women could finally be true. He could finally have her. And she could finally have him.

"I'm sorry Mari, I really am." He said softly.

"Its okay. I pawmise." She purred.

He smiled and shook his head then looked at her touching her side gently. "I'm sorry I couldnt protect you..." He said looking down he was still thinking about what Curtis called him. Sure he liked other girls but did that really make him... He pushed that thought away. He would deal with it later. Right now Marinette needed to get her side looked at. "Thank you for that." he said suddenly confusing her.

"For what?"

"Taking that hit... I... I should have got it... I kind of deserved it after what I said."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does... To me it does..." He said softly. "I was just trying to help and well... I guess I said the wrong things..."

"I'm a superhero. . . I take stuff like this all the time." She said. Now that he thought about it. She did. She constantly took hits for him. She's almost died multiple times for him. She did at one point. Freezing. Drowning. To fading away through time. "As for helping, you did a lot. You stood up for me."

He sighed and held her close. "I guess, but now it's my turn to help you kit cat." He said softly so no one else would hear as the nurse came in to wrap her side up. Adrien was sent away grumbling by the nurse. Marinette would have to strip to wrap and compress her side. A bruise was already forming at the area where Curtis had punched.

Adrien stayed close though he wasn't going to leave her alone for too long. Or be far away, when Nino walked up to him. "Didn't think you'd be around this late after school." Nino said.

"Long story." Adrien sighed as he waited.

"Uh huh, what's up?" Nino questioned. 

"Just waiting for Mari." Adrien said.

"Woah what?" Nino raised a brow and folded his arms. 

"You heard me, I'm waiting on Mari." Adrien repeated. 

"No I mean, what happened?" Nino asked. 

"LIke I said it's... A long story..." Adrien muttered not wanting to talk about it really. He wanted to find that jerk Curtis and give him a piece of his mind. But he wouldn't.

"Can I at least know why Mari is in the school infirmary? I'm her friend too." Nino recessed his arms. 

"Curtis..." Adrien muttered.

"Did he hurt her?!" Nino whisper yelled, shocked.

"It was my fault..." Adrien sighed. "I was trying to help her and caused her to run then when she came back to get her things he... He called me something..." Adrien trailed off holding his arm trying to hide the tears that came when he thought that. It wasn't that Curtis called him that, more that Marientte heard him call him that. "I... I slapped him then moved to leave but Sabbath grabbed me and Curtis moved to punch me but Marinette jumped between us and he hit her in the side..." Adrien finally explained. "Like I said, my fault." 

"No it isn't. That would be Curtis' fault." Nino said.

"Nino if I had just left things alone..." Adrien muttered. 

"You and Marinette wouldn't be together."

"How did you know... I mean we didn't exactly..."

"Considering that your out here waiting for her and she jumped infront of a dude for you." Nino shrugged.

Adrien sighed and looked at the ground. "I guess so..."

"Is it official. . . Like are you telling people?"

"No... We... We just got things started I still don't know where we stand really..."

"Maybe you should figure that out then."

"Yeah..."

"So go." Nino slapped the blondes ass. Adrien yelped and stumbled back into the office and walked in on Marinette getting dressed again.

Adrien blushed even deeper and quickly turned away from her. "S-Sorry."

She covered up with her shirt. "Actually. . . C-Can you help me."

"W-with what?" He said blushing deeper?

"She had to cut my shirt and I don't have my extra one in my bag. . . C-Can I have your over shirt, please?"

"O-Of course." He said and immediately took it off and handed it to her. All the while not looking at her. She took it quickly and shrugged it on. She buttoned it quickly and pulled her hair up. She tapped him on the shoulder so he could look and when he did he felt his blood rush south. Fuck why did she have to be so God damned cute?!

"I-It looks good on you." He said blushing. He was starting to think of his dream again.

"It looks good off you." She chuckled and blushed.

He blushed and looked at her. "Um Mari... About earlier... D-Did you mean it when you said that you... W-Would be mine?" He asked.

"If you'll have me. Yes, I want to be yours."

He smiled and pulled her close. Then kissed her shyly. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back gently. Cupping his face.

"I love you kitty." He whispered.

"I love you too..." She said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette vs. Happy vs. Adrien

"I need to lie down." Marinette whispered.

"Why don't we go to my house? You can lay down?" Adrien suggested. 

"I should go home. . . My mother will worry." She said softly. She looked down sadly. She wanted to go. But she had already received calls and texts from Nathalie.

"I'll walk with you if you want." He urged. Marinette nodded and rolled the sleeves to his shirt up.

Adrien nodded back and the two walked out of the nurses office, Adrien sighed. "Alya will probably blow up your phone later..."

"That's fine." She shrugged.

"Can I tell Nino?"

"Tell Nino what?" She asked.

"That we're... Dating? If y-you want to..."

She grinned but it faded quickly. "How many fanboys do you want to attack you everyday?"

"As long as I'm with you I don't care." Adrien stated.

"Adrien, I think you're one of the sweetest guys I've ever met." She whispered and wrapped her arms around him. "Please, don't let this be a dream." She begged him. He had no clue what she was talking about. But that didn't keep him from smiling.

"I promise its not Mari." He said.

She sniffled and gave him a squeeze in affection. She really didn't want him to disappear. But the last time he promised he covered her eyes and it turned out to be a dream. As long as she wasn't blind to him.

"Kitty, come here. I want to know, does this feel like a dream?" He asked and took her hand and placed it on his heart. "I'm here, I'm not a dream." He said. He knew the feeling though. He never told anyone, not even Marinette as Chat about his dream, so he knew where she was coming from. She probably had a dream like he did. She felt the subtle beat of his heart and smiled. She kept her hands on his chest and leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him.

He kissed her back and held her close. "I love you Marinette."

"I love you too Adrien." She said, it was a promise. They walked out of the school. Adrien helped marinette along the way. But their joined smiles fell when they saw Marinette's car waiting for her.

Adrien sighed and looked at her. "Well I-I'll see you later." He promised. He would come by as Red.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." She said with a calm smile. She kissed his cheek and walked down to her car. She gave him one last look before stepping in.

"How was your day?" Sabine asked from the tablet screen as soon as Marinette was secured in the car. She knew well how her day went since Curtis had called her and Sabine was highly disappointed in her daughter.

Marinette looked down. "Fine mother." She answered.

"And this about you getting hit in the side?" Her mother sneered.

"I was protecting me friend." She objected.

"According to Curtis, he started it, that boy will ruin your reputation, you will have nothing more to do with him, do you understand me?" Sabine asked her daughter with a cold glare.

"What?! Mother I-"

"Do. You. Understand. Me?" She repeated with a hiss.

"No, quite frankly I don't understand you." Marinette said lowly. She ended the call on the screen and curled up.

Nathalie looked at the girl sadly as and sighed. "I'll see if I can change her mind if you want." She told Marinette. 

"Please, once she's made up her mind there is no changing it." Marinette grumbled and wiped her tears. "Why does she hate me?"

"I don't know dear." The assistant sighed. "But she's going out of town for a few days if that helps."

Marinette nodded. "She's only mad that her advertising girl got a bruise, I can't shoot from my left side now."

Nathalie sighed and nodded. "Would you like some ice when we get back to the mansion?" She asked.

"No thank you Nathalie, I'm just going to take care of my studies and then go to bed." She muttered. Yeah right.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"I will." The car stopped and she got out. She walked into the mansion and met her mother at the top of the stairs.

"Go to your room now, and stay there." She hissed with a glare. "And you won't be going to school for the rest of the week."

Marinette hung her head low and let out a shaky breath. "When my 18th birthday comes in the spring. I will be moving out." Marinette growled and walked to her room.

Sabine followed her and grabbed her by the arm and then slapped her. "Don't you dare speak to me like that." She said. "You are such a disgrace."

"I. Am. Leaving!" Marinette cried. "I refuse to be apart of your advertising shtick any longer."

Sabine growled and moved to slap her again when a red glove stopped her and pulled Marinette away. Then he pulled her into his arms and glared at Sabine.

"What gives you the right to slap a child like that?! Especially your own?!"

"Red?" Marinette asked shocked. 

She winced as Sabine pulled her back. "Get out, now." Sabine ordered roughly.

"No you have no right to do that. I came here to give miss Marinette something that was left behind at the last Akuma attack and Adrien Agreste said it was hers." He said crossing his arms. "Now if you don't stop I'm going to take your ass to jail!"

"She's my daughter, she needs to learn discipline." Sabine roared. 

Marinette whimpered. "Red, please, go, please." She begged.

He looked at her and then back at Sabine "fine, but only because /you/ want me too, Marinette." He said. "But know this... I'll be watching." He said and took off.

Marinette watched him go and tore free of her mothers grasp. Falling to her butt. Sabine stared down at her and scoffed at her daughters disgrace. She turned around and walked to her office, promptly slamming the door shut.

=========

Adrien landed on a roof not far from the mansion and detransformed then texted Marinette to meet him at the tower, get out of the house for a while.

She picked up her phone and stared at it. She held it so hard and so forcefully that it cracked in her hand. Leaving little prices of glass inbedded in her skin. Tears dropped and she grinned maliciously. She started to giggle and then burst into historical laughter. Black bubbled around her and she took her wrappings off. She slammed her phone against the wall and took her transformation in stride. Her eyes became bright orange with flecks of yellow but her costume was of Chinese tradition. Her skirt was short and revealing of her thighs and her breasts popped against her corset. Her heels where high and sharp. Dazzled with sapphires and blue topaz. Her hair was pinned up and gentle curled ran in her face as blue beaded haircombs held it all in placed

Adrien sighed as he waited at the tower, Marinette hadn't texted him back and he was worried he over stepped his place. He was just wanting to help, but now he thought maybe it wasn't a good idea after all. To be there waiting for her. No he should have just stayed away. He sighed and pulled his knees into his chest when he heard maniacal laughing.

"Now now little bug, don't look so sad." Marinette said. She was holding herself up side down by what looked to be. . . A tail? She twisted her head abnormally and her eyes twitched. "Why don't we have a bit of fun, I'll take your miraculous as payment." She said and licked her lips her tongue was longer.

Adrien backed away from her and stared. "M-Marinette?" He asked eyes wide.

"Oh, poor beetle, that's not my name anymore." She said in a sing song voice. She dropped from her tail and twisted to land on her feet. "We could do this the easy way. But I prefer to make things a bit-" she looked down at his crotch then back up to his eyes and smirked. "Harder." Adrien shook his head then took off. Thankfully he was still transformed but he had to lead her away from people. He knew deep down she didn't want to hurt anyone, but he didn't think at that moment he could break through to her.

Marinette cackled crazily and her eyes glowed, she chased after him. "I'm coming to get you!" She called after him with an insane laugh. This wasn't his Marinette. This wasn't his kitty. He sighed at took off to a clear area. He had to hide the tears but he also had to get his kitty back.

When he stopped Marinette landed gracefully behind him. Her pupils and iris where shrunk and she cocked her had and gave a white toothy grin. She started to giggle darkly again. "Private, secluded, I like your thinking my bug." She said. Her long tongue clicked and her tail thrashed from side to side in anticipation.

"No not your bug..." He said finally turning to her and showing the tears streaming down his face. "You aren't /my/ kitty... My Marinette." He said. "I don't know who you are..."

"No, no, no, I'm not yours, I'm just happy. Happy. Happy! HAPPY!" She called out and rushed him moving to batter his chest but she spun last minute and smacked him with her tail. He was send flying and then stood up. He wasn't going to fight her... He couldn't... The idea of his fists hitting her... Was too much... 

"Oh bugaboo, you could have dodge that so easily." She said. She looked like a maniac the way she stood on her hands and gleemed at him. She began to walk on her hands toward him.

"I'm not fighting you Marinette." He said wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"I told you she was gone." She said in a singing voice. She flipped over onto her feet. "If you won't fight then just give me your miraculous now." She said with a grin and got close to him.

"No you won't get them either." He said. "If she is gone then so am I... I can't fight with my kitty, and I can't fight without her... I love her."

"Believe me, she's gone. How does it feel? She's caged in her own mind. And now I'm fighting you. Your pathetic princess is gone and locked away and you won't even fight to get her back." She laughed loudly like it was a joke. It was to her.

He then looked down and shook his head. She was right, He had to... He just hoped she forgave him. "Forgive me Mari..." He whispered and charged her. She giggled and leapt upward. Using her tail as leverage. She flipped forward pressing her hands to his shoulders and flinging him forward.

He hissed and looked at her as he landed. "Got to do more than that Marinette!"

She grinned creepily and let her tongue fall out of her mouth. Her eyes rolled back and she fell over. She opened her eyes. They where blue again. "A-Adrien?"

"Marinette!" He said and stopped the attack midpunch.

"Adrien? W-Whats going on, where am I?" She asked trying to stand up. She stumbled forward to land in his arms.

"Marinette." He looked at her. "Where's the Akuma?" He asked immediately, before Happy came back.

She held onto him and looked up at him with pale blue eyes. She blinked and they where orange again. She cackled. Catching him off gaurd. She pressed her face into his and forced her enormously large tongue down his throat. He couldn't breath. And her tail and hold kept him from moving. He felt something travel down his throat and he gagged. He thrashed his head trying to breath. She had his arms pinned down but not his feet and he managed to knock her off as he hacked trying to catch his breath.

She grinned as slobber trickled down her tongue and to the ground. He was now enraged by the fact that this thing was toying with him. He wanted to desperately get Marinette out. But he needed to know what was now in his system. "What the hell did you do!?" He wheezed.

"Nothing in particular, you didn't like my kisses?" She asked with a playful frown. She giggled and swung her hips from side to side as her tail lashed out.

"No..." He groaned as he felt himself getting weaker.

"Can you feel your system shutting down?" She asked with a manic grin.

"What... What did y-you do..." He groaned a bare whisper.

"Oh it's okay bugaboo." She cheered and tapped his nose as he took a knee.

"N-No..." He groaned. He had to fight her. Had to save her.

"Yes." She cooed and kissed his forehead sending him toppling to the ground she smirked and wrapped her tail around him and began to drag him off. "Don't worry bugaboo, we'll have fun together." She said sweetly. That was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fight between Happy and Adrien.
> 
> Some NSFW at the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord

When Adrien woke up he was in a dark and dirty room. The paints on the wall where chipped and the creaky floorboards looked unstable. Adruwn was strapped to a chair by belts and chains. He looked up to see Marinette, well, Happy sitting in a chair with her legs crossed. "Goody, your awake."

"W-what are you doing?!" Adrien asked her, a bit harshly, then he realized he wasn't transformed as he looked down at his naked hands and jeans. 

"Hmmmm Hawkmoth is very deserving, but I just can't give her the miraculous without you handing them over. And I did promise you some fun." Happy purred.

"No... Marinette please don't do this... This isn't you. You don't want to hurt people." He begged. Where was his kitty? The sweet kind kitty that he loved? "What has she done to you..." He looked away. There on the desk was his earrings and he shook his head. If only he could get free. Then he got an idea. "Oh so you wanted to play? Why didn't you say so?" Adrien smirked, taking her aback.

"Ah ah, I'm the one running the show little bug." Happy said, gaining her composure again. Her tail waggled in excitement. Her tail came up and flicked against his cheek in a flirtacious manor. "I knew you couldn't resist my charms." She cooed and got close.

"Well no not when its the one I love, sure I loved Marinette and Chat Noire but, it looks to me your a combination of the two and that makes me happy. I just wished you weren't following a script." Adrien heaved a fake sigh.

Happy pouted. "Shall I jump forward a scene or two then?" She asked suggestively and straddled him.

"I would like that... But I can't enjoy it really..." He said with a fake pout. "You've got me tied up..."

"Perhaps I can make an exception in a little bit." She purred and dragged her tongue across his cheek.

"I would like that... My lady..." He said looking at her his eyes full of lust or so she thought. She giggled sweetly and gave him a kiss. Sliding her hands down his chest to rest on his abdomen. God it felt amazing but he wouldn't give in. This wasn't Marinette.

"Awe its not fair..." He whined. "I want to hold you and I can't..."

"All in good time my pet." She giggled and sucked on his skin. Her tail wiggled and it looked like it had grown some. Interesting.

"But I don't want to wait." He whined. He had to get free it was the only way to get her back to normal. She giggled and her tail grew a bit more. He finally understood, the happier she was the more monstrous her features became. A weakness. She dragged her claws around his shirt and shredded the ropes. Her tail took care of his bound legs.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her then saw the akumatized bracelet...the same one he gave her for her birthday. Secretly he took it and held it tightly in his hand. "Are you happy?" Adrien asked her.

"So happy." She said with a grin and began to grind herself against him He was free. He lifted her up and set her on the table pushing her back down on it. Adrien couldn't believe he was doing this with a practical demon.

All he could do at the moment was pretend it was Marinette under his hands. He saw his miraculous out the corner of his eye and discreetly grabbed them while he distracted her. She mewled cutely for him and her tail wrapped around his thigh, bringing him closer to her. Her tongue became more forked and Adrien could see the remnants of horns forming in her hair and curling outwards.

He had to stop this. "Mari..." He whispered. Then crushed the bracelet. As soon as the bead cracked and crumbled. Marinette screamed bloody murder and held her head instead of his shoulders. Her tail shrunk and her horns disappeared. Her tongue became normal size and her entire body bubbled with black goo. Adrien quickly transformed and captured the Akuma, then set everything back to normal including Marinette.

Marinette laid on the table. Panting heavily and holding her head.

Adrien ran over to her and looked at her. "M-Mari?" He asked hesitantly, hoping that she wasn't effected long enough by the akuma to do damage.

She didn't answer, she just broke down in a sob. "Oh Mari..." Adrien whispered and pulled her close.

"W-What happened to m-me?"

"Y-You were Akumatized..." He said softly as he held her close. He didn't care that they were in a dirty dark room, as long as she was okay.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No you didn't." He said softly "I promise." Side the fact that his cock was aching. 

She cried and sobbed into his shoulder and clung to him. "Everything feels so weird."

He sighed and held her close. "Come on let's get you out of here..." He said God he hoped that she wasn't effected by that demon. She snuggled into him and her sobs ceased gently.

He gently carried out of the filthy hole that was once a house, he zipped away with his yoyo back into the perimeter of town. 

=========

He came in through the trap door of his bakery and placed her gently on the bed. Covering her up with a blanket. 

Marinette was out pike a light and curled up in a ball. 

He sighed and finally let the tears fall. "Oh Mari..." He whispered moving her hair. "I'm so sorry my princess." He whispered and kissed her forehead. She didn't stir. She just laid there. Her breathing was steady but he knew that her body ached. He only wondered why she turned into a half demon of all things 

Adrien walked down to his desk and looked Tikki as he detransformed. Her tossed Tikki a cookie and then sat down. "What was that all about?" He asked. Gesturing to the sleeping girl in his bed. 

Tikki looked down. "I can't say. . ." She muttered. Though she did know.

"Why not?!" Adrien whisper screamed. 

"Adrien she's. . . I've never seen anything like that before. The ability to switch between human and akuma, she wasn't even controlled by hawkmoth. She didn't have a butterfly mask. . . The power she displayed. To you with your emotions, you generate drugs and insert them and then being on the brink of becoming a full pledge demon. It's just unheard of."

"S-So she was doing that... All of it... On her own? But she doesn't remember any of it!"

"She didn't do it on her own. . ." Tikki said and looked down.

"So it was my fault..." He muttered thinking again, he shouldn't have been there.

"The only reason you aren't dead is because nooroo forced a hand and turned her hatred of her mother into something much much more. I have a feeling that he was aided by the peacock kwami." Tikki added. "Plagg had a card into the features of her... Form..."

"Okay I'm confused..." Adrien stated. 

"Adrien, three miraculous jewels controlling one person. That's a disaster waiting to happen."

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked hopefully. Then he stopped and reread the words. "Wait 3 miraculous?" He asked shocked.

"Ehhhhh." Tikki rubbed her neck.

"You don't know do you?" He deadpanned.

"Well it's not that. . . I just." He looked at her and raised a brow. "Yeah I don't know."

He sighed and looked at her. "Great..." He muttered.  
"About her being okay I mean." She said. "It could happen again. Her akumatization was the first stage. Then the application from the peacock and then Plagg trying to openly protect her gave her the features."

"I know what you meant Tikki..." Adrien muttered and walked back up to the loft. Adrien then laid beside Marinette and pulled her close. She leaned into him, not conscious of her movements. But she didn't care. He was warm.

Adrien closed his eyes to hide the oncoming tears. He hated that she was hurt and it was he felt his fault.

They fell asleep together. Seeming it for to be one of the most normal things. 

=========

Marinette woke up first at early morning. She blinked and her eyes became orange again. She crawled out of bed and through the trap door. Leaping away into the night.

Adrien didnt feel her and woke up shortly after she left then sighed and pulled his knees in his chest. He guessed he wasn't good enough for her after all...

Plagg woke up from his pillow and yawned widely. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes before tapping Adrien's shoulder. "Where did Marinette go?" Plagg asked.

Adrien looked up and saw Plagg and his eyes went wide. "W-What are you..." He said shocked. "I thought you were with her."

"No, she didn't transform, that's why I'm asking you."

"I-I dont know..." he said and looked at Tikki, "Tikki, Spots on!" He said quickly then took off to find Marinette.

=========

Marinette stood at the eiffke tower hanging by her tail and looking out into the night. She sniffed the air and followed the sent of fresh meet to a local butcher. She took a line of sausage off the hook out front and scampered away with it.

Adrien took off to try and find Marinette. SOmething was wrong he could tell. he felt it... But he didn't know what it was.

Marinette hung by her tail again and munched on her food. Staring out at the city with a lazy gaze. Her orange eyes glittering in the moonlight.

Adrien caught up with her and stared. "U-Uh Chat?" He asked hesitently. 

She turned around to face him. She sucked up the last of the sausage and yelped in realization. He was the guy that hurt her! She dropped from the ledge by her tail and ran off.

He stared and watched as she ran... She was scared of him... That was the only thing he could think of... But why? he didn't do anything to her... Sighing he secretly followed her.

She landed at a different bakery than his own. Preceding to follow her nose. She broke into the bakery and took the chocolate displayed there but nothing else. Her tail curled into a heart when she tasted it. She was cute when she wasn't trying to kill him.

He sighed and watched her. He didn't know what else to do seeing as he obviously scared her. But he was going to have to do something. 

When she turned to leave she saw him again and her tail lashed in surprising knocking over a table which scared her more. She tripped and fell to the ground. Wincing. She backed up to the counter and his her face. Shying away from him.

He sighed and looked at her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

"You hurt me last time." She squeaked. She was terrified. She obviously wasn't going to attack him. Her tail thrashed violently as she trembled and covered her face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked softly walking over to her... Or tried to.

She yelped and curled up real small hugging her knees. "I know you. You hurt me. The last thing I remember was your face and I was hurting." She squeaked.

"Marinette I would never hurt you." He said.

"That isn't my name." She hissed, the fear still showing in her voice.

"Okay then what /is/ your name...?" He asked her.

She hesitated. "Astaroth." She said. Like. . . The demon of love? And. . . Other things, according to Adrien's knowledge.

Not good...he thought to himself. "Okay...well I didn't hurt you...I was trying to help you..." He told her. 

"Who are you. . ." She asked.

"You look. . . Strange. . ." She said. And unfurled a bit.

"I do?" He asked. 

She reached out then flinched. "M-May i?" She asked.

"Of course..." He said and walked over closer. Slowly.

She stood up on shaky legs and held his arms. Pulling them up to his shoulders and then touching his face. ". . . Red. . . You're very red." She said. That's because he was blushing furiously.

"Yes well..." He said softly. "It's not every day that I'm near you..."

She blinked and her tail wiggled. Her finally got to take her in. She looked like Marinette but it wasn't her. And it seemed that her thighs and breasts where a bit bigger. Her tail was a pale red color with an original spaded heart on the edge. It looked like skin but was about the size of his arm. Her horns curled around and framed her face. Not like a ram, but curled in that way. Pushing her hair out of her face and cupping over her ears before coming down to a sharp point. Her ears had become a little pointer in the time and her nails where long like claws. But fuck, she was adorable. She was still wearing his shirt from earlier and her tail had just created a hole for her shorts. His shirt looked a bit tighter now due to her size though. "I-Im sorry, does it bother you?" She asked and took her hands off him. She was shy, and she was drawing him in. She wasn't even doing it on purpose.

"No it doesn't bother me Astra..." He said softly.

It was her turn to blush. "I-Im sorry if I scared you or anyone else." She said after pulling her hands away. "I'm the demon goddess of war, fertility, love and sex. I'm known by many, I go by Astaroth but I'm also known as Inanna." She said, introducing herself properly.

Adrien nodded and looked at her. "You didn't scare anyone." He said softly. "I know who you are..." He said. "Even if you don't know me..."

She smiled lightly then her eyes narrowed. She shoved passed him and looked out the window three men carrying a wriggling sack. "Stay here." She ordered and leapt out.

Adrien stayed put but wondered what she was doing.

She landed ontop of the van, the man shoved the screaming wriggling bag into. "Now now, is that anyway to treat a lady?" Astaroth asked darkly.

"What's it to you bitch?" The man asked.

She stepped put of the darkness and grinned. Showing her teeth, her tail lashing and her eyes glowing. "Dark swarm." She said quietly and lifted her hand.

The man's eyes went wide and shook then took off running.

The other two held there ground but stepped back. She giggled. "Its been nice to play with you." She said. A black bubbled filled her palm and shot out at them in lashings. Leaving them all paralyzed and gasping for there own breath on the ground.

Adrien sighed and shook his head. he really wished his princess would come back out...

Astaroth lowered her hand and opened the van helping the women and her kid out of the bag. Atleast she was good.

Adrien smiled and looked away from the scene and leaned against the wall.

Astaroth landed back infront of him and smiled. Before turning her head down. "You must think that I'm a crazy person huh?"

"Of course I don't... In fact i've always liked you." He said.

"B-But you don't know me?" She interjected.

"I know you more than you think it do." He promised moving her hair out of her face gently.

She blushed and leaned into his touch. "Really?" She asked softly.

"Of course." He said softly tilting her head up toward him. "I love you."

"Red. . ." She murmured and pressed her lips to his. It felt so inexplicably different from when Marinette kissed him. This was filled with so much more.

He kissed her back. he felt a little like he was betraying Marientte, even though they were the same person... Sort of.

She dragged her claws across his chest and clutched his shirt. She pulled back but he held her. "I-I-"

"What?" Adrien asked. 

"I like kissing you." She whispered.

"You know what? I like kissing you too."

"Will. . . Will you do it again?" She asked. It was almost a beg. Adrien smiled and pulled her close then kissed her deeply.

She shivered and her tail wrapped around his calf. Her cheeks glowed pink as she pawed at him.

"Why don't we go some where else?" He said softly. She nodded and clung to him.

He smiled and picked her up gently then carried her back to the bakery.

Her tail wrapped around his arm once before curling into a heart again. She let out a little gasp as he pressed her into the door to open it.

Adrien shut the door with his foot and then pushed her up the flights of stairs to get back to the apartment. He shut his trap door and carried her up to the bed. All the while keeping his lips on hers. He laid her on the bed and got between her legs. 

She clawed at his shirt and arched her back. Pressing her breasts into him.

Adrien kissed her and kept her close. "I love you." He said and carrased her gently. 

"Red. . . Please. I want you, I love you so much, please." She begged. He nodded and pushed his hands under her shirt to grip her breasts. Continuing to kiss her. 

She gripped him and flipped him over. Straddling him. It felt different since her thighs where plumper but he didn't complain a bit. It felt amazing.

"A-Astra..." Adrien whimpered.

"Ohhhh did I find a soft spot in you my darling?" She asked with bright and playful eyes. She rolled her hips against his. Grinding her core against his growing erection. The friction she caused was quite sinful in itself. More so because she was a demon.

"G-God yes..." He whimpered.

She leaned down and sunk her fangs into his shoulder. Nipping lightly. It didn't hurt at all, oh no, but it left him shivers and pleasure moans.

"M-More..." He whimpered.

"Cumming from only my hips and bites, your so innocent it's adorable." She said lovingly, she pressed into him faster and she bit his other shoulder. Scattering kisses and love marks across him that where sure to leave bruises in the morning.

He groaned and looked at her. He didn't care about cumming which he did a few times but he needed her.

She began to undo the buttons on his shirt one by one. Shrugging out off. Her breasts where large and well fit to her form. And could possibly smother him. Which sounded like a good way to die. He almost wanted to shove her back on the bed and show her how sinful he could be. The thought made him release a low growl.

"Astra.... You're teaseing me..."

"Am I know darling?" She asked with a smirk. He would gladly fuck that smirk of her face, she just needed to keep pushing him.

"Yes, you are..." He hissed. 

She bit her lip and her tail dragged lazily up his calf. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" She whispered to him.

He hissed and flipped them. "I want you..." he said kissing her deeply.

She let out a beautiful moan. It was pure music to his ears. It's like she was made to fit his needs. He gripped her thighs and pulled her backwards into his erection again. "You'll have to get rid of these clothes then." She whispered. She snapped her fingers and her clothes disappeared to what he assumed was her normal attire. Which was every dream he ever wanted. Her horns and lips where painted black while her tail was bright red. The heart on the end of it was ombred to black. Her nails where crimson and her eyes glowed a fiery orange. Her hair was let to be drifted out in soft waves and curls. The lingerie she wore to match herself almost gave him a nose bleed. He was saved just in time since all the blood in his head rushed south. She wore a garter and belt over red lacy panties. Her bra was open but leather straps cries crossed on her stomach. She looked up at him and she was panting madly. Her tongue was still of normal size but he couldn't help but be entranced by her

"Oh god... You're so beautiful." He whispered as he stood up to take his pants off.

"You're so far away." She whined. She snapped her fingers again and he was stripped to his boxers. Well that was convenient. He smirked and crawled back on the bed then kissed her.

She grinned and kissed him back. Letting her tongue lap at his. Her dug his fingers into the flesh of the back of her thighs and she moaned.

Adrien moved his hands to her sex and carrassed her. Then he kissed her deeply as he realized she was wet. "You're so ready for me, aren't you?"

She keened. "N-Now whose teasing who?" She yelped and curled up into him and began to grind roughly when he caressed her tail. Bingo.

"Well looks like i found it." he smirked as he rubbed her tail again and he took his cock out of his boxers. Sliding then down his legs and kicking them away. His cock pressed against her slick pussy and she bucked as the head flicked against her clit. 

Her toes curled and her back arched as she twisted. Begging and pleading for it.

"Please, please. Just fuck me, fuck my brains out, fuck me till I'm a puddle of goo at your feet. Till I'm screaming and begging for mercy." She begged wantonly. Well if that wasn't the dirtiest thing he ever heard someone say to him.

He stared and then smiled and with a swift motion was deep inside of her.

She let out a silent cry, her mouth opened. She locked her legs around him and shuddered. She was so filled with him it almost seemed surreal. "Move." She begged

He nodded and moved in her as he kissed her deeply to hide the moans. All he needed was his parents to come up and see him in bed with a demon. She bucked her hips to meet him halfway. Staring down as she shoved in and out of her. Adrien had tamed her. If it where any other man she would have dominated them. But this man had taken her over. And she had let him. He moved deeper in her and kissed every inch he could reach as he carrassed her. She whined into his mouth and her own movements became jerky and eractic.

Adrien moved faster and harder, "G-God Astra..." He moaned as he carrased her tail again. Stroking it like he would stroke his own cock. 

"R-Red!" She squealed and her back arched. She clung to him for dear life at the coil in her belly snapped and she came around him.

He didn't really plan to lose his virginity to a demon that was strictly using Marinette's body for her own capability. She was still a demon. It wasn't Marinette. It looked and sounded so fucking wrong. So why did it feel so natural for him to feel this way for a demon. He was having a hard time thinking if she seduced him or vice versa.

He moaned as felt his rise then came in her. He didn't plan to but he lost control of his actions and his body took over. 

She waved her hand and something happened though he didn't know what. "I-I think I'm in love with you." The goddess chimed.

He smiled and nuzzled his face in her neck. "I think I love you too."

"Demons can get pregnant to you know. That whole wave of the hand thing was me sending your fluids to another dimension." She explained and changed back into normal clothes. 

=======

As she said that a portal to some other realm opened. A high serphant king was addressing his proud people about taking over his elemental plain. A black hole portal opened next to his head and cum landed all over his face. 

The king hissed lowly and then screamed at the top of his lungs. "ASTAROTH!!!!!"

=======

Astaroth began to run her claws through her hair to smooth it out as she smiled at him. "So, where am I?" She asked.

"Besides in my bed?" He asked.

"Besides that, suppose I should ask when too." She shrugged. "I'm thousands of years old, it's my first time on earth since the dark ages, it's obviously pass that time now."

well its 2021, and your in Paris, France." He told her.

"Paris. . . I've never been to Paris." She whispered. "C-Can I access you?" She asked.

"Access me?" He asked confused.

"Read over your memories, gain information about the world and the time period, and of course, learn more about you."

"Um sure...I guess."

Then he thought different of it. If she read him he would be figured out. But she was already pressing her soft finger tips to his temple and humming softly.

"Wait... Do you have to know more about me?" He asked her.

"I'd like to." She said softly. She cupped his face and her breath hitched.

"Its just... There are something's... I can't tell you..." He said softly.

"You don't trust me?" She said finally and let go of him.

"No its not that, its just I go by Red to a handle full, and you are in that handful." He said softly. He did trust her since she was sort of Marinette.

"I'm a handful. . . Yes I understand now. Goodbye, Adrien." She said her tail and horns disappeared and she became smaller. Her claws retracted and her eyes phased back into blue. Marinette sat before him before she crashed into the pillows and snuggled up. Sleeping peacefully again.

Adrien groaned and looked at Marinette then he noticed they were both fully clothed. "Great now I have a demon mad at me probably... That's all I needed."

"Go to bed baby." Marinette mumbled from her pillow, still sleeping she pulled him down to bed with her and cuddled up to him.

He sighed and pulled her close but it was a very long time before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't edit at all. Let us know how we did, we love feedback! 
> 
> Love, Kat and Lady


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astaroth comes back into play and takes on a form to be able to be with both Adrien and Marinette ;)

Adrien and Marinette decided to skip school the next day, just to give Marinette some time to recover. She slept peacefully and nuzzled her face in his neck. Purring gently.

'At least Astaroth didn't come back out.' Adrien thought as he ran a hand through Marinette's hair gently. What he wouldn't give for time to stop then and there. He felt teeth in his neck and looked down, Marinette was biting him in her sleep, God why did she have to be so cute, he then realized that the love bites and hickeys from Astaroth where gone. He sighed and shook his head he knew it wasn't a dream. It couldn't have been. No what he felt and did that night was real, he just hoped he didn't piss her off. He didn't need an angry demon on his hands.

Marinette looked up at him with bright blue eyes. She was awake, finally.

"Good morning." Adrien smiled softly.

"Morning." Marinette whispered and wrapped an arm around his torso. "D'You sleep okay?"

"Fine, you?" Adrien asked wondering of she remembered anything from the night before.

"Like a baby." She chuckled. 

Nope, not a damn thing.

"Good." He smiled and held her close. 

"My head feels funny." She said and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked, concern immediately flooding his voice. 

"Feels like a jack hammer, and I keep seeing pictures. . . Of. . . You?" Marinette questioned.

"Me?" He asked confused.

"I don't know. Sun blonde boy with stunning green eyes." Marinette said gesturing to him. The memories that Astaroth accessed must've passed over.

"I don't know love." He lied.

She sighed and curled back up. "Did something happen? I feel. . . Sore."

"Well besides you being akumatized. . . No. . . Not that I know of." Adrien said, deciding not to tell her about Astaroth.

"Maybe that's why." She muttered and held her side.

"Maybe. . ." He paused. "I-I had to fight you. . ." He said ashamed.

"That's good." Marinette said, surprising and catching Adrien completely off gaurd.

"Why?" Adrien asked, his eye brows raised. 

"Adrien, I became an akuma I could have hurt others or you. You needed to stop me, to fight me. You can't let your emotions get in the way of that when your life and others lives are on the line."

"I just. . . Didn't want to hurt you and I did. . . That makes me feel bad. . ." He muttered.

"Again, you aren't hurting me. Your hurting an akuma, the cure fixes everything."

'Not everything.' He thought. "Okay Mari." Adrien said softly.

Marinette cuddled back into him and fell asleep. They just maxed around the house all day. Watching movies and filling up on junk food. Something Marinette didn't get often. But since she was no longer her mothers advertising girl. Adrien smiled and held her all day. He was glad that she was slowly getting back to normal.

Even her side seemed to be healing up some since she was able to move around more. He was glad that his parents got out of the house for a friends gathering. But as soon as they left Marinette shifted into Astaroth again.

"Oh, it's you." Astaroth said with a raised brow.

"Yeah. . . I live here. . ." He said slightly backing away since Adrien was sure she was mad at him.

"Tomato tamato." She shrugged then cocked her head. "What's the matter, not happy to see me?" She asked.

"No, it's just I thought you might be mad at me." Adrien said nervously. 

"Provided that I do feel a bit offended, buts it's normal. . . I am a ugly handful of a demon." She snorted.

Adrien sighed and looked at her. "That isn't what I said." He deadpanned.

"You said I was a handful." Astaroth countered. She turned her head down sadly. She obviously had the power to make him shatter but she didn't use it. She wasn't mad. She was just upset that he saw her as such a burden.

Or so she thought. 

"No I said only a handful knew who I was." Adrien said crossing his arms.

She didn't answer. Her eyes shifted back to him before flinching down again. "Kill me if you so wish, I won't stop you." She said.

"Why would I kill you?" He asked walking over to her. He cared for Marinette. He couldn't hurt any part of her. Astaroth was a part of her. 

"Well. . . Alot of you mortals want to kill me."

"Well I'm not a typical mortal." Adrien said to her. 

"Human all the same, which is. . . A. . . Flaw, I suppose. I'm made in a mold, an image, I'm taught how to act and feel. I'm not real." She whispered and looked up at him.

"What do you mean you aren't real? "

"Think about it. I'm a demon goddess that has seen other worlds and realms. I've lived for millions of years, since the beginning of religion. Religion is simply and idea in your eyes. . . I'm not real, I may be able to be seen, or be touched." She lifted his hand and placed it over her heart. There wasn't a beat. "But I'm not alive.

"I won't ever be alive, I don't have feelings except the ones I was taught. I don't have real emotions. My entire existence I've wanted to be able to feel things different than that of hate and love. But it's all I know."

Adrien looked at her and smiled gently. "Then I'll teach you." He promised.

"There would be consequences." Astaroth warned.

"Like what?" Adrien asked her worried.

"Marinette. . . The constant switch of me and her would become unstable, and she has yet to know about me. Or I could possibly be split. I could become detached from her form and take on a physical one."

"Would that... H-Hurt her?" He asked. This was just great, he loved Marinette, but he liked Astaroth too.

"No it wouldn't hurt her, but it wouldn't naturally feel great for me. I want to learn, I want you to teach me. But the switching drains some of my power. Not much to be truly effective but I can't stay in the real world for long." She said. "Its why I use her as a host. Her magic power is swarming because of the miraculous she was controlled by. If I where to take on a true physical form I. . . Wouldn't survive in the real world. I would become an immortal human with a tail and horns. I would be a freak of nature more than I already am."

He looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry. . ." He said softly. He really wanted to help her.

"Either that or I would become part of my one true form and be seen as a monster. I'm not particularly. . . Attractive when I'm in that form." She paused then re-thought what she said. "Wait a minute. . . My form. . . That just might work." She said a smile growing on her face. "Umm uh make me feel something new." She commanded and stood infront of him. "I only know of love and hate, so something other than those to should work."

"Um what about happiness?"

"It fits into a love category." She said as Plagg came in the room. Her nose twitched and she squealed. Jumping five feet in the air. She covered her nose and coughed. "What it azezals name is that smell?!" She yelped.

Adrien smiled as he got an idea. "That is a very stinky cheese that Plagg there likes. But that's an emotion. Gross or disgusting reaction."

Astaroth coughed and gagged and then glowed. Plagg floated around her and the smell wafted every where. "No more. No more!" She begged. Plagg snorted and floated away. She glowed more and then. . . Sneezed? "A-Again!"

"What about fear? I know you feel anger and hate? But fear?"

"I-I'm not allowed to be afrai-ACHOO!" Astaroth sneezed again.

Tikki came up behind her, Adrien nodded. And Tikki pulled her tail. Making Astaroth yell in surprise before tumbling over. Her chest ached and she curled up in fear, she was trembling. She hated having her tail pulled. Loved having it caressed, but pulled? Never!

"Everyone is allowed to be afraid." Adrien told her.

She shook violently and held her head. "H-Hit me." She muttered, her voice was betraying her.

He sighed biting his lip. Then slapped her wrist

She fell over on her back and didn't move. She screamed and her back arched. Bright light filled the room and a small boom filled his ears as if a gun went off right next to his head. When the light faded Marinette and someone else laid on the ground, this someone else was a women with a tail and horns laid next to her.

Adrien went to both girls but didn't know what else to do. He was worried about both of them. Astaroth said that she couldn't survive for long without a host. 

It didn't help that this girl was completely naked. Her hair fanned out in waves, it was a red ombred to black. Her horns where a dark mahogany color and her tail was a pale red with black tipped. All of her nails where black. She had a perfect hourglass figure. Her waist was slim her thighs and hips where large along with her breasts. Marinette looked like Marinette but she wasn't up first. The other girl was. She looked at her hands and body and then touched her face. She looked at Adrien. "Red, it's me, Astaroth." She said with a smile. Her teeth where a pearly white and slightly sharp.

Then her breath became short and she leaned over again coughing. "K-Kiss me. Please." Astra begged quickly as she coughed.

He nodded and kissed her. He just hoped that Marinette didn't see. . . Or that Tikki tell her or Plagg for that matter.

Her breathing became steadier. She sucked in a breath and Adrien felt her heart begin to beat. She pulled away from him but leaned her head on his shoulder. He held her by the waist and then looked down. Marinette peered up at him with teary eyes but she didn't move, just stared.

"I-It isn't what you think Mari!" Adrien said quickly. "Please. . . Don't-d-don't think."

Astaroth turned around to face her. They locked eyes and astaroth placed a hand on Marinette's forehead. Marinette flinched but didn't move. Her eyelids became heavy. "Sleep, little one, sleep." She whispered and Marinette obeyed. "Adrien, if you'd be so kind to provide me with some attire I would be grateful." She said as she picked Marinette up.

"Um sure but what did you do to Mari?" He asked walking to his closet and grabbed some of his jeans and a shirt.

"She will rest for now and I will explain in the morning. For now she might have to share you. I'm harnessing love into my energy and power source, that's why I'm able to be hear right now." Astaroth said. She took the clothes from him after setting Marinette down in the bed and she began to get dressed. It was a bit of a tight fit but she made it work. "I know it's a lot to ask but this is my first time doing something like this."

"What did you want? I mean I don't know how I'm going to face her now... " Adrien mumbled this was what he was afraid would happen. "I mean I can do somethings but not a lot. . ."

"You've had sex with me before. It was just in her body. I just need physical affection. But believe me when I say she will understand. Have faith in me." She said softly and hugged him.

"I hope so..." He said and pulled her to his sofa. Then laid her down and kissed her again.

She kissed him back and rubbed his shoulders. "Now now darling. I just got dressed." She chuckled and kissed his forehead. 

"Well you asked. . ." He said nipping at her.

"Hmmm I guess I'll allow you to deliver just this once." Astaroth chuckled and nuzzled him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't edit. 
> 
> No one can edit. 
> 
> Love, Kat and Lady


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus the smut in this chapter is amazing, prepare yourself for some lovely threesome sex, lesbian moments, and anal pegging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open!

Astaroth sat on Adriens bed. Naked again just watching Marinette. She was completely fascinated by the girl. Adrien was to busy showering to come play with her some more. But she was filled up with love anyway. She laid down with the girl and snuggled into her back. No wonder Adrien loved her, Marinette was so soft, and she purred! It made the demon goddess giggled excitedly, making her tail thrash happily.

Adrien walked out of the shower and sighed. "I guess your happy now?" He asked smiling, but still worried about Marinette's reaction when she woke up.

"Come cuddle with us." Astaroth said with a smile. Putting Marinette in the middle he got in on the otherwise and wrapped his arms around the two girls.

"I understand why you like her. She is quite cute." Astra said and nuzzled Marinette's neck.

He smiled and nodded. "Marinette is sweet and gentle too. She always tries to help everyone." He said kissing the sleeping girls forehead.

"But her mother. . . She is a bitch to her. I-I think she abuses her. . ." He added, wishing he could do something about it.

"Oh. . . I'll take care of that." Astra smirked and began to conjour up a plan. "But let's rest for now. I'm sure Marinette with have questions in the morning." Astaroth finished. Adrien nodded and buried his face in Marinette's neck. He soon fell asleep to her purrs.

So did Astaroth, nuzzling her happily as they each slept. The bed was a bit small but they made it work. 

~~~

Marinette blinked her eyes open tiredly and looked down at Astra first. She blushed. There was a naked women in her bed! And she was part animal?! She screamed and backed up into Adrien. Desprate to move away from the thing in the bed. 

Adrien jolted to the sound of Marinette's screams and wrapped his arms around her immediately, trying to soothe her. "It's okay Mari." He whispered albeit frantically. 

"What is that thing?!" Marinette yelped, pointing a finger at the demon. 

Speaking of which. Astaroth blinked her oranges eyes opened and yawned. "What's the matter Adrien? Marinette?"

Adrien sighed and looked at Marinette. "This is Astaroth, she's a- she's a demon. Astra, why don't you explain and I'll see about getting you something to eat. . . And some colthes that will fit. . ."

"Nah that's okay." Astra said and snapped her fingers and she was in suitible clothes again. Shorts and a tank top but it still worked. She breathed hot air onto her hand and pressed it to Marinette's head.

Adrien watched and looked at her. "What are-?"

"Putting the explanation in her head so she gets what she needs to know. It's much faster than talking away the day I think." Astaroth chuckled.

"Okay, and about what I-um did to help?" Adrien asked hoping she wouldn't tell her that.

"Well she needs to know obviously. I'm basically living with you now." Astra shrugged. She took her hand off Marinette's head and Marinette nearly fell over. "Hey, maybe we can even get her on board." Astra winked. God that was quite a thought.

Adrien blushed as he held Marinette steady. "Astra. . ."

"Give her a minute to process." The demoness said. 

Adrien nodded and sighed as he held the girl steady. He really hoped that Marinette didn't hate him.

"Even then, I can sway her decision." She said as black swirled her finger tips. God he must have said that last bit out loud.

"No, if she hates me she does." He sighed.

"Not what I meant." Astaroth smirked as Marinette jolted in Adriens arms. 

He looked at Marinette and signed. "Mari?"

"A-Adrien?" The girl asked. "W-What's going on?"

Adrien looked at Astaroth then at Marinette. "Well-"

"Nice to formally meet you." Astra said, she picked Marinette's hand up and kissed her knuckles. Marinette blushed furiously.

Adrien rolled his eyes and sighed. "This is Astaroth...she's a demon...and a good friend." He said, shocking Astaroth, the demoness had never heard that from anyone before.

"Thank you, Adrien." Astra said with a smile. 

"I know." Marinette said.

He nodded and then looked at Marinette. "A-are you okay?" He asked worried. 'Please don't hate me.' He thought.

"I-I don't."

"Don't what?" He asked.

"Hate you, or her." Marinette said and looked away.

"Th-Then why won't you look at me?" He asked hurt, Marinette may say that she didn't hate him, but her actions were stating otherwise.

"I'm just thinking." Marinette whispered. "About how this will work out."

"W-Work out?" Adrien said confused. 

"Yeah, all this-" Marinette put her hands to gesture out to his room and the goddess. "I just don't know."

Adrien sighed and looked down. "I-I understand it Mari." He muttered.

Astaroth realized that Adrien was genuinely scared that Marinette would really hate him, even though she said she didn't.

"There's isn't a thing to be afraid of." Astra assured.

Adrien shook his head and got up then walked to his closet to get something else to wear. He didn't know if he could believe that or not.

"Let me speak with her Adrien." Astra said. She looked at him with pleading orange eyes. He knew he could trust her with this

"Yeah sure." The boy sighed and walked out of his room. Then slid down the walk, far away from the room.

Astra watched him go with a smile and then looked at Marinette. "Listen m'lady, I'm not a homewrecker by name, but I'd rather choose to live rather than die. I know sharing doesn't seem okay, but it can actually be kinda fun."

"How is that? If he likes you more I understand that, and I'm not going to come." Marinette snipped. 

"Believe me, he likes me as a friend. But he wants you. He doesn't want me to die. So why don't we make a deal?" Astra suggested, the demoness held out her hand. "A binding contract between us." She said. "We share Adrien, I do it to live you do it for love. It's a win, win. Sharing is my way of showing that I care. I used to be a part of you but I need to have my fill of affection as the demon goddess of love. I'm thousands of years old but i look like a teenager and will for quite sometime. But if I die, love dies with those who worship me. War will break loose and not even your god can fix it. So if you don't want that on your conscious I suggest we make the most if it. How bout it m'lady?" Astaroth purred. 

Marinette sighed, but nodded. "Okay..." She said, still not sure how he would feel about being shared.

"Well, are you waiting for a formal invitation my dear?" Astaroth asked. Marinette quickly shook her hand and the contract was binded in a seal that only Marinette and Astra could see. 

Astaroth smirked and pulled Marinette close before giving her a sweet kiss. "Now, don't hate him." She said.

"I-I don't hate him, I really don't." Marinette rushed out in one breath, blushing from the kiss that Astra had given her. 

"Good." Astaroth shrugged and kissed her again. It felt so strange to have another chick that was also dating her boyfriend aswell kissing her.

Marinette shivered if felt strange, but good too.

"But hey, this just means he has to share you too. But I get double the love so I won't be on him as much." Astra said with a smile and held Marinette's hips. The girl blushed as she continued to look at Astaroth. 

"It's okay to enjoy something." Astra said. "You're allowed to. So I've learned."

"O-Okay." Marinette whimpered as she felt herself getting hot. Astra sat cross legged and pulled Marinette into her lap. Her tail wiggled happily as she kissed Marinette more and more. Groping her ass and pressing fingers into her flesh. Massaging it and making Marinette moan.

"G-God, now I see what he does." Marinette smiled.

"Goddess of sex, Darling. I'm quite skilled. Would you like to see?" Astaroth asked as she nipped the other girls earlobe.

"God yes!" Marinette said, a little to quickly, but damn did she want more. 

Astra laid her down gently and rubbed her thighs, coaxing her legs apart to spread more. Astra watched on to the tops of her breasts and began to kiss her all over. Unbuttoning the shirt and exposing her chest. Astra smirked and latched onto her breasts, lavishing her nipples.

Marinette whimpered and immediately could see what it was that held Adrien wanting the demon.

Astra moved lower to her stomach and pulled her shorts and panties down. She looked hungrily at Marinette's core and smirked. She buried her face in Marinette's heat and lapped up at it like a puppy. God this demon was good. Incredible. Marinette didn't even see women this way, so she couldn't comprehend why she was letting this demon eat her out. She could comprehend why she made the contract with her, but God she didn't regret it in the slightest.

"M-More!" Marinette whined.

Astra smirked against her cunt and gave the little bundle of nerves a hard suck. She inserted her middle finger into Marinette's pussy. Curling it against her g-spot, finding it instantly.

Marinette's back arched and she moaned loudly. "O-oh g-god!"

"Now now princess, let's see if I can remember a special spell." Astra said with a smirk looking up from her treat with a smile. She shed her clothes and chanted something. With a puff of black smoke, Astra stood before Marinette with a huge cock, and this thing, wasn't fake. Marinette could tell because it leaked with pre-cum.

"C'mere." Astaroth said. Wagging a finger for Marinette to come forward.

Marinette, on the other hand, wasn't sure because she had wanted Adrien to be her first. "You know your allowed to say no too. I know what your thinking." Astra said and her gaze softened. She snapped her fingers and became herself again. She pulled Marinette to her and held her close. "It's okay mon Amour." Astaroth said softly. 

"I-I just wanted Adrien to be my first." Marinette blushed.

"And that's okay." Astra promised and gave her a loving peck. "We can have him come in and take care of you." Astra suggested, Marinette nodded her agreement.

"I'll be back in a moment." Astra promised and pressed her lips to Marinette's forehead. She stepped away from her and crawled down the trap door. "Adrien." She asked as she stepped into the living room.

"Hmm?" Adrien hummed, putting his book down to look at her.

"Your lady is in need of some assistance." She purred and grabbed his hand to tug him up from the couch. Adrien raised a brow but followed Astaroth back up to his room. 

"What?" He asked looking at Marinette who was blushing scarlet.

"C-Can you. . . Fuck. . . Me?" The girl asked quietly.

Adrien looked at her shocked at her language but he smiled. "If you want me too Mari." He said softly and walked over to her.

"Pl-Please. I want you to be my first." Marinette stated.

Adrien nodded and walked up to her then laid her down. "Okay, my princess." He said and kissed her deeply.

"If you don't mind. I'll just step out." She said and swatted Adrien's ass before scampering down. Adrien was quick to catch her by the tail though.

"Astra what the actual hell?" Adrien asked lowly.

"Whhhhat?" She asked blushing. She was still naked and Marinette was practically fucking Adrien right now. Was this the best time for a conversation? No. But Adrien thought otherwise.

"What did you two-"

"Uhh I think it's fair." She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "We made a contract and I ate her out badda bing badda boom."

Adrien blushed and let her go then focused his attention back to Marinette.

"Do you want me to go or stay princess?" Astaroth asked Marinette.

Marinette blushed and looked at Adrien. She didn't care but what about him. Did he? "If you want to stay Astra, you can, but you may want to join us." He blushed.

"O-Only if you both want me to." She looked to Marinette for confirmation and she nodded. She walked back to the bed and her tail swung into a heart shape as Marinette caressed her chin.

Adrien looked at Marinette and smiled. "So. . ." He whispered and kissed her as he caressed Astra.

"Guess we're all dating one another now." Marinette chimed as she pulled Astra down to the bed. Astaroth squealed and her tail wrapped around Marinette's calf, Adrien could only watch hungrily as Astra made out with Marinette.

Adrien threw a pout cause he wanted Marinette's cute lips on him "Then I guess I'll go for these." He said, Adrien's hand slid between the two girls to grip Marinette's breast while his mouth latched onto her other nipple. 

Marinette moaned her back arched as Astra grabbed Adriens throbbing dick. He moaned as he licked her nipples and he started getting harder then he pulled back and look at Marinette "Do you still want me as your first?"

"Yes, God yes." Marinette pleaded.

"Makes me wonder what I'm gonna do." Astra panted.

Adrien blushed and looked at her, then took her clawed hand and placed it on his ass.

"You don't mean-" Astaroth began.

"I mean if you want." Adrien said quickly. 

"Are you really ready for that? Have you ever tried that?" Astaroth asked but gripped his ass.

"Well actually I-I have-"

"What?!" Marinette and Astra yelped in unison.

"N-Nothing to much, j-just played a little." Adrien admitted, blushing scarlet.

"That's hot." Both girl said together. Blushing intensely.

Adrien blushed deep red and looked down. "Um, y-yeah. . ."

Astra whispered something to Marinette that made them both smirk. Astra rubbed Adriens shoulders while Marinette pulled him down to bed with her again. He looked at the girls and wondered what was going on, but he was loving every minute of it.

Adrien looked back at astra and she was now sporting a thin pegging strappon. His eyes widened and then he looked forward and Marinette was in an angel costume.

He truned even more red and smiled "God I must be in heaven." he grinned.

"Maybe, or hell." Marinette said pointedly. She nodded to Astra and Adrien felt a sharp sting on his ass. Astra had just spanked him. He turned around and she was in full devil lingerie.

Adrien smiled. "I don't care which one." He said beet red as all the blood rushed to his cock.

"Go ahead and fill me up." Marinette said as blush tinted her cheeks.

He smiled and pulled her foreward then lined himself up to her sopping pussy. "Are you ready for it?"

"Please." Marinette begged. Her cheeks glowed along with her eyes.

He nodded and pushed himself into her. Marinette moaned in sink with Adrien. He almost forgot about Astra before she swatted his thigh and pressed the toy against him. He groaned and moved so that Astra could get better access to him. Astra nipped his ear and pushed into him. Making him thrust further in Marinette. 

Marinette moaned and astra grunted. "Adrien." Marinette whined.

"Move your hips Mari." Adrien whimpered as Astra thrusted in him and slapped his ass again.

Marinette moaned and rolled her hips against him. "Ready for the fun part?" Astaroth asked hotly in his ear.

"F-Fun part?" Adrien groaned. 

Astra smirked and thrusted into him. Making him sink into Marinette. He felt metal around the base of his cock and something at his back made him want to scream in pleasure. He could only assume it was his prostate and the thing on his member was probably a cock ring. "O-Oh G-God!" He all but shouted.

He was so glad his parents weren't home. Astra and Marinette were too. Marinette moaned. The white bralette she was wearing barely contained her breasts as they bounced along with the rhythm. Adrien wanted to cum so bad "God. Hit. That. Again!" He begged as he thrusted deeper into Marinette.

Astra responded by thrusting against the spot over and over again. "You wanna cum pretty boy?" Astra asked. Her tongue hung lazily from her mouth but it didn't effect her speech. "Call me goddess." She demanded. 

"Please, my goddess, please!" He begged as he thrusted in Marinette who was on her own cloud nine experiance having already came to orgasm.

Adrien pulled out of Marinette to give her a break. He continued to jerk himself with his hand as Astra fucked him from behind. "Cum for me." She commanded and the ring disappeared.

He did as she commanded and with another thrust he came all over his hand and Marinette.

Marinette panted for her breath as Adrien shivered and collapsed in on her. Holding himself up shakily. Astra pulled out of him gently and panted with him before crawling into Marinette and giving her kisses.

Adrien shook and panted. "Th-That was-" He looked at Marinette who was busy kissing Astaroth. He smiled and nodded. "Okay, my beauties."

"Kisses for you to Adribaby." Astaroth praised and kissed him gently. 

"You did so good." Marinette nodded and crawled on top of him to give him kisses too. Adrien now found himself stuck in the middle between a goddess and his angel, sleeping peacefully on either side of him.

Adrie smiled and snuggled between them and was soon fast asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't edit. Lol 
> 
> Neither of us can edit. 
> 
> Leave comments and Kudos. 
> 
> Love, Kat and Lady


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astaroth goes to school, tiresome in a classroom, and a surprise for Curtis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open!

When Adrien woke up, it was Friday morning. Last day till the weekend, thank God. Or well, thank demons but that was besides the point. Adrien was late for school and he was squished between two pairs of breasts.

He groaned and looked at the two who still slept peacefully. "Um girls?" He whimpered.

"What?" They said in unison. Astra and Marinette grumbled something about more sleep and teddy bears.

"I'm going to be late for school." Adrien said and Marinette shot up.

"What's school?" Astra asked and moved. 

"It's the thing we're going to be late for!" Marinette squealed and rushed down. 

"Wait! I'm hungry!" She called. Though she wasn't actually hungry since she needed to feed off physical affection.

"Astra, we can't." Adrien said looking at her as he pulled his jeans on. "I'm sorry."

"Just kisses. It doesn't have to be that." Astaroth whined and took hold of his wrist. "Take me with you." She begged.

Adrien sighed and looked at Marinette who nodded. "Okay, but what about your tail and horns? you don't want people to freak right?"

"Oh." Astra mumbled, she tapped on her horns and they disappeared, she gave her tail a loving stroke and that went bye bye too. "Now please, quickly." She begged again. 

Adrien chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss while Marinette finished getting drsssed.

Astra responded by giving him kisses and pushing her self flush against him. Running her hands over his skin. Colliding her tongue with his which had now become a normal size. Adrien felt hands on his should when he looked across Marinette pulled him away to give him time to get dressed, meanwhile, Marinette crashed her lips against Astra.

Adrien smiled and quickly got dressed then pulled the two girls apart. "Mari you know we're going to have to be careful, Alya and the others don't know about Astra."

The two girls smirked and wrapped their arms around him. Astra kissed his neck while Marinette worked on his lips. "Now now, I don't have to do to much of anything. She'll be introduced as a new transfer student and she can sit next to me and you. It'll be discreet." Marinette promised as she pawed at him. Astra held his hips and nuzzled against him. The demoness snapped her fingers and she was dressed for school.

"How bout it 'master'?" Astaroth purred.

Adrien looked at her rasining an eyebrow. "Master?" He asked. "And I don't know."

"Aww don't like it? But technically since you're my food source and your providing me something to actually live for. I think the title fits you." She said with a smile. Astra kissed his cheek and got out of bed. Marinette did the same and Adrien clasped her hand. Astra watched in curiosity as they walked out of the bakery and to school. Astra following behind them.

"I didn't say that I didn't like it Astra." He smiled at her. He wanted to take her hand too, but he knew what their friends would think and that wouldn't be good.

Astra chuckled and patted his shoulder before returning her hands to her side and looking around. She never got to see Paris in the day time.

"Its a beautiful city isn't it?" He asked as they walked. Thankfully they weren't too late.

"It is." She said with a smile. Her nose wrinkled at all the smells of the day.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around Marinette. "Come on you two."

Astra giggled and they walked up to the school. Astra was immediately bombarded by students pushing and shoving to get to their classes. She fell back into Adrien and Marinette wrapped an arm around her. "Why didn't you tell me it would be this wild?" Astra asked meekly.

"Sorry usually its not as bad." Adrien sighed. "When you get here on time."

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "Which one is ours then?"

"Top of the stairs and Astra, it isn't your fault we overslept."

Astra nodded and looked on at all the people. She smiled as they filled the halls and classrooms. She felt love for these people even when they didn't do anything for her, she began to walk up the stairs when she felt a sharp sting on her ass. Someone had slapped her. And that someone was blonde and currently holding her wrist tight. She flinched and tugged. "Who might you be my dear?" Curtis asked with a smirk.

"My cousin Curtis, leave her alone." Adrien hissed. He wasn't about to let Curtis hurt Astaroth. Then they'd all be in trouble. He looked at Marinette with pleading eyes. 'Help.'

Marinette took Astaroths hand and led her and Adrien into the classroom wordlessly. Astaroth glared at Curtis as he followed them in. Nino and Alya where sitting next to each other so Marinette just tugged Astra and Adrien into her seats and they sat next to eachother.

Adrien sighed and sat in his normal seat. "Sorry Astra, I-" Adrien started.

"It's fine, I'll take care of it later." She promised and took Adrien's hand discreetly. "Cousin?"

"Well we can't exactly say, so family it is." Adrien said.

Astra nodded and looked at the board. "Forgive me for this." She murmured and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. She was still there though. Adrien could feel her weight in his lap, she had moved there. She became invisible. 

Adrien sighed and looked at Marinette.

Marinette shrugged and rubbed Astaroths legs which here sat in her lap. "I think it's best for me to observe for now. That way I can touch you and just watch." Astaroth whispered to Adrien.

Adrien nodded hoping she wouldn't get him excited, he didn't need that in the middle of class. But Astaroth didn't do anything of the sort. She just held onto him and watched. Her breathing was steady as Marinette caressed her legs and took notes.

Class ended and the pair waited till everyone was out. And then astra came back. She looked tired. "Adrien. . ." She whispered and nuzzled him.

"Why don't we take you home for a while? You look tired." Adrien suggested 

"No, just hungry, this is a constant up keep." She said weakly. "You guys can't miss anymore of this." Astra gestured to the classroom.

Adrien sighed and looked at Marinette. "Lock the doors Mari, we have a free period. Or don't you have fencing? Or did you drop that too?"

"Fencing." Marinette muttered and picked up her bag. "You two have fun, I won't be long." She winked.

He smiled and looked at Astra. "Ready?" He asked her as Marinette left and made sure the doors were locked. Astra nodded and gasped when Adrien picked her up.

He smiled and carried her to the top row of seats so that no one would see and kissed her deeply an he hid them.

Astra moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around him. "I really am sorry for the inconvenience. I would never ask this much of you if I didn't need to Adrien." Astra promised.

"I know Astra, I know. But you need it and I understand, so does Mari." Adrien said softly. "Now. . ." He trailed off and slid his hand to her pussy, putting her panties to the side to sink a finger into her heat. 

"Do you love me?" Astaroth asked breathlessly. That was an extremely good question actually. When he didn't answer immediately Astaroth locked a grip on his arms and looked up at him. "Do you?" She asked again. 

"I-I think I do." Adrien said softly.

Astra looked up at him her gaze faltered a bit but she let go of his arms to let him continue.

"Astra I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Adrien said softly and kissed her. "I do, But there is more to it. . ." He said thinking about Marinette.

"You need to realize something Adrien. We're all together now, we are all with one another. I love Marinette just as much as I love you and I'm sure she feels the same. . . So why don't you?"

"No I do, I do love you and Mari." Adrien said and he did he just didn't know how people would think if they found out about him and thd two.

"Having a polymorphic relationship is about trust Adrien. We can't do the cousin thing, cause if people found out what would they say? Is having sex with your cousin and girlfriend better than just loving us at the same time?"

She was right and he knew it. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

Astra nodded, "It's okay my love." She promised. She kissed him deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed her back and held her close. Then looked at her. "Can I?" He asked setting his hand on her pussy again.

She nodded. "I think you better, master." She whispered. He felt a fire light in his chest and he growled.

He smirked and then took her skirt off and stuck his fingers in her once more while taking his dick out. "Will you get me ready?" He asked her.

"Of course." She spoke with a higher pitched voice as he fingered her. She sat up and pulled his face down to kiss her. She flipped them and pressed her core against his length and began to grind against him. Damn, she was good.

"Y-Yes." Adrien whimpered as he grabbed her breasts and pulled on her nipples.

Astaroth whined and moaned, bucking her self against him desperately. She felt him getting harder by the second. She snapped her fingers and she was in kitten lingerie. She really was a dream.

"Oh god Astra." Adrien smirked and pulled harder. "You're mine, mine and Mari's." He growled lowly. 

"Y-Yes!" She moaned her agreence to him and her back arched. She pulled away from him and moved down to stroke his length.

"I want in you Astra." He said softly.

She looked up at him with pouty lips and pressed a kiss against his member. Giving it a few kitten licks before straddling him.

Adrien looked at her. "Astra-" He said and held her breasts as a soft knock came "I think our love is ready to join us." He whispered.

Astaroth snapped her fingers and the door open, Marinette walked in and it closed the door. Locking it again. "Come join us princess." Astra called eagerly.

"Yes please." Adrien said.

Marinette smirked and began to strip down. Utterly confident in her steps she walked over to Adrien and hovered over him "Thank you can handle two at once Agreste?" She asked wickedly.

"Give it to me." He smirked. 

Marinette giggled and got down. Letting Adrien maneuver his arms to wrap around her hips. She straddled his chest and swung her ass from side to side. Almost hypnitizing him.

"God Mari, your so fucking hot." 

"If you're waiting for a formal invitation." Marinette looked at Astaroth and smirked and wiggled again. God Marinette was so perfect. He had two girls waving, hovering over where he wanted them.

He smirked and pulled Marinette's pussy to his mouth and lapped at her, as Astra pushed herself down on his cock. Marinette and astra moaned together. There moans stopped and became muffled as Astra locked lips with Marinette.

Adrien moaned himself as he ate Marinette out and bucked his hips into his demoness 

Astra rolled her hips against his and grinned. She dragged her hands down Marinette's side and pressed two fingers to her clit as Adrien fucked her with his tongue. Marinette moaned and rolled her hips against his hot tongue and Astaroths fingers as Adrien thrusted in Astra with great speed. 

Marinette moaned again as she picked upl the pace. She held Astaroth tight as the goddess worked them both. They would never understand how they where both so lucky. Astra made herself tighter as bucked against Adrien. 

Adrien thrusted and felt his rise. He pulled from Marinette and groaned. "I-I'm cumming!"

"Cum for us Adrien."

"Yes pretty boy, Cum! 

They both begged. Marinette clung to Astra as the demon continued to work Marinette with her fingers. Astra kept bouncing along on Adriens dick.

Adrien thrusted against Astra and was soon cumming as he continued to tongue fuck Marinette till she came in his mouth. 

Marinette fell back against Astra and Astra waved her hand. Sending Adriens cum to somewhere close by. A boyish scream came from down the hall Astra snapped her fingers and they where all dressed again. Astra picked Marinette up from Adrien's chest and held her close. Adrien couldn't help but wonder what the scream was.

"What was that?' He asked, panting. 

"Oh, I just gave Curtis a little. . . Gift." She smirked. He finally understood what she meant. She had once again sent his cum out of her and to somewhere else. Curtis was the target this time.

Adrien smiled widely and looked at them. "Oh this is good." He smirked.

Astra nodded and held Marinette close. Adrien looked at his girls as they snuggled into one another. Curtis just kept on yelling bloody murder and how disgusting it was.

"Come on girls." Adrien smiled. 

Marinette climbed on Astra to piggy back her, snuggling in once again. Astra carried her proudly and walked with Adrien out of the room.

Adrien rolled his eyes and walked out of the room with them as Curtis was covered in his cum. Adrien had to hold back a snicker.

"Well don't you look horrid." Astra smirked as they walked pass him. Curtis yelled again and the three laughed. "I told you I would take care of it."

"Yes, you did." Adrien laughed and walked to their next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No editing skills here. 
> 
> Leave comments and Kudos!
> 
> Love, Kat and Lady


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Astaroth tender moments.

Astaroth and Adrien continued to walk while Marinette held onto astaroth and yawned a bit more. Adrien pushed the door open and Astaroth set Marinette down in her seat before taking place next to her and Adrien again. Chemistry didn't seem all that hard, that is, until Astra corrected their teacher and then proceeded to prove her wrong.

Adrien buried his face and shook his head. This wasn't good.

Astaroth dripped something from a dropper into a beaker and it became purple from green. Purple smoke made plumes from the beaker.

"See, all chemicals are compatible when you use the right amount. This will probably burn right through metal." The demoness said. She poured it onto the metal tools and they all melted.

Adrien sighed and looked at Marinette knowing that this was asking for trouble.

Marinette shrugged and Astra turned around and waited patiently for Mrs. Mendaleiv. The graying women snarled at Astra but the demon paid no mind to it.

"Who even are you? I don't remember you being in this class."

"Transfer student." Astra answered cooly and waved her hand non chalantly.

Adrien spotted a few things move on a laptop. At the front of the room. "Its my first day. But if you'd like to kick me out of class for correcting you I would be happy to correct you again." Astaroth mused.

"Go sit down. " Mendaleiv hissed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give another demonstration?" Astra asked with a sing song voice and chuckled before returning to her seat.

Astra winked at Adrien and Marinette and took her seat with this again as she pushed the melted tools into the trash. Astra smiled as the teacher returned to the board with a glare. If astaroth had a tail right now. It would be wiggling happily.

Adrien sighed and shook his head then looked at Astra. "You know that things aren't going to be easy now."

"What's that supposed to mean." Astra asked with a raised brow. "Why is she even mad?"

"Because you showed her wrong and well things, She won't make them easy." Marinette chimed quietly. 

"But, I was just correcting her. What's wrong with that?" Astra asked.

"Alright everyone pop quiz.!" Mrs. Mendaleiv said and everyone groaned.

"That's why..."

"What's a pop quiz?" Astra asked to Marinette. 

"Torture, pure torture." Marinette groaned. 

"Oh, sounds like fun!" Astra chirped.

"No, not fun." Adrien muttered, shaking his head from the desk. 

Astra chuckled and mendaleiv slammed papers down infront of them and astra took her easily and stared in awe.

"Oh, quantum physics and partial space bubbles nice." Astaroth said with a grin while everyone else groaned.

Adrien sighed and started on the quiz while Astra flew through it. She looked through it again to double check it and then handed it in to much of the teachers surprise.

"You didn't finish it that fast there is no possible way."

"Check, I'm sure you'll find all my answers to be correct." Astaroth smiled. 

She did and saw that they were. "Who did you say you were?"

"Astra Williams." She said smoothly.

"Fine go wait outside." Mendaleiv snipped.

"For what?" Astaroth asked, a bit dismayed. "I haven't done anything wrong, your going to punish me for being a smart student?" She asked. She was clearly outraged.

"No so the others can't try to cheat."

Astra blinked and glared before stomping out of the room. Adrien sighed and looked back at his paper. He knew this was not going to end well.

Astra had to sit out of the classroom for the entire hour. Adrien found her moping with her face buried in her knees.

“Astra, come on let’s go home.” Adrien said, kneeling. 

"Does everyone in this school have to be a blonde bimbo to fit in. Why can't I be smart, is it wrong for me to use my cosmic knowledge?" She whimpered.

“No it’s not wrong she shouldn’t have done that, but as everyone finished they where sent out. Didn’t you notice?”

She bit her lip. "Why was she so mad at me for correcting her before then?" She asked. Her voice was shaky and she didn't do anything when Adrien picked her up.

“I don’t know Astra.” He sighed as Marinette came out. “Mari we're going home.”

"I have basketball. And I need to go to the mansion to retrieve a few things." Marinette said. "Go spend time with her and explain how school works." Marinette said as she ran her fingers in astaroths hair. 

“Okay, then I have a surprise, for both of you.” Adrien nodded. Astra didn't say anything and just leaned her head on Adrien's shoulders.

Adrien sighed and walked out of the school, astaroth looked up in confusion as he walked pass the bakery.

"Where are we going?" She muttered.

“Home.” He said simply.

"Good. . . I want my tail back."

“I’m sure.”

Astra looked at him scornfully and huffed a pout. He didn't know her. He didn't know what she was. He didn't know what she could do, or what she wanted, or how she acted, he didn't know her. Her heart ached.

He sighed and walked to the apartment his parents gave him. “Astra, I’m sorry. I’m sure I made you mad again.”

"I'm not mad." She coughed. "It just. . . Hurts." She whimpered.

“I’m sorry.”

"Stop saying you're sorry." She begged with a cry. Her tail and horns came back and she clung to him as he closed the door behind them.

He side and nodded. “This is my place.” He told her.

Astra just cried into his shoulder. She was shaking. She didn't even know why she was crying. She didn't know what was happening.

He held her close and rocked her gently. He gently rubbing her tail. “It’s okay Astra, I promise.”

"W-Why does it feel so weird. My heart hurts." She said. Leaned into him. Her tail swayed from side to side into Adriens touch.

Adrien sighed and realized she was jealous. “It’s a feeling that is messed up. Astra look at me for a minute.” He said.

She looked up at him. Her orange eyes where swimming with tears, pooling in her iris.

He leaned in and kissed her. “I love you Astra. So much. I didn’t know how much until just now. I’m sorry I know what it is, because I was so focused on Mari that it upset you. I’m so sorry.”

She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight. "I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry for feeling, whatever that was." She said softly.

“It’s called jealousy, it’s not your fault.”

"Jealousy." She repeated softly and shivered. "I don't like it."

“I don’t either it’s just a feeling people have.” He told her. “I promise it will get better.”

"Adrien, I love you, I love Marinette too." She promised before pressing her lips to his.

"I love you too Astra and kissed her back carrying her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He had sent Marinette a text telling her where to come and where the key was then he pushed her from his mind.

She clawed at his back and let him work. It was him and her time at that moment. Quality time between the two for once without Marinette. She loved Marinette. But she always seemed to be part of his mind when Adrien was with her. But now it was different and Adrien was kissing her like she was the only one that mattered at that moment. And she was the only on on his mind. He knew that she would understand, He needed Astra and Astra needed him. He moved his hands to her back as he kissed her deeply.

She didn't make any suggestive movements. She just held him. She pulled away from his kisses and hugged him. Holding him tightly to her form. Her tail wiggled happily but slowly.

"Astra." Adrien said her name softly and held her close.

"Thank you, Adrien." She murmured.

"For what?" he asked her.

"For saving me." She said quietly.

"Saving you? I'm confused."

"Adrien, I make people feel love, I don't feel love. But now to survive, I have to have love. You, and Marinette are that love."

Adrien nodded. "You will always be loved. I have always loved you since I met you." He himself couldn't tell if he was lying about that statement or not.

"That was only because I had Marinette's body." She whispered.

"No it isn't." He said, shocking her. But he still couldn't tell if it was true. 

"What was it then? How I ran scared and broke into a choclate shop? Or when I was evil when I tried and failed to seduce you?"

"I just loved you in every way. It was different, like you were amazing. I'm not sure, i just fell for you and not becuse you were in Mari's body. I honsetly didn't know you were until you told me."

"I'm the demon goddess of love, you wouldn't be very loving of me if I wasn't that."

"But I didn't know that Astra, not until you told me who you were."

"No Adrien, I physically attract people without reason, I don't have to tell them who I am. I'm just that charming." She whispered and nipped his ear.

Adrien sighed and shook his head. "It wasn't that that attaracted me." he promised as he kissed her.

She shook her head. She wanted to know. "What was it then? Or do you just have a demon kink?"

"It's hard to explain. I don't even know what I mean." He told her.

"I'll just say demon kink." She giggled and her tail pressed against his crotch.

He smiled and moaned softly. "Astra." He whimpered.

"Aww does my tail turn you on?" She purred teasingly and moved her tail gently against him.

"God no, it's you that turns me on." He purred back and turned them over so that she was under him.

She giggled and her tail wrapped around his thigh and smacked against his ass.

he moaned and leaned in then kissed her deeply. "Astra." He groaned.

"Can I play with you?" She whispered feverishly.

"Of course you can." He said softly as he kissed her. 

She giggled and flipped them over again. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. Her tail went back to working against his rapidly growing erection.

He moaned and looked at her 'A-Astra." He moaned. "Please."

"Hmmmm should I?" She asked. Her voice became husky.

He whimpered and looked at her. "Please." He said again.

Her tail snuck inside of his jeans after unbuttoning them. Her tail dug past his boxers and straight for the kill rubbing against his cock greedily.

He groaned and moved his hands to her pussy and massaged her.

"Ah ah." She said and pinned them again.

"This is about you, not me, my love." She whispered into his ear and kissed it gently. Her tail went back to its previous mentrations and curled around his member like a hand.

He moaned and looked at her. "A-Astra." He whimpered.

"Shhhh." She whispered and moved her tail up and down as she began to pepper his skin with kisses

"I-I can't you-you're making me-"

"Frustrated? Horny? Hungry for more?" She guessed and licked his collarbone up to his cheek.

"All of the above..." he moaned. Astra giggled and slid her hands down to cup his ass. Making him jerk in a reflex reaction.

He yelped and wrapped his arms around her. "God please."

She chuckled. "Whose your demon?" She whispered seductively and moved her tail faster.

"Y-you are Astra!" He moaned loudly. "P-Please!" He begged needily.

"Please what?" She smirked.

"Fuck me! I need you!" He begged.

She smirked. And got him and a lip lock. Kissing him deeply as he moaned and writhed underneath her. She snapped her fingers to get rid of her clothes and pressed herself against him after removing her tail from his leaking cock. Her opening hovered above him as she kissed and held him down. He could only moan and squirm loudly as he teased her.

She sunk down on him and Adrien has to focus so he didn't cum right then and there.

He groaned and looked at her then pulled her down and kissed her deeply as she started moving on him. His tongue working, it just couldn't stay in his mouth. 

Astra held his face against her as she circled her hips at a devastatingly slow pace.

Adrien moaned and looked at her. "T-Teaser." He moaned.

"You think so huh?" She asked with a breathy giggle.

"Y-You are." He groaned as he struggled not to cum right away as she moved on him.

"Do you need a ring my love?" She asked softly, her voice was low and her eyes where dark with desire.

"N-No!" He yelped, his voice cracking.

"Really? Cause you seem to be struggling to hold it in." She said and clenched to make herself tighter.

"I-" He moaned and shook his head yes.

"The question is if I should let you finish before me." She grunted.

"Astra, please!" He begged her.

She giggled and broke into a moan as shelved faster.

He moaned and looked at her "Astra, faster."

She moaned and ground herself against him desperately. "Adrien." She moaned out and fell against his chest.

"A-Astra, i'm going to cum." He moaned.

"Do it." She whispered and sat up again.

he moaned and thrusted into her cumming for the second time that day.

She flicked her hand and a portal opened next to her. It landed on her chest and face and he couldn't help but blush at the goddess who looked spectacular with it.

"Damn Astra."

She chuckled and panted. "How do I look?" She asked teasingly and rubbed his chest.

"Gorgeous." He said smiling. She giggled and snapped her fingers, she was clean and wearing his shirt from earlier.

He smiled and held her close. "I love you Astra."

"I love you too." She said softly

He snuggled close to her and smiled. She was so warm.

Which was surprising to them both. Adrien listened to the steady beats of her heart with gentle interest.

Adrien smiled and then looked at her. "Your warm Astra." He said softly.

"Cause of you." She said softly.

"Me?" He asked confused.

"Once again, I'm dead, but I now have a physical form now which means a beating heart, your the reason for that."

"You wanted it Astra, your just as much of a reason." He said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't edit


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astaroth is there, then gon in a puff of black smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments:23  
> Kudos:86  
> Bookmarks:13  
> Hits:3589
> 
> HOT DAMN!

Marinette opened the door and tossed her purse on the couch, smiling warmly at Adrien and astaroth who where still in bed. 

"Hey Mari." Adrien whispered.

"Hey guys, had fun?" She asked.

Adrien nodded and smiled as he held Astra close. "You lock the door?" He asked his raven haired companion. 

"Yeah." She said and covered them with a blanket. "I need to go back to the mansion now. But I'll be looking at apartments near the school later."

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause I'm moving out." She said simply.

"Oh..." He sighed. He figured all three of them could live together, but obviously, she didn't like that idea.

"Okay, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." He smiled and held Astra closer. Astra on the other hand knew he was upset Marinette didn't want to live with them. It was like she was leaving.

"Adri." She whispered and kissed him. "I'll talk to her." She promised.

"No, it's-it's fine." He said and slowly got up. He was going to take a shower.

Marinette gathered her things and left. Astaroth got up from her place on the bed, head stinging in pain, like she was being stabbed with a hot poker in her temples.

Adrien had his water steaming hot and closed the door as he curled into a ball and cried. He thought that they would be happy all together. He thought that they all loved one another but now he didn't know. He loved Astra and Marinette the same but apparently... Marinette's feelings weren't the same. And Astra could feel how upset he was. Literally, physically, and it was hurting her. 

Astaroth hissed at the negative energy radiating from the bathroom. "Adrien, I-It hurts, stop!" She begged and hissed again as pain stabbed her head and she fell to the ground.

Adrien heard a thump from outside the bathroom and Astaroths cries, rising out of the shower he pulled a towel over his hips and walked out of the bathroom. 

He looked down saw her on the ground and immediately wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

She shivered against him and weakly wrapped her arms around him. "Stop thinking like that, before I make you, you haven't even let her explain."

"If she doesn't want to be here then let her go." Adrien said softly. He didn't want to hurt Marinette anymore. "It's obvious she doesn't want to be here." He added. His thoughts whirling and making Astaroth sick. 

Astaroth's breathing slowed and she snapped her fingers. Adrien now wore a smile and was cuddling into her like a starved man. Adrien didn't know what happened he was happy all of a sudden but deep down he was still upset but he didn't want to think like that, he just wanted to hold his demon. 

Astra pet his hair. "Adrien, it's been a long day, why don't we go to bed?"

He sighed dreamily and nodded. "Come on." She urged.

Adrien nodded and got up then walked to the bed and pulled her close to him. He couldn't let her go. Not now.

He didn't know why he felt so happy and so at ease with her there. Astra just snuggled him close to try and get him to sleep.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." She whispered and kissed his forehead.

~~~~

The next morning, Adrien was shivering badly and coughing like crazy. But he also noticed Marinette next to him in bed instead of astra. And sweet humming and singing came from the kitchen along with a heavenly smell.

"M-Mari?" He coughed.

She shifted and snuggled into him. "What?" She asked with a groan.

"I-I can't b-breath." He wheezed and she realized he was burning up.

She sat up and looked at him. "W-Whats the matter?" She asked and began to examine him.

"I don't f-feel so good."

"Do not pull a Peter Parker on me for this one Adrien! Astaroth!" She called and the goddess was in the room in an instant.

Adrien was shivering and looked at the two. He wasn't feeling good, then he bolted to the bathroom He lost everything he had to that God forsaken toilet. His throwing up suddenly stopped and he looked up to see Astra in the doorway with her hand raised.

He groaned and leaned back against the wall and looked at her.

"Do you want me to get rid of it?" She asked. 

He nodded. He felt so bad. But he knew it was his fault too. He made himself sick.

"Come here. " she beckoned, Adrien sighed and slowly got up, then walked over to her.

She pressed a languid kiss to his hot and sweaty forehead and Adrien felt a wash of cool come over him. His sweat was wiped away and his body temperature dropped back to a comfortable state. His stomach eased along with his throat and back. He immediately felt rejuvenated.

He sighed and looked at the demon. "Thank you."

She nodded. "Come have breakfast. You and Marinette should talk, I spoke to her last night. . . And this morning." She muttered the last bit as a blush spread across her cheeks. He nodded and looked down.

"I'm going to go out today. Explore a bit. I'll leave you to her." She said, he only sighed again and nodded. 

She scowled at how he wouldn't speak to her then snapped her fingers and she was gone.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked from behind.

He looked up and sighed 'great she's mad...I just didn't know what to say...' He sat there and thought.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave his waist a gentle squeeze. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"I think she's mad..." He muttered as he looked at Marinette. "I...I didn't know what to say."

"Yeah, she gets like that." Marinette shrugged. "She's a hot head, just leave her be for now. . . When can I move in?"

He looked at her shocked "y-you want to live here? But I thought..."

"My mother would have never allowed me to leave if she knew I was gonna move in with you. So I bought an apartment to throw her off. I'll hardly ever be there."

"Mari...you can stay any time..." He said softly and kissed her. But he started thinking about Astra.

"Your hesitating. What's the matter?" She asked again. 

"Its nothing...I just wished I knew what to do to not make her mad at me..." He muttered

"Well, she's a demon goddess. She's going to be a little fiery. But she always knows how to forgive." Marinette said.

"I hope so..." He sighed

"Do you feel any better?" She asked and pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Yeah a little."

"Well, now that where alone." She smiled and lifted his head. He smirked and tackled her into the bed. Hungry for something other than bacon. 

~~~~

Astra stood at the very point of the Eiffel tower. Her eyes where tired. She looked out into the slowly rising sun and her form faltered. Her legs where shaky. Her tail swayed from side to side. And then, her eyes rolled back a bit and her eyes closed. Her legs gave out beneath her. And she plummeted to the ground. When she hit. She disappeared in a puff of black smoke and then reappeared in an alley. She hit the ground again. Hard. Her tail stopped swishing and she laid still. All they while Adrien and Marinette where having at it with one another. The goddess didn't feel so goddess like anymore.

~~~~

Adrien was laying in the bed after the two finished and bolted up. "Mari."

"Hmmm, what?" Marinette moaned from the bed sheets. Curled up and holding a pillow sleepily.

"Its Astra." He said worried. He had a bad feeling

"What about her?" She asked and rubbed her eyes.

"Mari I have a bad feeling." He said and transformed. Then he took off to find her.

Marinette watched him go in concern and then sighed. 

~~~~

Astaroth laid there. Looking up at the sky. She was surprised that no man had come by and taken her away yet considering that's what they liked to do. Astra closed her eyes. Awaiting to be taken back to her realm. She could feel her heart slowing down. Why did her father like to do this?

Adrien landed at her feet, finally finding her and gently picked her up.

She didn't object or protest but she didn't move.

"Astra. . ." Adrien said softly and worried.

"Who. . . Are you." She whispered weakly.

"Its me Astra, It's Red-"

"No. . ." She whimpered.

"What?" He asked softly.

"No, don't let him take me." She begged and began to squirm weakly.

"Who?" He asked confused as he took her back to the house.

"Astra you're safe here I promise." He said, cradling her. 

"No." She groaned and het tail thrashed about wildly. Her back arched and her entire body began to burn up. Adrien stared and shook his head then did the only think that came to his mind. He kissed her.

It didn't stop though. She didn't kiss him back either. No, what she did do was disappear from his arms in a plume of black smoke.

And she didn't come back. Until four years later. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't edit for shit


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some gender bending goodness
> 
> And astaroth is back, yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Rough sex, edging, crying, gender bending, In this chapter,
> 
> you've been warned, have fun!

Adrien walked into the house and tossed his keys into the bowl. He sighed and looked around his apartment. Marinette wasn't home yet. He stretched and his back popped. Adrien shrugged his jacket off and walked into the room. Only to see a very familiar women, naked, in his bed, sporting a tail and horns. Sleeping delicately. Astra. It was Astra. He felt himself about to break down, wondering if it was a dream. He hasn't seen his goddess in four excruciatingly long years.

He stared at her not realizing he was walking slowly to her. "A-Astra?" He asked

She hummed softly and turned to face him. One orange eye pierced his green one. The other eye was closed and bruised lightly. She looked like she had been through hell yet she still managed to look beautiful.

"Y-You're really here?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I've only been gone a couple days." She whispered as she watched him.

"No...its been four years..."

Her lips parted but she closed them. "I'm sorry, mon amour." She whispered.

He pulled her closed and buried his face in her neck. "God we've missed you." He whispered. "I've missed you."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I was called away for the war that broke out. It was only two days in my realm. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whimpered and kissed his temple over and over.

He shook his head and held her close like he thought it was a dream. Just then they heard thd door open and close then Marinette walked in.

Marinette froze at the sight. "Astaroth." She said softly. Her jaw clenched. "What are doing here?" She asked grimly. Marinette walked away before either of them could speak. The slamming of the door indicated she was gone.

Adrien looked down and sighed "I'll talk to her." He muttered.

"No, I understand, I shouldn't be here." Astaroth whispered and shook her head.

"Its not that. She's just upset, she doesn't know, I'll talk to her. I promise." He said. "Its not like you had a choice in the matter..."

"Adrien, is there a point in staying if both my Prince and princess don't love me?" She asked.

"Astra I love you I have always and its grown the last four years. Marinette too, she was so broken hearted when you . . . left . . ." He said.

"I left without a goodbye Adrien." She said softly and nuzzled him.

Adrien sivhed and looked down. "Fine...if you..." He shook his head and got up then walked out of the door and ran out of the building, transforming, tears flowing. Marinette saw the whole thing and was confused. Wasn't she the one who was mad at Astaroth? Wasn't she the one who was hurt that she left them?

Astaroth burst into tears. Crying like she had never cried before. It's cause she's never had a reason to cry. She hugged a pillow and sobbed into it. She didn't even get to explain herself.

Marinette walked into the house after she calmed down and saw Astra crying. "Astra..." She said walking in.

"Why do you hate me now. What changed, my princess?" She asked and looked up at her. "I'm sorry."

"I don't hate you...I was hurt tjat you left and didn't even say goodbye..." She said and wrapped her arms around Astra.

"I didn't have a choice. I didn't get to pick." Astra sobbed and barreled into Marinette.

"Oh Astra. . ."

"My princess. I'm sorry." She whispered and nuzzled her as Marinette continued to hold her.

Marinette held her close and sighed. All her anger and hurt was gone. "It's okay Astra." Marinette promised. 

Astra nodded and her tears ceased. "Where is Adrien?"

"I'm not sure."

"I made him upset."

"I'll talk to him Astra, you should rest." She said and kissed her forehead proving again she was forgiven.

"Thank you, princess." She said softly and let go of her.

She smiled and nodded then transformed herself to go look for Adrien. Her suit had changed in the four years and had streaks of gold mixed in with silver amongst the black

She finally found him atop a building. Sulking as he stared out. "Adrien?" She asked.

"What Mari..." He whispered sadly tears still shown on his wet face.

"Just annoyed and hurt that no one listens to me." He muttered coldly.

"Well I listen to you. So does Astra." She said.

"Really? then why does it always ends with one of us running?!" he yelled.

"Adrien you where the one that ran this time!" Marinette defended.

"Because I couldn't handle both of the girls I love being mad at eachother or hurting. I couldn't face that, I thought- I thought would be alone again." he muttered, voice going quiet.

"Me and Astaroth made up you baby, come back home and lay with us. She explained everything to me. Please, my king."

He looked at her and sighd then nodded. "Okay."

"Come on." She said and tugged him. He sighed and got up then walked with her to the edge and went back to the house.

~~~~

Astaroth was on the bed. Clutching the pillow in a death grip as tears fell down her face again.

Adrien ran over to her pulling Marinette with him and pulled Astra in his arms.

Astra buried her face in his neck and held onto them both as her tears ceased. She felt so bad for leaving.

"I'm sorry Astra." He said softly.

"It wasn't your fault." She whispered.

"It was me running." he sighed.

"Adrien." She looked longingly into his eyes and then pressed her lips against his. It felt so good to kiss her again after so long.

He kissed her back and sighed contently. God he missed this woman so much.

Then he felt lips on his neck, Marinette, the naughty kitty as always. "May I have you, my king?" Marinette whispered, God that nickname always got him so hot and bothered.

"Hmm I want you too, master." Astaroth whined in between kisses.

"Of course." He smiled.

Both of his girls giggled a bit Marinette undid his belt and zipper as astaroth cupped him through his jeans.

He moaned and looked at Astra and Mari. "God I love you two."

"We love you too." They both whispered. Astra looked up at Marinette and smirked. Astra leaned over Adrien to press her lips to Marinette's. The girl trembled and moaned into the goddesses mouth. "Adrien, how about we fuck our little princess tonight?"

Adrien smiled "I don't think we've ever really done that..." He smirked.

"We haven't, so we should get some practice in." She smirked back at him and Marinette shivered. He smirked and nodded at Astra.

Astra pounced on Marinette making her squeal as she shed her close and immediately attaching her mouth t9 hers while Adrien got lube and condoms from the desk.

"Ready kitty?" He asked smiling.

Marinette whimpered and nodded as Astaroth ran her hands on her sides. She gasped when Astra got up from her and snapped her fingers to transform again. This was the first time Adrien got to see it but he blushed at Astra's rather large member.

"Definitely." He smiled.

"Come here." She purred and he was instantly drawn to her. Marinette could only watch the erotic sight as Adrien and the goddess began to make out intensely and grind on one another.

Soon she was dripping by just watching and looking at the two. "My king my goddess please."

"Should we give it to her?" Astra panted. Adrien nodded and they turned to walk over to Marinette slowly. Stalking there pray. "You'll have to get us ready princess." Astra whispered.

Astra ran her fingers through Marinette's hair while Adrien got next to the demoness

Marinette nodded and grabbed Astra as well as Adrien and started pumping them both.

Astra smirked at her kitten and placed a peck on her lips. She reached her hand under Marinette to run her fingers against her clit. She keened and nearly fell over but Adrien kept her steady with on hand while the other worked on astra. Marinette reached up shakily to grip Adriens length. Adrien moaned softly and kissed Marinette's neck gently.   
Marinette fell forward into astra and she laid the girl down gently. 

"Tell me Adrien. Do you have a thing for watching Marinette with me?"

"Maybe." He smirked.

Astaroth smirked back and tipped Marinette's head up. Marinette was practically drooling and waiting. "Suck it." Astra commanded quietly. Marinette happily obliged. Wrapping her lips around astra cock and giving it a long, hard suck. All the while Adrien watched.

Adrien smirked and jerked himself off. He was so hard. "Astra." He said looking at the demon.

"Oh baby, how about you come here and my tail can do that for you." She suggested and her tail wiggled happily.

"Oh please." He smirked and walked over to her. Then wrapped his arms around her and played with her nipple's. Pulling on one and groping the other.

Her back arched into him while her chest pressed forward into his hands. Her tail wrapped around his cock and began to squeeze him as Marinette sucked her happily.

"Man and I thought I was supposed to be in control today." The demoness moaned.

"Nope Mari and I have been waiting for four years to be with you again."

She let out a little whine and caressed Marinette's face. Marinette propped up on her knees and released astra with a wet pop. Marinette crashed her lips against Astaroth and kissed her deeply. Astaroth snapped her fingers and her phalic member disappeared but reappeared on Marinette. The pair laid their goddess back and got on top of her.

Adrien smiled and kissed her softly on the back of the neck. "Astra. We've missed you so much." He whispered as he nipped her ear.

Astra shivered against his touch while Marinette just looked down at her new body part confused. She was obviously nervous. "Princess. It's okay, you don't have to have it I can change you back." Astra whispered.

Adrien looked at her and sighed. "She's right Mari." He said softly.

"No, it's okay." Marinette promised with a blush and tugged Astra towards her person. "But I think I'll take her off your hands."

"Oh come on." He whined

"Bite me." Marinette teased and then wrapped her arms around the goddess and began to kiss her gently. Adrien rolled his eyes and just started jerking off again.

"Nooooo Adrien don't let her win like that. I want you both." She whimpered and reached out for him.

"Oh your going to get us both Astra, I promise." He smirked at Marinette and pushed them both down. "I think I'm ready, what about you Kitty?"

"As have I." He smirked and lined up with Astra's ass while Marinette lined up with her pussy. Then in a quick, fluid motion they were in her. Astra gasped for her breath and moaned clenching around her lovers as they pushed in to her until the hilt.

Adrien started thrusting as Marinette did the same and he kissed her neck. "Astra, Mari." He panted both their names lovingly. Astra moaned, on the brink of scream Marinette smashed her lips against Astra and went harder and faster.

Adrien smirked and also went faster and harder on her ass. "How is it Astra?" Adrien asked. "How does it fell getting pounded with two at once?"

"S-So good. Cum. Cum. Let me cum, please let me cum! Adrien! Marinette!" She begged and began to buck helplessly.

"Shall we kitty? Should we let her cum?"

"Your call." Marinette said, her face twisting in pleasure as she continued to move.

"Well then." He smirked and thrusted in her ass deeply.

Marinette panted as her thrusts became a bit sloppy. She had no clue if what she was doing was right. Astra cried out and came hard. She felt as if she had the wind knocked out of her. Adrien also came and moaned loudly. Marinette gasped and came in her. Utterly spent the three collapsed against one another. 

Adrien panted and pulled out of Astra then pulled his girls close. "I love you two."

Marinette pulled out of Astra and snuggled in. "We love you too." They both panted in unison. He smiled and held them tightly.

They all fell asleep in there messes, not caring since Astra could clean it with a wave of her hand.

Only

She forgot to do that

~~~~

Then next morning Adrien woke up and he heard crying. Marinette was in the bed but Astra wasn't. He walked into the room and saw her. "Astra?"

"Leave me alone." She whimpered and didn't look at him. But he wasn't gonna give up that easily.

"Astra talk to me." He said and looked at her as he pulled her to face him.

She looked up at him. Her orange eyes where swimming with tears and her lips where swollen from biting them. "Marinette didn't wear a condom." She whispered.

Adrien looked at her and pulled her close. "It's going to be okay." He promised.

"I don't want a little demon baby running around." She said hatefully.

Adrien sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry." He said and let her go.

"Not to mention the fact that I'm sure you guys don't either." She sobbed and wiped her eyes.

"Astra we always thought that we would end up with a family..." He muttered. Then he kissed her forehead and walked into the kitchen to get coffee.

"Adrien. . ." Astra watched him go with silence before she curled up real small and just sat there.

What he said was true. He always imagined having kids with her. And he knew Marinette was the same. Speaking of which Marinette walked in and saw Astra. "Oh Astra." She said she had realized that she didn't wear any thing and- " I'm sorry my-" she said.

"Don't speak." She begged and barreled into her, hugging her tight.

Marinette held her close as Adrien walked back into the bathroom carrying three cups.

Astra wiped her tears as Marinette caressed her hair. "D-Do you guys really want this baby?"

"Of course we do. Adrien and I have been talking about it for the last four years. Right Adrien?" Marinette asked the blonde.

"We have." He promised.

"Guys." Astra smiled and she hugged therm both.

Adrien smiled and held her close. "Astra weve told you. We love you. Every part of you."

"I love you guys too." Astra whispered and her tail swished happily.

Adrien smiled and held her close as well as Marinette. Her tail fell and she looked up at them. "I'm really glad you guys are so excepting of me. . . So. . . I want to show you guys my true form. As long as you won't hate me."

"We wont " they both said.

"It'll be a bit scary, but it's still me. And don't mind the beast. He'll play nice." She promised. She dragged both hands over her horns and her hair shortened into something scraggly. She became incredibly thin. Her ribs and hip bones shown and her skin was pale white. She had body chains all over. Her tail disappeared. A black viper was held in her right hand and a monstrous furry beast laid next to her on a harness. And she was no longer a women. But a man. Hung like a race horse too.

Adrien looked at him and smiled. He wasn't scared like he said. And he definitely didn't hate her. "Hello." Or rather him.

"Welp, this is me. Duke of hell."

"Your hot." Marinette giggled. Adrien rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Her tendency for puns hasn't changed."

"And I love that about her." Astra said. He was charming. Same old astra.

"So do I." Adrien smiled. "So this is you? Really?" He asked.

Astaroth nodded and pet his beast. "This is me under Christian circum stances. My female form is samoan."

"you look great." He smiled and Marinette nodded. 

"In either form. You look awesome and hot." Marinette agreed.

"Aww you guys." He wrapped her arms around them and gave the pair a strong squeeze.

Adrien chuckled as he squeezed them "Astra, air, can't breathe."

Astra let them go immediantly. "Sorry." He chuckled nervously.

"Its Okay. " Adrien said rubbing his sides.

Astra nodded and blushed. He rubbed his horns again and she became herself again.

Adrien walked over to her and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I promise it's okay."

"Okay." She said and wrapped her arms around him.

Marinette walked up to them and smiled. "Can I get in on this?"

"Of course princess." Astra smiled and pulled her into the hug.

Adrien smield and held them both. "Mari, I think a sick day is in order." He said smiling.

"Probably. I'm late anyway." Marinette said.

"so call and tell they your sick." He smiled as a d pulled his own phone put to do the same.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Bossy." She teased.

Adrien smiled and gently picked Astra up and carried her to the bed.

"Well he was hot like Mari said." Adrien told her smiling. "But personally, I like you like this better."

"Adrien. . . That was my true form. Thanks for calling me hot but I'm not Satan. . . He's my daddy." Astaroth deadpanned.

Fuck.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat flashes and demonology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Lingerie, heat flashes, pregnacy sickness, cock rings, anal plugs, nipple clamps, quickies, lesbian sex

"I'm his daughter." Astaroth whispered.

"Well that's. . . A little confusing."

"There are more than just a few demons. Like everything else. There is a good and bad side. I am the daughter of Satan." Astra let go if him and wrapped her arms around herself. "I was born as a son, but people began to see me as female because of my powers, so that is what I became."

"Oh." He said softly

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?" He asked

"That I'm. . . A demon." She sighed. "I'll see you later Adrien, but, I'm hungry." She said and then disappeared.

He stared and looked around. 'What the hell?'

Astaroth was a bit hurt at Adrien's answer when she told him she was the daughter of Satan. It stung. She didn't know how she was supposed to take it. He groaned and threw his head back. What else was he supposed to do? He wasn't expecting her to say that. It just surprised him. But of course she didn't stick around for him to explain.

She didn't come back until later that evening. Where she just appeared in Adriens bed. It startled Adrien at first since he was sitting at his desk.

Adrien jumped atleast 3 feet in the air when he turned and saw her. "Astra?"

"Hey Adri." She whispered and stretched before snuggling into her pillow.

"Hey, I was hoping you would be back." He said.

"Well, I'm back." She murmured.

"I wanted to tell you I was sorry for what I said. I-I just didn't know what to say about you being the daughter or son of Satan. I love it either way, I love you either way."

"I don't care about that anymore. I've had some time to meditate on my demonic plane so just come lay down with me."

Adrien nodded and laid beside her. She may not be worried about it, but he was. She snuggled into his back. Playing big spoon.

"I love you Astra." he said

"I wove you too." She said sleepily. He sighed and held her close. He didn't know what else to do. But her voice interrupted his thoughts again. 

"It's a girl." She whispered.

"A girl?"

"A girl." She echoed.

He smiled and realized that she met the baby. "Oh, Astra." he said softly and kissed her.

She chuckled tiredly and rubbed his arms before falling asleep finally.

Adrien simply held her close. He wasn't tired or anything he just wanted to hold her. Just then Marinette finally walked back in and he motioned for her to be quiet that Astra was asleep. Marinette nodded and stripped herself down and crawled into bed with them.

"It's a girl." He whispered to her.

"A girl?" Marinette asked and grinned.

"A girl." He echoed as he kissed Astra's forehead.

Marinette cuddled into Astra as well. Their goddess was in the middle. "Goodnight." She whispered.

"Good night my loves." he said. Marinette giggled softly and tossed a blanket over themselves.

~~~~

Adrien woke up the next morning to a different sound than normal. "What the fuck?"

Astra laid kneeling in the bathroom. Choking on air and dry heaving into the toilet. Adrien got out of bed and rubbed her back.

"This is going to be a hell of a week." She groaned.

Adrien sighed and nodded. "Do you want us to stay with you?" He asked her softly. She nodded before dry heaving again.

"Okay." He said gently and rubbed her back some more. He didn't know what else to do.

Her body jolted and her heaving stopped. She turned around to cling to Adrien. She was trembling horribly. He held her close and picked her up. "Come on you should rest." He said. 

She felt heavier. "A month in one night." She moaned.

That he wasn't expecting. "We'll be here for you." he promised.

"Okay." She whimpered. "Demon pregnacy only lasts a week." She coughed. "Then the baby is born and it's a baby for a month before it begins rapid growth. It's like a puppy thing. I'll only have her for two years before she becomes her own demoness."

"I promise Astra we're going to be here, and love her." Adrien told her.

Astaroth nodded and set herself down from his arms as Marinette rushed around the house for her clothes to go to work. She was out the door with kisses and hugs.

Adrien chuckled and looked at Astra. "Well I atleast can do my courses online for now."

Astra nodded, her eyes bugged and she practically fell over into Adrien as her breathing picked up and her tongue swung lazily from her mouth. A drip or two of drool splashed down to the floor. He simply held her close. He didn't know what else to do for her but to be there.

Her fit stopped and she looked up to him with lust filled eyes. They where darkened to red instead of there regular orange hue and she proceeded to tackle him into the bed.

"W-woah Astra!"

She simply hummed as she kissed him feverishly and fumbled for the buttons on her shirt. She huffed poutily when she couldn't get them and just shredded it. Tossing the remains to the side as she kissed down and latched on to one of his nipples while her hand slipped into the hem of his shorts and cupped his member which was steadily growing against Adrien's will.

"Oh god Astra!" Adrien whimpered.

He was no match for her onslaught as she began to grind against him. She snapped her fingers and she was in her full lingerie. Adrien on the other hand was drooling at the pleasure waves that was sent shocked through his body. Nipple clamps where clasped around his own. A ring was settled at the base of his cock and vibrations could be felt against his prostate by the plug that was now nestled in his ass. "How bad do you wanna come pretty boy?" She asked huskily as she pressed her soaked core against his cock.

"P-Please!" He begged.

"Aww but I haven't even gotten to play with you." She pouted teasingly. She pulled the chain on the clamps and he almost died. She slammed herself onto his member and began to ride him mercilessly.

He moaned and gripped the sheets. "M-More!" He groaned.

Astaroth wasn't even breaking a sweat as she road his cock hard and fast. It was almost excruciating.

"I didn't think you'd be this easy to dominate little king." She hissed and kept riding him. "How much do you love me? How much do you like it when I fuck you into this mattress. When I take the reins and just fuck you. Making you beg and wait for you to cum. Such a good boy for me. Yeah? Come on now." She said and tugged on the chain of the clamps again. Making them tighten more. God, the dirty talk worked for him. Immensely.

He whimpered and looked at her. "P-Please let me cum!" He begged as he felt his rise coming.

"Do you think you deserve it?" She asked and swiveled her hips. Making him moan loudly. He moaned and looked at her. As she slammed on him.

"Answer me or I won't let you cum at all."

"I want to cum please" he begged her.

She just kept riding him. She was becoming frustrated that couldn't find her own release. "Fuck." She Hissed, To hell with it. "Cum for me." She commanded.

He felt it and he came in hot stick spurts of cum. His bucking slowed as he softened and she got off him. Her eyes returned back to their normal colour and she fell over, off the bed with a yelp.

He immediately got up and looked over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked, panting. 

She nodded and rubbed her eyes. "What, just happened?" She asked and rubbed her head. She winced at her pussy and flew a hand to it. She was sore.

"You just fucked my brains out." He told her. He helped her up and put her back in the bed.

"I-I'm sorry." She apologized and then her eyes widened at his apparel. Did she really do that? She winced and took the clamps off him gently.

"God for what? It was amazing " he said softly wincing slightly as she took them off.

"I didn't hurt you?" She asked as she rubbed his chest. She gently tugged the ring of and set it go the side.

"No I promise, it was amazing." He said softly and kissed her deeply. Her eyes fluttered shut and she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed.

"Just rest my love." He whispered against her.

She sighed. "Didn't I just fuck your brains out. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I am as long as you are." He said.

She nuzzled into him and pushed him down on the bed. She reached behind and popped the plug out. She snapped her fingers and she was clothed along with him.

"I love you Astra." He said softly and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." She said softly. She sighed and stared at the ceiling she felt. . . Dissatisfied, and unrelieved. It wasn't even her that was in control. Her fucking pregnacy did that for her.

He held her close. He knew she didn't come and he hated that. But he was exhausted.

She kissed his cheek and watched him slowly fall asleep. She snapped her fingers silently as he slept and appeared infront of Marinette in her dressing room. Marinette nearly screamed but astra covered her mouth with her hand first. "Its just me princess shhh!"

"What are you doing here Astra? You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry princess. How long do you have on break?" She asked pleadingly. "I'm kinda. . . Having an issue." Astra said and tugged Marinette foreward.

"Well I have an hour but why?" Marinette asked. "What's wrong?"

"I really need you princess." Astra whispered and placed her head on Marinette's shoulders.

"Okay Astra." She said softly and locked the door to her dressing room.

Astra pulled her forward again and kissed her deeply. Sliding a hand down to cup her ass.

"A-Astra!"

"I'm sorry mari. I didn't get to finish earlier, excuse my eagerness." Astaroth said as she kissed her neck and gripped her thigh. She leaned Marinette against her couch in the trailer.

"Its f-fine." Marinette gasped. Astra spread Marinette's thighs and began to grind up against her, sending Marinette reeling.

"A-Astra." She moaned softly as she kissed her and snaked her hand around the demoness' waist and slipping into her panties to rub Astra's pussy.

Astra let out a soft sigh and moaned into into Marinette's neck. Astra slipped Marinette's skirt and panties down to gently rub her slit.

She moaned and kissed her. "Astra." She moaned as Astra rubbed her.

Astra slipped her fingers inside her slick heat and began to pump gently. "I love you so much princess."

"I love you too my goddess." The girl moaned softly.

Astra growled and nipped at Marinette's skin.

Marinette pushed her to the bed/couch in the room and held her tight. "Astra."

"Easy my princess." She whispered and continue to pump her fingers.

"Don't you need this?" She whispered as she moved her hands.

"I-I want you to feel good too."

"Astra I'm close but i want you to reach it." She promised. Astra nodded and turned over for Marinette to work.

Marinette continued to grind her core against Astra's. "Get on all fours." She whispered huskily to her.

She whined and did as asked. Shaking her ass side to side. Marinette smirked and leaned her head down to draw a stripe into Astaroth's core. Astaroth moaned loudly and reached back to tangle her fingers in Marinette hair.

Marinette pulled back and looked at her then dug her fingers in dripping cunt. "How close?" She asked. 

"V-very." She whimpered. "Flip, princess, come here." Astra begged.

She smiled and climbed on her. Then kissed her deeply as she grounded into her.

Astra moaned and gyrated her hips up into Marinette before grabbing her hips and swinging her around. She began to lap at Marinette's heat, pumping her with her fingers again.

Marinette moaned softly. “Astra please.” she moaned.

Astra flicked her clit with the flat of her tongue and curled her fingers into Marinette's pussy. Astaroth flipped and swung a leg over Marinette's body, her pussy hanging in Marinette's face while Astaroth's tail urged Marinette to contribute. 

"M-More!" Marinette begged as she brought her lips to Astras pussy again. Marinette licked her more and finally felt her rise coming and wondered if Astra felt it too.

The way she trembled told her she was as astra lapped at her juices with a slurp. "Mari, cum for me." Astra moaned against the models heat.

"Only if you cum for me." Marinette moaned. 

"I-I will, please Mari cum with me." Astra begged wantonly.

She nodded and felt her rise, the coil snapped and she started squirting. "G-God!"

Asrtra moaned and moved her hips desperately and came on Marinette's face while astra continues to lick her up as her orgasm died away.

Marinette moaned as she came on Astra as well and pulled her close. "Oh Astra." She smiled.

"You still taste as sweet as ever princess." Astra said with a grin and kissed her deeply. Cupping her jaw before pulling away. "Thank you."

"Of course." She smiled and pulled her back. "So what? Adrien couldnt finish you?" She giggled. "Not that I'm complaining." She said as she snuggled against the demon.

"I. . . Had a heat flash, completely took over his world. Even with a ring he still came before me, and then he was to tired to finish me off." Astra explained, shrugging.

"Oh, well I'm still not complaining." She smiled. Then a knock came and she groaned.

"5 minutes to shoot miss Dupain-Cheng, do you need anything?" Her assistant, Charles called.

"N-No! just a few more minutes." She called.

"See you out there!" He called and steady footsteps walked away. 

Astra smirked, "five minutes."

"You think you can again? In five minutes?" She asked Astra, knowing that she could help her get dressed quickly.

"No, I think you can again." Astra said and then pounced on her. Tearing her shirt open she immediately grabbed hold of one breast while her mouth latched onto the other one.

"A-Astra!" She moaned as she kicked her legs a little.

Astra laughed a little bit, her free hand reached down to rub her still wet sex as her occupied hand twisted and squeezed her nipple. She moaned softly as she looked at at her. "Astra please I'm hot, T-Take me!" She said realizing that Astra never once claimed her. It was always Adrien.

Astra smiled gently at her princess and nodded. Astra snapped her fingers and she now adorned a cock, healthily sized. She stroked it with her hand a few times before lining up with Marinette's entrance. She was inside her quickly.

Marinette gasped as Astra thrusted in her and she pulled the demon down to her mouth kissing her deeply. Astra continued thrusting. One hand reached down to her clit and rubbed Marinette off while she thrusted faster and faster.

"F-Fuck, faster!"

Astra put Marinette's legs up on her shoulder and continued to slam into her till the hilt. Hitting her spot just right.

She moaned loudly as Astra hit her g-spot. "Y-Yes! there! Right there! Oh fuck yes!" She moaned as she felt herself rising again. "M-more!"

Astra chuckled and moved her fingers against Marinette's clit faster. Watching lovingly as Marinette spasmed on the couch.

Marinette shivered as she started squirting all over Astra's cock.

Astra locked her lips with Marinette as she came on Marinette's stomach. "Three minutes, I win." She whispered.

"you always win with me, my goddess." She said as she stopped shivering.

"ONE MINUTE MISS MARINETTE!" Charles called, startling them both. Marinette was a mess. So was Astra, and so was the couch.

"what do we do?" She asked Astra panicking

Astra raised a brow and then snapped her fingers. The couch was clean, Marinette was in her previous outfit she was supposed to wear. Her hair was clean and brushed and she wasn't covered in cum. Astra was back to her normal self and dressed. "That, we do that."

She blushed and nodded then got up a little weak and wobbly then walked to the door causing concern from Astra.

"Easy princess." Astra said and grabbed her by the waist. "You have thirty seconds. Get your bearings okay?" She asked.

"I'm okay." She promised. 

Astra nodded and eased her down to her feet. "I love you." She said softly and gave her a loving kiss.

"I love you too, Astra." She said softly and left the room. Astra snapped her fingers and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. She was then next to Adrien in bed again.

Adrien was sound asleep when she got there and didn't know that she was gone. Astra snorted and then cuddled into him, falling asleep as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Kidnapping and torture ahead

Adrien woke up to loud, horrid, moans of ecstasy. Then a thunk against the wall. Astra was curled up at the foot of the bed holding a pillow over her ears as her tail thrashed and cridged at the different sounds. Honestly it sounded like pigs getting slaughtered for the breakfast table. Astra held her pillow tighter against her forehead as tears pricked her eyes. It sounded horrible, she couldn't help but cry at it.

"Two hours. They've been whining like donkeys for two hours." She whimpered.

Adrien. Sighed and picked her up and walked to a different room. "You have no clue. It's been like that since Mari and I moved here."

"I don't like it." She cried." Sensitive to different and new sounds and smells. Check.

He sighed and held her close as he walked to the other end of the house. "I think we need our own place. Not an apartment."

She whimpered and just held the pillow over her ears as she shook.

"Why dont we get out for the day?"

"Its night." She snapped and continued to cry.

"I know." He said, ignoring her attitude. Transforming, he and carried her out of the house. To some where quiet.

She clung to him and buried her face in neck as she let her legs dangle.

He landed at a quite house that was for sell. "It's quiet here."

She looked up from his neck as he set her down. She looked it over with damp eyes.

"What do you think?"

"Its. . .weird. Pretty, but weird" She said with a shrugg.

"What's weird?" He asked.

"You really want to buy this place? Away from your cozy apartment. Away from inner city life?"

He looked down abd sighed. "I thought it would help. . . Or make you happy." He muttered.

"You realize I'm just trying to think about what would be best for you and Mari."

"I just want to make you and her happy, I don't want either of you hurting."

"Adrien, I like it, I really do. But I want you to be happy."

"I am happy," he said "as long as I'm with you two." Astra nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Astra." He said softly. The truth was he had showed thd place to Marinette before and she loved it

"I love you too." She said softly. She cupped the back of his neck and kissed him deeply.

Adrien kissed her back before pulling away to speak. "If you don't even want the place, I'm sure we can find something else."

"No I like it." She whined and tugged at him. He nodded and moved closer to her and kissed her again.

"I love you." She said softly and nuzzled against him.

"I love you too Astra." He said softly and held her close.

"Let's go see if there done? I'm tired." She admitted

"Okay love." He said softly and picked her up. "Astra do you really want to move here? Mari already agreed. . . We've been wondering what you would say."

"I would like to have a quieter place to raise a little demon."

"Well I think this house would be perfect. . . That is if you want it." He said.

"Shush, I do." She assured.

"Okay then I'll make an offer on it on the morning. But first, let's get some rest." He stated, Then he swung back to the apartment.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "How can you deal with that noise?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Honestly...I cant. I'll be up all night." He sighed.

"I'm sorry for pouncing. I must have really wore you out." She muttered.

"Its okay Astra, I had a lot of fun." He promised.

Astra nodded. "I think Marinette will be tired when she comes home too."

He chuckled and looked at her. "I'm sorry I couldn't finish for you." He said, correctly guessing what happened.

"It's okay, I got to do something with Marinette." She said with a smile.

"I figured." He smiled as he laid her on the bed. Thankfully the noise next door had stopped.

Astra tugged him down to bed with her as marinette came in a few moments later.

"Hey Mari." He said as Astra was already asleep.

"Hi Adrien." She whispered and changed into pajamas.

"Did you have a good shoot?" He whispered.

Marinette blushed. "It was really good."

"I showed her the house."

"Really? How'd it go?"

"She liked it I guess. " He sighed. "She said she would like a quite place to raise our little demon."

"Your little demon." Marinette chuckled and rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around him before sliding into bed.

"No our little demon." He muttered.

She sighed and kissed his cheek. "Astra said we would only get to have her for two years."

"I know." He sighed. 

"Maybe. . . You an I can. . ." She sighed looked down before shaking her head.

"But what about Astra?" He asked "how would she feel?"

"She's our other. . . She spends time with us both separately, but do we ever get anything to have for ourselves without Astra?"

"I just don't want her to feel left out." He muttered.

"I feel left out too." Marinette admited. "I never get to have you anymore."

"Im sorry..." He sighed softly kissing her forehead. "Why don't you rest and we'll talk more in the morning."

Marinette sighed and nodded. She pulled the blanket up and then settled.

"I love you Marinette. " he whispered unaware that Astra heard every bit of the conversation.

Astra felt her heart ache as she pressed into the pillow.

After a while Adrien got up having not been tired and moved to his desk in another part of the apartment. He was thinking about what Marinette said. He wanted a kid of his own but he didn't want Astra to feel like she was a burden.

When in reality. Astra wanted both her Prince and princess to be happy. And right now. They just weren't happy. Astra laid awake, staring out the window. She could just disappear, she could just dissolve away. But that wouldnt help. Adrien would blame himself. That was for sure. He was already blaming himself.

She didn't know what to do. It would hurt Marinette too. But her place was hurting Adrien's and Marinette's relationship. Adrien sighed and transformed. Then he looked back into the room then sighed. He wrote a note saying he needed a run and left.

Astra sucked in a breath and turned in to nuzzle Marinette she took a few more seconds before she got out of bed quickly and began to lose her stomach contents in the bathroom.

Marinette groaned and looked up. "A-Astra?" She asked.

"I-I'm fine." Astaroth groaned and waved her off.

"No you aren't." She said rubbing her back.

"Im sorry." She said, gagging.

"For what?" Marinette asked.

"Im, coming between you." Astaroth said weakly.

"What? No you aren't." Marinette said confused.

Marinette fienged it slightly. Since astra came back around all Marinette had was work. Meaning Adrien could stay home with astra. But it wasn't excessive and Marinette was worried. Astra pulled away from the toilet and looked at her.

She sighed and looked at Astra. "I was just wondering about having a kid our own, we would only have her two years, that isn't much time." She said placing a hand on Astra's stomach. "We don't want you to be left out but I feel a little left out."

"I don't want you to feel like I mean harm. Marinette, I love you, and I love Adrien. And I want to be apart of you. I want you to have us both."

"I want you both too." She said softly as she kissed Astra's forehead. "It's just Adrien doesn't want you to be alone and neither do I."

"Marinette, I'm never alone." Astra promised. "I'm going to be gone for tomorrow, I want you two, but you guys should get back in touch with yourselves your going to make this work."

"No, please, don't leave."

"Mar, you need this. My little kitten, you need this." She whispered softly.

"I also need you." She said looking at her. "Please don't leave us."

"It's only for a day my princess. Surely you can live without me for that long."

"Promise?" She begged. "I didn't tell you, but when you left. . . I-I thought. . ." She buried her face in her arms.

"I promise darling. I won't leave anymore. I promise." She said softly, though she knew that promise couldn't be kept for long. 

She nodded and looked at her. "I need you Astra. . . You and Adrien."

Astra grinned. "Now?" She teased and lifted her off the ground. Marinette smiled and nuzzled against her.

Astaroth rolled her eyes at her and set her back down in the bed. "Go to sleep."

She sighed and nodded. "As long as you sleep with me. "

"I will." She said and crawled back into bed with her.

~~~~

When the morning came, Astaroth was once again tossing her cookies into the toilet bowl. Marinette could only sigh and continue to cook breakfast. She cursed as she burned her hand. She washed it with cold water and winced. "Fuck. . ." She muttered. "FUCK!" She yelled and removed the burnt bacon from the heat. Resulting in another burn to her hand.

She whimpered a little as she moved the bacon and tried to handle the new burn. This one hurt more than the last.

Marinette never was particularly good at cooking. Everything was made for her when she lived with her mother. She didn't have to do any work. Cooking was Adrien's thing but he still wasn't back yet.

Just then then blonde cam in the window and saw her. "What happened?" He said running to her.

Her tear stained cheeks and red eyes flew up to him and she flinched away from him. "I'm fine." She muttered quickly.

"No you aren't." He sighed and grabbed some Aloe vera lotion from the medicine draw they kept in the kitchen. "I'm sorry I was late, I was in the middle of a robbery. . . And a few other things." He muttered rubbing the cooling gel on Marinette's burns.

She winced but let him rub the gel on her, a few other things? What was that supposed to mean?! The thought that flashed through her mind was almost enough to make her sick and she was sobbing harshly once again.

"Hey Shh, it's okay, I'm okay, there was just a few fights I promise." He said after he was through and pulled her close so she could cry.

Why did you even leave, why did you have to go! Why can't you just fucking be mine without her being around all the fucking time?!" Marinette yelled and slammed her hands against his back, Adrien took her meek hits and just held her.

After she was through he pushed her back and looked at her. "I needed tikes to think about what you said. And you were right. We need time just to oursleves. You and me alone. I need you too sometimes I need just you." He said softly.

"You don't show it even when Astra was gone you didn't show it, you moped around for her, you never wanted me." Marinette whimpered.

"I know I'm sorry." He said softly. He thought he needed the demon, but he didn't....no he should have seen what he had infront of him. "Marinette I'm really sorry, and I do want you. So much."

"Prove it." She whispered. She looked up at Astra with wide eyes who was now standing behind Adrien. Astra fished something from her pocket of her shorts and then set a condom down on the counter next to them. 

"Have fun, I'll be back later." She promised with a smile. In a plume of black smoke, she was gone.

He looked at Marinette and kissed. He deeply. "Mari. . . Do you really want a baby?" He asked softly as he nipped her bottom lip.

She nodded. "I don't know why, but to have something with you, of that importance, makes me feel like that."

"Then I don't think I need that." He said nodding to the condom Astra left. "Come on love." He smiled and lead her to the bedroom.

"N-Now?!" She squeaked excitedly as she felt heat pool into her panties. Screw breakfast, damn the bacon and pancakes. She was getting what she wanted.

"If you wanted it." He said softly and pushed her to the bed. He wanted his kitty.

"Please." She begged softly.

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "Then you'll have me." He said and reached down rubbing her core.

Her breath hitched and she began to grind against his hand.

He smiled and stuck a finger past her folds as he ran his other hand up her back to take her bra off.

"Adrien, I love you." She whimpered.

"I love you too Mari. So much." He said.

~~~~

They had the morning, the afternoon, the evening and the night to themselves. The condom still sat on the counter. And astaroth sat on the roof of the building rubbing her pregnant belly and singing softly. 

"I love you, a bushel and a peck, a bushel and a peck, and a hug around the neck, a hug around the neck and a barrel and a heap, a barrel and a heap an I'm tal-MMMPHF!" She struggled against the hand that clapped over her mouth. She felt a wave of tired come over her and she fell limp against a broad chest. 

"You think it worked?" Marinette panted against Adrien's chest.

"I only hope so. I really want a baby with you Marinette." He said softly nipping her ear. "Only you."

"Only me?" Marinette asked softly. Only her? What about astra? Wasn't she supposed to be back by now?

"Only you." He promised. Sure he loved Astra and the little demon in her. But he wanted to actually raise his child.

Marinette hesitated but she nodded. "I wonder where our other half is."

He sighed and nodded. "I don't know. Maybe she's giving us some more time?" He suggested.

"You're insatiable, but she promised to come back tonight." She said getting up.

"I don't know Mari..." He sighed. Getting up too. "Do you want to go look for her? Maybe she..." He shook his head he had a bad feeling all of a sudden. 

"Oh come on Adrien you don't think she actually. . . Left. . . Do you?" She asked, panic was holding out in her voice.

"No, no of course not, but I do have a bad feeling."

"Stay here in case she comes back. I'll go." She said and found Plagg.

"Just be careful." He said.

"Adrien, I think you need to think about what you said and how you said it." She said, transformed and leapt away. How he said it? What did she mean by that? Then it hit him like a freight train. How he said it. He wanted a baby with only her. Only Marinette, Fuck this was bad.

"Shit!" He shouted.

~~~~

Astra looked up the the light that was shining in her face. She was stripped naked and strapped by black chains to the cold metal table. She groaned.

"What's the matter you freak of nature?" Asked a cold ruthless voice.

"Who the fuck are you?" She groaned. Pain shot along her back and she was electrocuted.

"W-What do you want." She groaned as pain rocked her body.

"I want revenge. You killed my little brother you fucking whore." He hissed.

"I didn't do anyTHING!" She started screaming as he shocked her again.

"You lie...I was there that day you killed him when you used your powers after you interfered with our business."

Astaroth remembered now. She did do that. She screamed again when he shocked her once more. Her stomach was doing flips, she prayed that she would survive, if not her, then atleast her baby.

"Now your going to pay for me losing him and more importantly my prey." He said and turned up the voltage.

Astra let out a scream as she writhed and thrashed against the chains. Marinette swung in. She had followed her scent.

Marinette pushed the man away from the machine that was sending the jolts. She quickly turned it of and Astra stopped writhing and panted heavily. "You asshole!" Marinette shouted.

"Mar." Astaroth panted. Marinette turned to look at her and the man swept Marinette's legs out from under her. He was on her in an instant.

She screamed and struggled. "Let me go!" She shouted.

"Oh no. Now that I have the famous cat herself. I have a new toy to play with. Tonight just got a lot better." He smirked and reared his hands up.

She screamed again as something knocked the man off her. "You son of a bitch. They aren't your toys!" Shouted Adrien as he punched the man, jaw cocking together as he hit the groud.

"Red!" Marinette panted and sat up. It was like he didn't hear her as he continued to punch the man. He just wanted the man dead for hurting his girls.

"ADRIEN!" She yelled at him and got up holding her arm. She needed to get astra out of here. She needed help.

He finally looked at her and then back at the man punched him again. Then got up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. Then walked over to Astra and used his strength to brake the chains.

Astra lay with her eyes wide open. Her breathing was so slow and shallow. Her tail wasn't moving and blood trickled down her nose.

"Astra, Mari, I'm sorry I'm so late." He said. "Please Astra, wake up!" He begged as Marinette walked up and wrapped her good arm around him.

"I have to go. . ." She said weakly, quietly.

"B-but-" He whimpered as Marinette held him. "Come back soon." he said taking Astra's hand.

"I will, I'll come home." Astra promised as tears streamed down her face, then she disappeared with hints of black and gold sparkles instead dark smoke smoke.

After she left Adrien turned and gently picked Marinette up and walked out of the building. "I'm sorry Mari." He muttered. Marinette only nodded and curled into him as she cried silently.

"Let's go home... " he sighed and swung back to the apartment. Then he laid her on the bed. "Detransform. " he told her. He wanted to check and see if she had any wounds.

Marinette did as told. Her head remained bowed for the rest of the night as Adrien dressed her wounds. 

They moped for days without their goodess.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astaroth is back, shocker

About two months later Astra still hadn't come back and Adrien sighed as he turned over in the bed and hit something that squealed.

"Daddy, watch it!" A tiny voice squeaked from beside him.

Adrien froze when he heard the voice and looked down and stared "daddy?" He questioned. 

He lifted the covers and looked at the small toddler in his bed. Black hair but sparkling blue eyes. Remnants of horns growing on her head and a little tail that hung limp next to her. She wore blue silky pajamas. She rubbed her tired eyes before smiling up. "Hi mommy." She said. Adrien turned his head and looked at Astaroth who stood in the door way with a smile. "Hi baby doll." She said. "Hi 'daddy'."

"Astra! Your okay!" He said shocked but threw himself from the bed. Marinette was at work early since she had a doctor appointment afterwards.

Adrien picked up his goddess and spun her, they laughed together and shared a few kisses as Adrien put her down. "Go see your daughter." Astra urged.

"Okay, But there is something I need to tell you." He said and looked at the little demon. "Later." He said then walked over to her. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Calytrix." She said proudly and her tail wiggled happily.

"Well its nice to finally meet you." He smiled as he looked past her to a picture of him and Mari. Her stomach bulging just a bit. He still felt bad about what he told Marinette and that was why he had been so upset when Astra had to leave and was gone for so long. He thought she heard him making the promise.

Calytrix looked up at him and her smile faltered. She walked pass Adrien to have Astaroth pick her up. "Mommy he doesn't like me." The tiny girl whispered to her mother. Astaroth sighed and held her.

Adrien looked back confused and sighed. "I'm sorry...I got distracted...why don't you and me go out to the woods behind the house here?" He asked looking at Astra then and Calytrix. "Please?"

Astra sighed and kissed Caly's forehead and set her down. "Remember that spell?" She asked after kneeling down to her. Caly hesitated then nodded. "Show me baby doll." Astra encouraged. Caly nodded and lifted her head and her hand. "Ch-Change?" She asked and then coins and bills exploded around them making both girls jolt. Caly bowed her head as tears filled her eyes.

Adrien looked at her and wrapped his arms around Caly. "Try again." He encouraged.

She looked up at him and rubbed her eyes. "Change." She said again. It wasn't a question this time and she changed out of her pajamas into day clothes.

"There see you did it." He smiled softly.

Her lips twitched into a smile and she nodded and walked to her mother and she picked her up again. "Come on. Let's go." She said softly. She looked up at Adrien and then walked out of the room.

He sighed and changed then followed them out of the room. "Astra, we really need to talk." He said softly.

"Adrien for hells sake what about?" She asked as calytrix bounced out of the house.

He sighed and pulled her to a stop. "Marinette, she's pregnant." He said swiftly.

"I. . . Okay. . ." She said simply.

He looked down and sighed. "I just didn't know how to tell you, I'm just. . . I'm sorry."

"Why would you be sorry? It's what you want right?" She asked.

"I do, but Caly-"

"What about her?"

"I'm worried how she and how you will take it." He said not looking at her

"Adrien, if you don't like caly, or if you don't want her to be your daughter for the short time we have. I'll take her away." Astaroth said with finality. She walked out of the house and off onto the trails to follow her daughter.

Adrien sighed and ran after her. Then pulled her to a stop. "That isn't what I was saying." He said

"Adrien, you need to make a choice, you can have as many babies with Marinette as you want, and I'm sure caly would love to have a brother or sister, but how about this, if you're so worried ask her yourself." She said pointing at her daughter who sat next to a tree and looked curiously at a bear cub which nearly gave Adrien a heart attack.

Adrien quickly ran over to her and picked her up. "You shouldn't mess with the babies little one."

"You're no fun." She huffed and turned her nose up. Astaroth chuckled and took Caly from him and set her down again. "Just watch." She whispered to him. Adrien sighed but looked back at the half demon. 

Caly walked towards the cubs. And the cubs walked towards her. She sat down patiently and two bear cubs crawled into her lap and began to play with her.

He sighed and looked back at Astra. "I'm not saying that I didn't want to be her father. I was just worried that you would think I didn't want you both and Marinette's baby..."

"Adrien we're all together why wouldn't I want Marinette's baby too?" She asked. She looked back at her daughter and her eyes widened as the mother of the cubs came stomping around in her direction. "Be still." Astra hissed. Adrien stared and looked at the bear. That was why he didn't want Caly to play with them.

Caly stood back up and put her hand out. The bear pressed it's forehead against her palm and nuzzled her.

Adrien stared and sighed. "I love you both."

Caly clambered herself up on the Baer and nuzzled back into her. Rubbing her fur with both arms. "She loves animals. She would play with the basalisks and the dire wolves and bears in the demonic plain." Astaroth said.

He sighed and nodded. "I see." He said softly.

Astaroth snorted and pressed her hand to Adriens forehead. Adrien suddenly got flashes of a little baby riding an enormous flying snake and cuddling with giant bears and massive wolves.

He pulled back and chuckled. "God, now I'm scared."

"Is that a bad or good thing?" She asked with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and got closer to him.

"Good thing love. A very good thing."

"I love you." She said softly. "A bit of advice though. Love her while it lasts. And cuddle with her as much as you cuddle me or Marinette."

He nodded and smiled at her. "After the bear leaves though." He chuckled.

"You big baby come on." She said and tugged him closer to her daughter and the bear.

He looked at her, skeptical. "Astra."

"Come on you'll like it." She promised. She let go of his hand and walked slowly to her daughter. The bear gave her hand a sniff before nuzzling into her hand too. He exhaled sharply and nervously walked over to them.

"Daddy Come on." Caly said waving him over with a goofy grin.

"I'm a little bit nervous." He states. 

Caly got off the bear and took his hand, leading him gently to the animal. The bear lifted it head while the cubs pranced around. He walked with her slowly and let her lead. Caly gave him a smile and he couldn't help but get a fuzzy feeling in his belly. Before he knew it. Before he even registered it. He was touching the head of a bear. Adrien smiled it and let the bear gently.

The mother bear nuzzled against him and rolled over at his touch. Adrien could only watch in awe. Adrien smiled and continued to pet her head. "This is amaxing."

"Well I kinda find this," Astra paused. "Hard to bear?" She started to giggle.

He groaned and looked at her. "Really?" He asked "puns now?"

"Aww cub on, you love them." Astra giggled and rubbed the bears tummy.

He chuckled and kept his hand on the bear. Then he sighed. "We should head back to the house. Its getting late."

Astaroth nodded and took her hands off the bear. Caly pouted a bit but then her stomach growled. She blushed and stomped off sheepishly to save herself embarrassment.

He chuckled and looked at Astra. "She's alot like Marinette too." He smiled.

"Well, it's her baby." Astra laughed and began to walk back.

"Yes I remember." He sighed.

"Next time, okay?" She said softly and grasped his hand.

When they arrived Marinette was on the porch staring intently down at Calytrix. She blinked as if she didn't know what she was seeing.

Adrien tensed and looked at her. "Mari this is Calytrix. Our demon. " he said as Astra came up behind him.

"Mar-" she was cut off by Marinette tackling Astaroth into the ground. 

"I missed you so much." Marinette whispered.

"Easy love, your pregnant, your lucky I caught you." Astaroth scolded as she clung to the model. 

Adrien chuckled as he picked Caly up.

Astaroth held her close as they got up from the ground. "I love you, I love you so much." They said to one another. 

"They're gross." Caly snorted quietly with disgust to her father.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Come on we'll give them some privacy."

"Can we make food?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course we can." He said smiling. "Come on." And the two walked back in the house while Marinette held Astra close.

Astra cupped Marinette's face and began to kiss her all over. Astra picked her up and spun her. Marinette was a firm believer that her relationship with astaroth ran a little deeper than Adriens relationship with her. 

~

"What are we gonna make?" Calytrix asked.

"How does sausage and gravy sound?" He asked her.

"Perfect!"

~

"Oh Astra...I have missed you so much." She said her stomach was showing more than in the picture.

"I love you princess, I've missed you much. I've missed the little one too." Astaroth said, rubbing Marinette's belly as she kissed her neck.

"I told Adrien you would be okay with the little one. He was scared you would leave and take Caly with you."

"Why would i? Where would I go?"

"Astra he said something two months ago without thinking and was worried you had heard. That's why he thought it took so long for you to come back. Since then he regeted saying the words but. . ." She trailed off. 

"I don't wanna know." Astra said.

"You dont?" She asked comfused. She figured that Astra would want to at least know what he said.

"It wasn't for me to hear, if he regrets it it's okay, there's nothing to be said."

Marinette smiled and pulled the demon close. "I think he needs to hear that from you."

"Let's go inside then, that way you can meet our little girl."

"Okay Astra." She smiled and walked into the house where a wonderful smell of biscuits and gravy came out of the kitchen.

"Its not fair that you can cook." Marinette pouted as she walked in.

"Well i can teach you Mari, its not that hard." He smiled

"Sure, like last time." She snorted. Nearly burning down the house was her forte.

"Well that was bad, but I can show you, Mari it's not that bad, I promise."

"Have astra help, I wanna spend time with my little girl."

"Sure." He said softly. He wasnt sure how she woyld be about what he said. He still didnt know if she heard him. Caly bounced out with Marinette and astra began to help out by chopping veggies.

"Thanks Astra." He said. 

"Mmhmm. . . So. . . Mari told me some things that you, supposedly regret."

He froze as he was whisking the eggs. Then looked down. "More like something that I said that I shouldn't have."

"I don't want to know. So don't tell me. But as long as you're sorry for saying it, whatever you said."

"I am very sorry Astra when I realized what I said I instantly looked for you I-I thought that you left because of it." he sighed. "I was scared and worried that you hated me."

"I could never hate you my love. It's not possible." She said and hugged him.

He sighed and held her close. "Thank you Astra." He whispered. "I really needed to hear that."

"Let's finish up. That way I can fuck you into the mattress later." Astra whispered huskily to his ear before letting him go and continuing to cook. Well, Adrien wasn't gonna let her win that easily

He shook his head and pulled her into a deep kiss. "Nope." He murmured to her ear.

"What do you mean nope?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him with a small, cute, pout. He wasn't going to let her captivate him this time.

"I'm taking you this time and you don't have a choice." He said and kissed her then let go to finish breakfast for dinner for Marinette and Caly.

Astaroth looked at him shocked before smirking. "We'll see." She chuckled.

"We will." He smiled and finished the gravy.

Astaroth began to plate for them as Adrien set the table. "Caly! Mar!" Astaroth called for them to come eat.

Adrien smiled as the two came back into the kitchen and looked at them. "I hope you like it Caly." He said.

"I'm sure I will daddy." She grinned and sat in Astra's lap while their goddess set her plate infront of her.

"I hope so."

Astaroth went over tabel manners and embarrassing stories about Caly, which ended in the little demoness turning beat red and refusing to eat anymore. Which in turn, put Adrien into dad mode.

"Caly you need to eat." He said looking at Astra pointedly telling her to stop.

Astaroth smiled and rolled her eyes. "I don't want to!" Caly said petulantly. 

"If I let you try your magic later will you finish?" Astaroth asked. Caly's eyes immediately lit up and she picked up her fork again.

"I think I win again, 'daddy'~" Astaroth purred. Adrien just rolled his eyes at her in return and looked back down at his plate.

Astaroths smile faded and she looked down. "Excuse me." The demoness said and put caly out of her lap and then back on the chair. She then walked away from the table and to the bedroom.

Adrien sighed and got up, then walked to the bedroom. "I'm sorry Astra I-I don't know much of what I'm doing and this is a bit of a shock. I'm trying as best as I can, I probably hurt you, but I'm sorry."

"You don't like it when I call you that do you." She said with a small smile.

"What daddy?" He asked and she nodded. "Its not that. . . I'm just not used to it at the moment. . ."

"You should get used to it. You have a baby girl that's going to call you that. And soon a little boy."

"Wait what do you mean a little boy?"

"I'll let you figure that out." She chuckled and pat his shoulder.

He sighed then pulled her close. "How about I show you what I've learned the last two months?" He whispered.

"Like?" She asked.

"I'll let you figure that out." He smiled and nipped her ear.

"A-Adrien." She whimpered and grabbed his arms.

"Yes?" He asked gently and smiled at her. A knock came at the door and Marinette stuck her head in. 

"Caly and me are going to the park." She told them knowing what Adrien had in mind.

"O-Okay Mari! Take your time, make sure she tucks her tail in!" Astaroth called quickly.

"I got it covered." She promised, shutting the door and taking Caly's hand.

"Well then." He smirked and pushed astra on the bed. "Now that we're alone. . ." He nipped her ear again and then started trailing down her neck

Astra panted lightly and she clawed at Adrien's back. She pulled his hair gently trying to take grasp of the situation. However he wasn't going to let her. Not this time. He pulled her hands up and grasped them tightly above her head pinning them there while his other hand went under her shirt and played with hier nipple as he kissed her.

Astaroth keened and her back arched as she wiggled beneath him. He pulled back and looked at her. "What's the matter my love?" He asked innocently. 

"You're evil." She whimpered. Her lips quivering as slick damped her panties.

"Oh I am, am I?" He smiled and dived in to pleasure her more, as he took her shirt off and then stared at her bra-less covered breast. "No bra baby?" He smiled at her. 

Astra looked up at him as her face reddened and she turned her head. Squeezing her eyes shut. "Don't just stare and make fun of me." She pouted.

"Im not Astra. I promise." He smiled and kissed her deeply.

Adrien had never really seen her blush before. He also never got to admire how beautiful her skin was, and how much better it looked when it was a lovely shade of red. "You are so beautiful." He whispered.

She flushed red again and squeezed her eyes shut again. "Please don't." He whispered and held her close. "I just want you to see yourself like I see you." He said. 

"I know I'm beautiful Adrien, I'm supposed to be like that, but. . . You've never looked at me like you are now before."

"Because I see you much differently than before."

"How so?" She asked softly and rubbed his arms as she laid there.

"Like an amazing woman, who doesn't think that she can be her own person, but can." He told her. "Astra you could find someone else. That would easily take you, but you come to me, you came here and you're with me. Just an ordinary bakers boy." He said softly. "But you don't see me like that. When I'm with you I see the best person I can be with you."

"Adrien. . . Kiss me." She said softly and cupped his face.

He smiled and kissed her deeply. He didn't care if she took control of the situation, he needed her. She hummed into the kiss and tugged him down gently she didn't try to take control. She didn't try to dominate him. She just kissed him. Slowly, deeply, inching herself back into her confident state and slid her hands into his shirt.

He moaned softly and kissed her back rhen held her close as he gripped her breast.

"Adrien, I love you." She said softly and nuzzled his neck as he began to kiss her head again.

"I love you too Astra. So much. I just don't know what you or Marinette or anyone sees in me. I'm just a useless baker's boy. so what is it?"

"Stop saying that, it hurts me. Your not useless. Your the most kind, caring, extrodinary guy I've ever ment. Not to mention compassionate and empathetic and extremely exciting. You're funny. Smart, a little clumsy and dorky for sure. But it just makes me love you more."

He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you Astra." he said softly and kissed her just as deeply if not more as before.

Astra moaned into his mouth and shivered. "Take me." She whispered.

"I plan to milady." he said softly and continued to get her ready.

"Adrien, please, please." She begged

"Astra, I want you ready." He said softly and moved his hand down and inserted a finger into her heat.

Astra moaned and clung to him. "M-More, Adrien please, more, WRECK ME!"

He smiled and pulled his hand away then pulled his pants off as well as hers. then with a quick thrust was deep in her. She let out a pleasure filled scream as he filled her up. She began to writhe and twist in pleasure. He smiled and leaned in then kissed her deeply as he started thrusting in her.

She moaned with every thrust but his mouth swallowed her little noises. She rolled her body into him and locked her legs around his back.

He moaned as she pushed him in her deeper as he thrusted. he pulled almost all the way out then thrusted deep in her. Finally hitting her spot and causing stars to explode in her vision.

Astaroth never thought she could have it this good. It just didn't seem possible. he continued to thrust until he felt his rise coming. Adrien wanted her to feel how she made him feel.

"Astra..." he whispered and kissed her deeply as he thrusted deeper inher and soon came deep inside.

Astra keened and moaned loudly as she clung to him and squirted all over his cock. Coming down from her high, she blushed furiously. God hated her, literally and figuratively. 

He groaned as he came down from his own high and helg her close. "I love you so much."

"Don't look at me." She buried her face in her hands and huffed and pouted.

"Why on earth not? you are so beautiful to me."

"Just let me clean up." She whined. Adrien sighed and nodded. pulling out of her.

She let out a groan at the lack of fullness and immediately sat up to cover the wet spots in the sheets. She'd never done it before. She let loose and it just happened. She was ashamed and embarrassed about it but Adrien still looked at her like she was a queen.

"I love you." He said softly and got up off her so she could get cleaned up. "My queen." He said softly.

"I love you too." She whispered and put a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at him. She fell, really, really hard for these guys.

"Im going yo the bathroom to clean up myself I'll see you in a minute, okay love?"

She nodded. "I'll fix the bedroom." She sighed.

"Okay. And Astra, you were amazing."

She chuckled and blushed. "Thank you Adrien."

He nodded kissed her forehead then went to the bathroom where he cleaned up.

When he was finished Astaroth was just finished putting a new bedspread on.

He walked up be hind her snd wrapped his arms around her. "So. . ."

"So?" She asked and put a hand up to curl into his hair.

He shook his head and buried his gace in her neck. "I just really missed you."

"I missed you to." She said softly and turned in his arms to hold him properly.

Adrien held her close and kissed her deeply. What he said before was true. He needed her more that she knew.

"You really have gotten better at resisting me." Astra said softly.

"Oh really?" He asked, smirking. 

"Well, you destroyed me earlier, without even breaking a sweat. All the while I was begging and begging. I. . . I really liked it. . . I've never done the. . . The last part before."

"You've never begged?" He asked.

"No I've never. . . Came. . . Like that."

"Well I'm glad you liked it my lady."

Astra chuckled nervously.

"What's the matter?" He asked her softly.

"It was. . . A little embarrassing."

"Why?" He asked gently holding her close. "It's natural." He promised.

"Well I know that, but it doesn't make it any less embarrassing for me when everyone literally calls me the creamcicle of hell in the religion." She pouted.

"The creamcicle?" he asked confused.

"God your innocent." She snorted and pressed her hand to his forehead. Imagines of Astra being fucked by other demons and demonesses and then what young people would call 'cream pies'

He pulled back and shook his head. "I don't want to know about this."

Astra looked down and sighed. "It was before you."

"I know Astra...It's okay love." he smiled and held her close.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too Astra." he said softly and kissed her again.

"It's your turn to watch Caly, I want a piece of Mari if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. I'll go meet her at the park, if you want me too."

"Please, I have a few things I'd like to. . . Set up."

"Okay love...I'll send her home..." he said softly and kissed her. Then walked out of the house after getting dressed. 

Astra almost fell over as she watched him walk out the house with a dreamy smile on her face. She snapped herself out of it quickly and began to prepare her set up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and heavy fuckin angst. Like fuck man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Suicide attempts, 6 year olds swearing and being wise AF

A little later Marinette walked into the house and looked around "Astra?" 

"Bedroom." She called sweetly.

Marinette walked into the room and froze. "What is all this?" she asked.

Astra smirked as she swung the collar on the leash around her hand. "Down kitty. And strip." She commanded huskily. God if Marinette didn't have a hold of herself she would cum then and there. Astra was smirking at her wickedly. She wore full leather lingerie and her tail swished as she popped her hip while standing in her heels. A fiery crown rested hovering above her head between her ram horns. The bed was now laid in red silk with black pillows and the room was lit with candles.

"Astra." She smiled and stripped slowly for her pleasure. "I hope you don't mind my bump."

"Oh please my kitten. I love it when you give milk for me." Astra winked teasingly.

Marinette blushed and looked at her. She was now stripped completely.

"Come here kitten." She beckoned with a curl of her finger.

She walked over to her and looked at her. "Yes?"

She held up the collar and leash. "May I?"

"Of course my love, I trust you with my life."

Astaroth nodded and gave her a gently kiss. Slipping the collar on her neck and then securing It easily do where she could breath normally. Marinette shivered a little and looked at her.

Astra led her over to the bed and helped her up. Then laid her down face first, knees up, and ass high in the air.

She shivered and buried her face in the bed to hide her blush.

"I love you my kitten, no need to feel embarrassed."

"I love you too my queen." She said softly, but this postion is a little embarssing.

Astra kissed her shoulder blades and down her back. "Is it okay?"

She shivered and nodded. "O-Of course."

Astra nodded and slipped a hand down to her core and began to rub her gently.

She shivered and moaned softly. "Astrammmm~"

"That's right baby, just relax." She whispered.

"It a little hard when im like this and the little one in me is pushing against my kn-knees." She moaned as astra curled her fingers in Marinette's pussy.

Astra lifted her easily and settled more pillows underneath her, and then had her lie back down again. It was more comfortable and it took pressure off her joints. "Mar, are you really up for this?"

"Love I'm two months not eight. Yes I can handle it."

"Let's continue then." Astra whispered and kissed her back again, tugging the leash lightly as she moved lower and locked a strip up Marinette's heat. Marinette moaned softly and strated to writhe wanting to get more from Astra.

Astra pressed her hand into the flesh of Marinette's ass and began to knead it as the other hand worked her panties off and she transformed her lower half.

Marinette moaned and pushed into her hand. "Astra please!" She begged. Since Adrien found out Marinette was pregnant, they didn't do much. Little things here and there, but not much. She needed this.

"Such a needy little kitten." Astra grinned and pressed her erection against Marinette's heat.

She whimpered and nodded. "Yesssss~ please!"

"Poor baby, hasn't been sated by Adrien at all, don't worry, I'll take care of you." Astaroth purred in her ear and thrusted into her.

She gasped slightly and shivered. "Yes!" She shouted.

Astra began to move in and out of her, one hand pulling her back by her hips and the other holding the leash.

Marinette followed the leash and started pushing hetself back against Astra. "God, more! please more!" She begged. "Please mistress!"

"Mistress? Oh I like the sound of that kitten." She whispered seductively and gripped her ass. Letting a digit slip inside her other hole as she moved faster and harder than before. God she was going to wreck this girl.

She moaned loudly and buried her face in the pillows. "More!" She screamed.

Astaroth pumped herself faster into Marinette and made herself bigger with her magic, hitting just the right spot.

"Oh god!" Marinette shouted as she started squirting. Juices ran down her thighs but she begged for more. "A-Again!~ Hit- H-Harder!" She babbled.

Astra groaned as she tightened and hit it again and again harder and harder. "God, Mar!"

Marinette moaned and squirted again all over her cock. Finally she rode out her high and collapsed panting heavily. "A-Astra~"

Astaroth came inside of her and collapsed next to her. "Mar. . ."

"I-I love you." She panted kissing Astra.

"Satisfied my kitten?" She asked softly as she held Marinette close.

"Very my lovely goddess." She smiled.

"Hmm, I think you should get some rest. I'll clean you up and then take care of the room okay?"

She hummed slightly and kissed her again. Then closed her eyes. She was exhausted from beeing up so early then their escapade just then.

Astra moved her around and snapped her fingers. Everything was right with the world except for Marinette's collar. That stayed. Marinette was now in pajamas and Astra was turning out the lights. Marinette by this time was out cold and wore a big smile.

Adrien and Caly came back a few hours later. Caly yawned and crawled into bed with Marinette as Astra yanked Adrien out of the room and then smacked him in the chest. It didn't hurt. But it was forceful enough to knock him back a few pases.

"Astra, the hell?" He asked, confused as to why she hit him. 

"You haven't been giving Marinette anything?!" She whisper yelled at him.

"I have but everytime she gets too tired and we never. . . Finish. . . Not really." He explains.

"How was I able to have her done and then had her cum again, twice!"

"I guess I don't do her like you do, I don't know. . ." He said softly.

"Adrien, if she gets tired live with it. But if she doesn't, deal with it. But sometimes you just gotta dominate your kitty." She said patting his shoulder.

"That's the problem, she usually dominates me. . ."

"Oh for Azazeals sake, Adrien, and up and grow a pair. Act like how you where with me. Here." She said and held up the leash to the collar that Marinette wore.

"What the fuck is that for?"

"Dominate your kitten." Astra smirked. "Later of course, she's all fucked out."

"Okay." He said softly and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to fix a snack."

Astra leaned up on her toes to meet him with a real kiss. "Go lay with her, I'll make it."

"Astra, you should rest you've went at it longer than me and her did, I'm fine. You go." He insisted. He had a special thing planned for the four of them.

Astra sighed and rubbed her neck. True to his word. She was pretty tired. She slept with two people instead of one of them that day and she needed to rest. "Just this once." She said holding up a finger.

"Thank you love." He smiled and held her close. Astra sighed and held him before pulling back and smiling.

"Go rest love." He said softly kissing her forehead and walked away to the kitchen.

After a while the smell of steak and potatoes as well as other wonderful smells came into the bed room and Astra woke up following the smells.

Astra smirked as she walked into the kitchen and looked at him. His back was turned to her and he was cutting vegetables at the cutting board. "Smells good but this doesn't look like just a snack." Astra said with a smile yet Adrien jumped at her voice.

When he jumped he cut his hand. "Ouch shit." he winced

"Oh. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." She whispered and walked over to him quickly to look at the long cut on his ring finger, curving from the knuckle all the way to his finger tip. Luckily it avoided the nail. She sucked in her lips. Now she just felt like a terrible nuisance.

"No don't be." He said putting it under ice cold water. "I just wasn't expecting anyone to be up when I was cutting." He said. "Did you have a good sleep?"

She nodded selfconsciously and sighed leaneding back against the counter. "Let me see your hand." She said holding her own out.

"Astra please its just a small cut, I got worse than that fighting Hawk Moth every day."

"Stupid job by the way, how do you not see that it's Marinette's mom and her petty assistant?" Astra asked and took his ring finger in her mouth and began to suck.

"I have, I just haven't told Marinette yet. . .I'm. . . Not sure how she would take it."

Astra shrugging and then winced. Adrien pulled his hand from her face and examined his ring finger. Perfectly healed. Not even a scar. Yet now astra had blood dripping into the sink from her now cut ring finger, on the same hand.

"Astra why did you do that?" He asked taking a towel and covering it. "I would have lived." He said softly.

"So will I, but It was my fault anyway, and your the one cooking." She said flinching.

He sighed and held the towel on her hand. "It's okay, I promise." He said softly and kissed her. "Now come on and ill bandage it up. This isnt my first time, I'm rather clumsy if you havent noticed."

"But I like clumsy you. I'll get this taken care of, continue dinner." She said with a wink, grabbed a few cucumber slices with her good hand and walked away to the bathroom. He sighed and went back to cutting the vegetables. She may like clumsy him, but he hated it.

Marinette was always getting hurt because of him and yeah Astra was getting hurt because of him and he hated it.

He felt small arm slink around his waist and then a weight on his back and feet prodding his side. "Hi daddy." Caly said with a warm, silly grin. Caly now looked to be 6 instead of five. And she had grown a few inches.

"Hey baby girl." He said softly picking her up. "Did you have a good sleep with your mommies?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Good." He smiled and held her close as he separated the vegetables and the put the remaining ones on a soup boiling on the stove.

"Is Marinette still sleeping?" He asked Astra as she came back out.

"Yeah, poor little thing is exhausted." Astaroth smirked knowingly.

"Oh." He sighed. "Okay. Well. . . The _snack_ is just about done, so I'll put Mari's aside and warm it up later." He sighed.

"Well, I think you should bring it to her in bed. It would be quite the romantic gesture." Astaroth suggested and took Caly off his back, nuzzling her daughters nose with her own.

He sighed and looked at her. "You think?" He asked. He wanted to ask the girls to marry him, but he wasnt sure how Astra would take it and he knew Marinette would probably take it the wrong way.

"I do. Actually, go eat with her I'll stay put here with Caly and we can practice her spells."

"Astra." He sighed. "I thought we could eat as a-a family." he muttered the last word and fixed Marinette a plate then walked away. Hiding the tears in his eyes. He lost his appetite.

Astra watched him go, utterly hurt. She was just trying to help. Tears ended up pouring and caly was worried. "Caly let's go visit papa in the plains, we can eat there tonight and come back tomorrow."

She shook her head. "I want to stay here." She saud

"You don't want to play with the basalisk and practice your magic?" Astaroth asked, kneeling down to practically plead with her daughter. "Just for a little bit. An hour to have eat something that will let us come back in two days."

"Mommy." She sighed. "Go talk to daddy, please?" She asked. "He's hurting. He just didnt want you to see it he wants you and momma more than anything."

"Caly, this is grown up stuff. If he's hurting she should come to me. But he doesn't, and that hurts mommy more than anything else. It hurts Mari to." Astra said wiping her eyes. "He wants you, and he wants Marinette's baby, but he doesn't need me.

"Yes he does-"

"He only wants kids with Marinette!" Astra bursted. She knew. She heard. She did hear. Caly looked extremely hurt and shocked. Astra immediately regretted what she said. Her lip quivered and she squeezed her eyes shut and disappeared.

Caly ran to a room and hid there she just sat there and cried. She knew what he said because he had been thinking about it since her and Astra came home, but Caly also knew he didn't mean it like that. Caly knew that he wanted kids with Astra too, which was why he wanted to marry both of them. But her mother wouldn't listen and she ran. 

Adrien came back out and saw Astra and Caly gone and he collapsed on the ground. He grabbed a knife and was about to end it when Caly came running out. 

Caly knocked him to the ground which put distance between him and the knife. "Christ! Just because she left for a little doesn't mean you have to die!" Caly screamed at him with tears in her eyes as she sobbed into his chest.

"Why not she doesn't want me and I've hurt them both enough Caly." He sobbed. "I even hurt you. It would be better if i was gone."

"Dont you get it! She love you! Mari loves you. Are you really that obviously blind!" Caly cried. "You want to leave us?!" She hiccuped. She would make herself sick at this point.

"You want to die?!" She screamed and stood up. Holding her face as she screamed and cried.

"No but if it meant not hurting you three..." He muttered. "I just want us together as a family." He sobbed and pulled her close. "I love you and Astra so much."

"You think leaving me would help?! You dummy! Why!? You had us, you had everything!" Caly sobbed into his shoulder.

"I don't have everything, not without her being here without her, knowing the truth." He said "I want to marry her." He told her shocking her. Yes she read it in his mind but didn't think he was serious about it.

Caly looked down. "Why didn't you want me then . . ."

"I do want you caly. When I said that to marinette I didn't mean it like that. I want kids with both Mari and Astra, I want you. . . it's just hard to know youll be fully grown in just two years and I probably won't see you again that hurts I just didnt want to tell Astra." he told her. "Caly I love you and your mommy, both of them. So much and I need all of you more than you know."

"2 years?" She asked confused. "Dad I'm half human thanks to momma, it's gonna be a minutes, I'll grow and learn but I'll stay around, I can't live on the demonic plain because I'm half human." He looked at her shocked because Astra told him she would leave after two years. 

"I . . . Can't use powers correctly either, so there would be a point. I'm just a weird looking half blood."

"You'd never be that with me." He promised.

Caly sighed and nodded. "If I was full blood demon I would be full grown by now. But the process is going slower than usual." Caly sighed. "Momma went to see grandfather she said she would be back later, she just wanted to give you and momma space so you guys could smooth out the rough patch."

"Well mari is still asleep and I'm not waking her." He sighed. "Why don't you and me eat?"

Caly nodded and pulled him up from the ground. She picked up the knife and tossed it into the sink before setting it on fire with her hand.

He sighed and kissed her head gently. "Come on, why Don't we just, go out and eat?" He asked.

"No it's cold, and my tail hurts from keeping it curled up all day." She whined and crawled up to the counter to grab bowls

He chuckled and nodded. "Okay well why not come with me? I have a special place in the house where youll like it. It's outside but warm and you don't have to hide your tail."

"Okay." She said with a shrugg. He sighed and got them some soup then walked with her to the outdoor pavilion.

Caly walked with short stride and she rubbed her horns uncomfortably. "Growing pains suck." She mumbled as she followed him.

"That they do." He chuckled.

"Can you get me a circular saw and sander?" She asked.

"For what?" He asked her confused, why on earth would a six year old need something like that!

"Cut my horns."

"No Caly. You aren't cutting your horns"

"Wha! But-"

"Caly your horns are a part of who you are. And their wonderful." He said softly.

"But they don't grow like there supposed to. I'm supposed to have the horns of a ram. But they grow strait out my side!"

"Sweet heart, you know things are different, but you are the best that could have happened. I promise it will get better."

She snorted and moved her hair around to acomadate said horns. He sighed and pulled her on his lap once they sat down. "Caly you are perfect in every way, I promise. "

She nodded. "But I'm not mommy." She whispered and leaned on him.

"You don't have to be mommy, just be your self." He said softly. 

"You guys have weird things here." She yawned.

"I guess so " he sighed and rocked her gently as she went to sleep.

And hour passed and Adrien was still rocking her. Her was startled when Astaroth popped into existence on the ground bruised and coughing. 

"Astra?! What happened?!" He asked pushing his shock aside and laid Caly down on the love seat. Then ran over to her.

"Fine, totally fine." She coughed and held her side as she got up. He almost flipped shit when he saw her pull a jagged looking throwing knife out of the thigh and tossed it to the ground.

"Astra you are not fine, what happened?!" He asked tears forming. This was his fault. Because of what he said.

"I just got into a little argument with my father, no big deal, I'll be okay I heal faster in this dimension." She looked up at him and frowned. "Honey please don't cry, I'll be okay." She promised.

"But why? I know this is my fault, my fault you left." He said looking at her and shook his head. He couldn't lose her, her or Caly or Marinette he loved them all so much.

"I left because I was being reckless and stupid and I needed advise. But my father wanted me to stay and I refused him. I didn't want to leave my loves here alone." She whispered.

"Astra." He said softly and held her close. "I want you to marry me and I want Marinette to marry me too, does that seem weird?"

She smiled weakly. "No, that isn't weird at all." She assured.

"Come on you need rest and she needs her own bed." He said picking Astra up.

"I can walk just fine, please, I can walk." She said.

"Astra I want to do this." He whispered. "Please?" She sighed and nodded, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you Astra." He sighed softly. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's okay. I understand it." Astra said softly.

"No I shouldn't have even said it." He sighed "I know you heard me."

"How'd you figure?" She chuckled.

"Because you took off...and I know how you assume things...I'm really sorry I said I only wanted babies with Mari, I didn't mean it like that at all." He sighed. In truth he heard he tell Caly that she heard him, but that wasn't any thing either way. He sighed and looked away from her. He guessed saying sorry and that he didn't mean it didn't matter.

Astra grabbed his chin and smashed her lips against his. It was languid and passionate and so much more than a regular kiss. "Apology accepted." She said after a while, panting.

He smiled and kissed her again quickly. then laid her in the bed with Marinette. "I'll be right back after I put Caly in bed."

Astra nodded and placed a hand on her stomach as she curled up. Well. . . At least he wanted her babies.

~~~~

Adrien gently placed Caly in to a bed, then he walked in to then bed room and got in beside Astra. 

Astra was curled up at Marinette's side rubbing her baby bump. "He's going to be beautiful. . . He'll look exactly like you. And he'll have your clumsiness. But he'll have Marinette's Blue Steele lips and little freckles." Astra rambled softly. Adrien could only listen on as Astra decribed his baby.

He smiled and held her close. "I love you Astra."

"I love you too." She said softly.

"Let's sleep love."

"Way ahead of you." Astra yawned, orange eyes closed, and she snuggled in. 

All three slept peacefully for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this story took a turn.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby is born, Adrien makes another attempt, Caly is literally me, and black, red leather wings sprout into existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Language, suicide attempts

Adrien paced the hospital floor while Astaroth held a toddler on her lap. Calytrix, now looking to be a 12 year old, sat next to her on her phone. It was a way she learned about the world her tail was curled around her stomach and a baggy blue sweater rested on her form. She wore baby pink shorts and then her black laced combat boots. Her horns where hid with a beanie and her hair was pulled up into it to hide them even more. She never did get to shave her horns down. Astaroth had yet to teach her, or Caly had yet to learn it correctly, how to shift into a human form. The two year old boy in Astaroth's lap didn't have horns or a tail to hide. The boy was undoubtedly hers considering the bright orange eyes he had but he had gotten Adrien's human traits. Astaroth still hoped her son would randomly sprout horns but it would be a wait, since the toddler was more human than demon the growing process had slown down to a year every 5 months.

While Caly had grown 6 years in the last 7 months the baby had only gone a year and a half in the 7 months that Marinette was pregnant. 

"Adrien you're going to burn holes in the floor if you keep pacing like that love." Astaroth teased, Caly snorted and slipped ear buds into her ears.

"I can't help it, I'm nervous."

"We went through the same thing when I was pregnant." Astaroth said and kissed the toddlers head. "Come hold Jarred I'll see what I can do."

He sighed and nodded then walked over to his son and picked him up. She was right. They did go through it seven months ago, but what could he say he loved them both and couldn't live without either one. Which was why he married both of them.

"Well atleast we can actually have a party now that Marinette can get into a wedding dress." Astaroth grinned, Adrien chuckled, it was true. 

They never did get to have the actual wedding party because Marinette was pregnant and Astra had her baby. But now that it was over they could finally have a celebration instead of having water at the court house. Adrien loved Jarred and Caly more than anything. Jarred didn't know how to hate anything, he never cried or screamed he was simply to happy and young for it. Caly was in the teenage angst stage and scoffed and snorted sarcastically at anything that moved. He took Astaroth's seat as the demoness got up and walked to the desk to speak with a nurse.

"I'm the wife, and I'm a woman, I demand you let me be with her." Astra said to the nurse. Caly looked onward. 

"Why do we have to do this right now?" Caly asked.

Adrien looked at her. "What do you mean Caly?" He asked sighing.

"You've already put me off to be with jarred more. So you might as well forget about me when this one comes."

"Caly that isn't true." Adrien said looking at her shocked.

"But it is. You never want to do anything with me anymore."

He sighed and looked at her. "Caly you are the oldest and my daughter as much as Jarred is my son and the new baby. I love you all. But you're right maybe, you and me can go out and just be alone for a while." He said smiling. "Like go out to the woods you and me, alone."

"No, and I said no because you only want to because I pointed it out. Hell, you didn't want to spend time with me then, so why do it now? I pointed it out so I could get it off my chest." Wow if she wasn't one to bite her own nose off then no one was. 

He looked at her and shook his head. "That isn't why I said it, but if you really don't want me around you. . ." He sighed and got up then walked over to the door where Astra and Marinette was. She had no clue how much she just hurt him by saying that.

Caly looked down and away. She got up from her seat and opened a portal and stepped through, then she closed it. 

"What's the matter?" Astra asked as Adrien walked up. 

He shook his head. "I'm the worst father in the world." He muttered.

"Meaning what?" Astaroth asked as she signed a few things. "What happened?"

He looked down at the toddler in his arms and sighed. "She said I've been pushing her aside to be with Jarred, it told her I would take her some where just us and she . . ."

"Decided to push you away instead this time?" Astaroth guessed for him.

"I guess, Astra I'm literally the worse father ever I can't even comfort my own daughter, she hates me, that's all there is to it. Its obvious."

"Don't take offense to it, she hates everyone right now. It's in her blood."

"Astra, It's not just that. She won't even talk to me. And it hurts." He said and handed her Jarred. "I need to be a lone for a while."

"Adrien, Marinette just gave birth."

"What?" he asked. Then sighed and looked down. "Okay, I guess I should go see her." He mumbled. He really felt that his kids didn't need him around. Neither him nor Caly told Marinette or Astra what happened with the knife, but he wished he had, just ended it then they wouldn't be hurting.

But it was a lie, part of him knew it, Astra would die from the heartbreak and Marinette would continue on to just punish herself if he did that. If he succeeded that. So he just kept it to himself. But still felt like he only hurt his family.

He knew Caly was going through something. Caly had cosmic knowledge, she looked 12 but could easily be a natural hundred year old with what she knew. "Astra w-will you talk to her please?"

Astaroths gaze softened and she nodded. He sighed and walked into the room where Marinette was holding their son.

"Hey Mari." He whispered softly

Adrien smiled softly as he saw the baby. "What's his name?"

Mari looked at him with a smile. "Hugo," she said. When he cocked his head to the side she looked down sadly. "Unless you don't like it."

"No thats not it sweetie I'm just thinking about some things." He said softly "I like it and I love him."

Marinette smiled a bit and grasped his hand, linking her fingers with his. She kissed his knuckles. "I think he's purr-fect."

"He is perfect Mari, just like you and the others." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Where are the kids?" Marinette asked softly. Holding the tiny thing, she nuzzled his forehead. Tiny splatters of freckles dusted his cheeks but he was definitely the spitting image of Adrien.

"Jarred is out side with Astra and Caly." He looked away.

"I can't have a baby for 5 hours without something happening. What did she do this time?"

"Mostly my fault." He muttered. He didn't want to talk about it at the moment. It was a happy time for them. Or it should be.

Marinette sighed and turned her head down. "All you need to do is speak to her." She said softly.

"I tried she won't talk to me. But let's not worry about it. Right now I want to spend time with my wife and son, well one set of them anyway." He said trying to get her to laugh.

It was successful, she let out a light, airy chuckle before scooting to the side to let him sit with her. He smiled and sat beside them then took his son's little hand. "I love you Hugo just as much as your sister and brother." He promised his son. "And I love you just as much as Astra, Mari."

"You act as if I doubt that." She smiled and placed Hugo in his hands.

"I know you don't Mari." He said softly 

~~~~

Caly sat on the rocks in the plains as tears fell on her face. She wasn't wanted anywhere apparently.

Large wings flapped and landed down. Her grandfather had always been accepting of her and her decisions though he only acted cold when he really deemed in necessary. "Calytrix. . . Why do you spend your tears on the rocks of my realm?"

She shook her head. "I'm not wanted anywhere." She mumbled. 

He raised a brow, "those humans and my daughter seem to want you. And if you don't think so, you're always welcome here."

"Grandfather all dad seems to care about is Jarred. And there is nothing to say he wont push me aside more for that new baby of his." She muttered pulling her knees close.

He sighed. "Your just like your mother. . . When your grandmother and I had many more children besides her she thought we pushed her away. I have 666 demon realms to attend to and none of then listen to me. Your mother is no different. I love and care for all of them on different levels because they are all different themselves. Some need less attention than others. But it proves that they matter because I give them space but keep a watchful eye."

Caly looked at him and sighed. "Thank you grandfather." She said softly.

"Go on young one, you're welcome any time but you have cosmic power, don't waste it by sniveling."

She nodded and sighed. "Do you really think he wants me around?" She asked getting up and opened a portal back to the hospital.

"I do, go on." He urged.

She sighed and nodded then walked through looking for her family. She saw Astra and Marinette with the boys but no Adrien. "Mom?"

Astra turned around and cocked her head to the side dangerously. "Where have you been?"

"In the plains why? Wheres dad?"

"My point exactly. What did you say to him earlier? He just up an left ten minutes ago."

She stared and shook her head. This was her fault. "I-I'll go find him." She said and took off without telling Astra anything.

~~~~

Adrien sighed as he stood ontop the tower where he first met Astra. Maybe they would be better than him being there. But then maybe not. He didnt know what to do, think or say. Caly he now realized hated him and he didn't want to give his sons a reason to hate him too, but he couldnt just leave them, could he? He knew it would kill Astra and he didn't want to know what it would do to Marinette or Hugo Jarred and Caly. . . _if_ she still wanted him as a father.

Caly just couldn't find him. She had kept herself tucked and secure to hide her identity she saw him finally at the top of the tower. And then withouht warning he made a decision and stepped off.

Caly's eyes widened. "NO!" She screamed and without warning she grew black leather wings and took off like a bullet to catch him.

He was falling when something caught him and held him close.

"What the-?" he muttered. "Let me go I'm only hurting them."

"Dad what the actual FUCK is wrong with you!" Caly yelled at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Why do you care?" He asked. "You all but told me you hated me and I tried to make it better and you turned me away. You wouldn't let me talk."

"Well let me talk now. If your so certain that I hate you fine, but I don't hate you, but if your so set on believing that, and so ready yo leave your new born, jarred and momma and mother then try again, but I won't let you." She said flapping her wings hard. She never had wings and they grew on instinct.

"If you dont hate me then why don't you listen to me?" He asked softly tears forming. "You think that I don't love you and I do." He muttered.

"Because I'm a idiot, but you don't really listen to me either. Every time we get into a disagreement. Anytime you argue with anyone you always turn to this. "I know you love me, and I love you too. We just love eachothers differently than you love jarred or the other baby."

"Because it's better than hurting the people I care about!" He yelled. "I have listened to you, but you don't get that its hard being a parent to three, I just want to do my best. I don't mean to push you away or make you think that. . ." He muttered "I just want to be a good father, but I'm apparently failing that"

"No you aren't." She said simply and set him on top the building of an apartment complex.

"Would you do anything for me?"

"I would Caly. You know that, at least I hope you would."

"Daddy, please don't die, for me, it hurts so bad, if you die I wanba go to." She cried, her wings dropped.

"Caly. . ." He whispered and pulled her close to him. "I promise." He whsipered. "Just talk to me next time, sooner, don't bottle them up, okay? Promise me that okay?"

"I promise." She said as she sobbed into his shoulder.

He sighed and held her tightly. "I'm sorry Caly I really am." He whispered.

"I love you. . . I'm sorry, I love you." She whispered. Her wings wrapped around them both like a cocoon and she sighed and touched them. "These are gonna be so hard to conceal."

He sighed and held her close. "Maybe not." He said softly as they started shrinking. "And Caly, I love you too."

She curled up into him and opened a portal back to the hospital for him to walk through.

He held her hand and shook his head. "You need to meet your brother."

And you need to explain to your wives why you ran off." She countered.

"I will, but not now I don't want them to know I-I just was going to a run, Originally. . ."

"And then half of Paris saw me sprout wings to catch you."

"It's midnight Caly. I don't think a lot of people saw."

She shook her head. There was a lot of people around even for that time of night. "Let's go home."

"Okay." He sighed. 

She closed the portal and re-opened it to their living room.

Adrien sighed and walked over to the couch and pulled her close. "I'll call mom and let her know I'm okay." he promised.

Caly nodded and began to wave her hands gently to dim the lights some.

He sighed and held her close. Soon she was asleep and he pulled his phone out. "Astra, I'm at the house with Caly I just needed some space like I said earlier. I love you and Mari and the kids." He typed and sent it out.

Caly's wings started to grow again and wrap around her like a cocoon once more. The leather was a deep red and sharp horns lined the edge.

He sighed and shook his head. He didn't know what to do about her wings, but he didn't want her to feel like a misfit. Atleast she seemed warm. But he was glad the wings appeared for her to save him and he wouldn't forget that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 50,298  
> Comments: 31  
> Kudos: 95  
> Bookmarks: 15  
> Hits: 4045
> 
> Holy shit guys

Marinette sighed as she sat at the table working on some last minute things for some new designers. She was seriously getting stressed and tha kfully Adrien took the boys out as well as Caly. It was just her and Astra.

Model work wasn't easy especially since Marinette suggested she helped to mend clothes for her designing team. She felt fingers runs along her shoulders before working down to message her shoulder blades. 

"You're so tense baby, I think you need a break." Astra suggested.

"I cant relax love. I have to help these get done." She sighed as she leaned back in her arms.

"Hmmm just for a bit?' She said, giving her best pair of puppy eyes she could muster.

She sighed and looked back at the fabric then shook her head. "You're right." She whispered and got up.

Astra gleamed and picked her up bridal style. "I'll rub your back, come on."

"Okay love." She nuzzled into her chest. She loved when Astra was so caring. Sure Adrien was great, but she had a much better relationship with Astra than Adrien. "I love you Astra." Marinette whispered.

"I love you too." Astra said softly. the demoness laid her on the bed gently and began to remove buttons on her shirt.

She sighed softly and looked at her. "My love." She cooed.

"My kitten." She whispered and placed a soft kiss on her lips as she removed Marinette's shirt. Then unclasped the front hook on her bra.

She sighed softly and looked at her. "Thank you, you're right, I need this."

"You do." Astra said. Astra picked Marinette up by her thighs and tugged her leggings and panties down. Astra kissed a little lower and sighed happily.

She shivered and looked at her. "Astra..." she whimpered.

Astra hummed a bit before sucking one of Marinette's nipples in her mouth and releasing it with a wet pop. Astra began to stroke and squeeze her thighs as she lapped at her chest.

She moaned softly. "G-God." She moaned. 

"Ah ah he's not hear right now." Astra joked as she trailed lower. Marinette realized this was her plan all along.

"Astra." She moaned softly. 

"Yes my love?" The goddess asked.

"More, please baby?"

Astra grinned and leaned down to place a kiss on her clit.

She whimpered and looked at her. She tangled her hands in the demons hair.

Astaroth licked and swirled her tongue all over the raven haired girls sensitive mound. Grinding her face into Marinette's pussy as he fingers slipped inside her. She groaned and shook. "M-more!"

"Hmmm, eager aren't we?" Astra asked as she pulled away. Wiping her mouth.

"Astra, I've been wanting you all day. It's why I couldn't concentrate." She said. She had Adrien the night before now she wanted her goddess.

"How sweet of you too think of me. So what do you want to do little kitty?"

"I want you."

"Be specific."

"I want you to fuck me hard till I can't walk." She told her. Well she wanted specifics. 

"With pleasure." Astra grinned wickedly and with a snap of her fingers Astra was pressing her thick cock against Marinette's chin.

She moaned and wiggled trying to get friction. "Astra Baby, please." She begged.

"Patience love you have to prepare me first, I know you can take it." Astra encouraged.

"Oh of course." She smiled and took Astras massive cock in her mouth swirled her tounge around her tip.

Astra let out a little moan and ran her fingers through Marinette's hair. "That's it, open up that pretty throat of yours."

Marinette smirked and teased her a bit just staying there at her tip.

Astra shivered, "do I have to punish you?" She asked and rubbed Marinette's neck coaxing her further.

Marinette pulled back after a minute and looked at her. "You wouldn't, because then who woukd pumish Adrien." She teased and went back to sucking Astra while cupping balls her as well and worked her hands on that.

"No. . . I love Adrien dearly, but he's my vanilla. No no Marinette your my blueberries and cream." She grinned and pulled her back from Marinette's mouth to lift her up. "What was this about how I wouldn't?"

"If you want to punish me, then do it. you know I deserve it." She smiled sweetly.

Astra lifted her high and pressed her into the wall "I'm gonna-" 

"What was all that talk about vanilla, _kitten_?" Adrien asked from the doorway. His jacket hung from his index and middle finger and was slung over one shoulder.

Marinette froze and looked at Adrien "I-I thought you had the boys and Caly."

"Maman and Papa insisted on taking them, now, will you answer my question?" He asked again, his voice was husky. Marinette blushed and looked at Astra.

"You're my vanilla Adrien, Marinette agrees." Astra explained.

"Oh and what does this vanilla do now?" He asked a bro raised dangerously. 

"You like it slow and sweet, we never get to see your rough side." Astra teased.

"Oh my rough side huh? I think Mari has seen it before, Remember kit?" He asked, talking about when he got her pregnant with Hugo.

Marinette shivered. "I think I need a reminder." She whimpered.

"Well then, Can I join you two?" He asked smirking.

Astra set Marinette down and grinned. "Come fuck us."

He smiled, and walked over to them. As he did he took his clothes off and crawled on the bed. After he got to them he smirked and pinned Astra back on Marintte.

Astra groaned when her core pressed into Marinette's having shifted again to try and fit whatever situation was thrown at her. "A-Adrien." She whispered. Marinette moaned beneath her and began to reach out to him.

"Whats the matter Astra?" He asked rubbing his cock against her and rubbed Marinette's core with his hands.

The girls moaned and keened against one another writhing gloriously beneath him. "Ahh!" Marinette moaned out loudly as she gripped to Astra.

He smirked and moved more. "So whats that about Vanilla Astra?" He asked as he moved his other hand in her ass.

"You can't even play rough with me, your still vanilla. If you think you aren't, prove it and show us." She taunted, she was just begging for it now.

He smirked and then smacked her ass hard. Astra let out a yelp and then wiggled. "Come on, you can do better than that Red." That name, that silly nickname from when they where kids. When she used it, ever. It turned him on intensely. No going back now, oh his girls where in for it this time.

"Thats it." He whispered and slipped a digit into Astras asshole faster and his fingets inti Marinette's pussy more, causing the two to writhe against one another

They both practicly shouted with how much pleasure he was giving them both. Moaning into one another as they presented themselves for him.

He smirked and looked at them. "Who wants it." He asked.

Astra looked to Marinette and grasped her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles. "Marinette does."

"Well kitten?" He asked as he rubbed his cock against both of them.

"Please." Marinette whimpered as she clawed Astra's back. He smirked and thrusted deep inside Marinette quickly. The force of it jolted Astra as well. Astra rubbed herself against Marinette while the raven haired girl bucked her hips. Adrien smirked and thrusted in Marinette but didn't let Astra lack attention. he kept his hands busy by fucking her with his hand.

Astra moaned right along with Marinette, this was good, to good. Astra crashed her lips against Marinette and clung to her as Adrien worked and proved how not-so-vanilla he could be.

He continued to thrust into her, and work his hand in Astra. Then suddenly he hit Marinette's sweet spot. Astra crawled up Marinette a bit so the raven haired girl could lap at her breasts. Adrien cranes his neck down to shove his face into Astaroth's pussy and lick her furiously.

Marinette shivered. Gasped and moaned. And then she felt crashing all around her. Astra was panting she had moved off Marinette to let her breath. Marinette didn't even realized she moved until now.

Adrien panted as well releasing himself in her pulling Astra into a kiss at the same time. Marinette came, he came but their goddess had not come yet. It was her turn.

"Adrien, what are yo-" he cut her off by forcing her back down again.

"You haven't been sated yet my demon..." he smirked as Marinette watched, exhausted, smiling.

"Aren't you exhausted?" She asked breathlessly but smiled at him.

"Maybe, may be not." He smirked and pushed into her.

"God I love you." She murmured against his shoulder.

"I love you too, both of you." He said and started thrusting in her.

Astra moaned with pitchyness in her voice. Calling out in her own foreign tongue as pleasure filled her to the brim. Adrien smiled and continued to fuck her as he pulled Marinette over to them. "You want some more kitty?" He asked her as he saw the lust in her eyes.

She nodded dumbly and latched onto him. Watching closely as he slid in and out of Astra.

He smiled and kissed her as he thrusted in Astra hitting her own spot and causing her high. He then took her hands and placed them at Marinette's pussy. "Help the princess." He whispered to her as he pounded Astra and played with Marinette's breasts.

Astra pulled Marinette up further to her face and began to lick her teasingly.

She moaned and kissed Adrien while he fucked Astra. This was what they lived for. One another. 

Adrien continued to thrust into Astra until he felt his rise and soon released himself again, this time In Astra.

Astra moaned as he filled her. In turn pushing her own release and her walls tightened around him. Marinette fell over the edge and came on astras expert tongue. They all stilled, panting.

He smiled and held Marinette close while he hand a hand on Astra as well. Then he gently pulled out of Astra and laid diwn with his girls. "So Astra?" He asked softly kissing them both.

"Adrien?"

"Still _vanilla_?" He asked her softly. 

"Sometimes, but I like vanilla. Especially French vanilla." She said softly and snuggled into him.

"And this time?" He asked gently covering the three up. Marinette had already fallen asleep, having been fucked so much and having been exhausted from the late nights and stress she had been under.

"Perfect." She whispered simply.

He smiled and kissed her. "Get some sleep love." He whispered softly. 

"You first, I need to get Caly and the boys."

"They can spend the night with Maman and papa. They already said yes."

"I suppose. . . We need to fix the wing issue." Astra muttered. "She's 16 now."

"Yeah I know." He sighed he and Caly told Astra and Mari that he was on the tower thinking and the railing gave out, that's how the wings came out. And still they didn't know how too get rid of them. Caly stressed about it because it was painful when they where bumped and she couldn't hide them to save her life.

"You know, Iwas thinking, maybe she should spend some time with you in the plains? Maybe you can help her find a way to hide them there?" Adrien asked. He didn't want her to change, but he didn't want her hurting either.

"It'll alter her mentality and age, not to mention time."

"Well. . ." He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know Astra." He mumbled. This was his fault anyway. He and Caly both knew it, not that his daughter would ever admit that. 

"Just sleep now." Astra said softly and rubbed his chest.

He sighed and nodded. "You too, my love." He whispered.

Astra nodded and fell to sleep, Adrien feel victim to exhaustion too. 

But not for long. 

Adrien woke to the sounds of whimpering and a snap coming from Caly's room.

He sighed and siftly got up got cloths on and walked to Caly's room. "Caly?" He asked softly.

"D-Dad?!" She whisper yelled. Her wings curled up purposefully behind her and she winced again at the sound of another snap. He looked to the ground and saw drips of blood and a sewing needle.

"Honey what are you doning?" He asked sitting beside her.

"I-I can't reach." She muttered as silent tears spilled. She stretched he wing out and Adrien saw the 5 inch tear in the middle. "It grew to fast and tore I had to come here and fix it." She whimpered.

"Oh honey, here let me, okay?" He asked softly, wiping her tears with his thumb. 

She nodded and stretched her wing again. It snapped and tore more and she couldn't help but wince in pain.

He looked at her softly and sighed. This was his fault. "I'm sorry Caly." He said softly as he stitched the tear.

"Not quite sure why. I'm the one who grew to fast." She mumbled and wiped her cheeks.

"Caly you know what I'm talking about. The fall. . ." He muttered, the reason she grew wings in the first place. 

"I don't regret sprouting wings to save you."

"But you shouldn't have had to." He mumbled and finished. "There that should hold."

She nodded and gave her wing a little flap. It held and she tucked her wings at her back.

"You know, your perfect the way you are."

"You tell me that a lot." She whispered and brushed her hair out.

"Well I think you are." He said softly.

"Thank you." She said. She fidgeted with her hair and sighed softly.

"What is it Caly?" He asked softly

"I just feel to big. My horns, my wings, my hair. . . And I don't have a mate too call my own yet. I haven't had any chance to interact with any demons."

He sighed and looked at her. "Well, what do you want to do?" He asked her.

"I don't see a point in trying to be _Normal._ The bigger my wings and horns are the more respect I gain in the demon world. . . But I'm not full demon."

"Caly, I asked what you wanted to do." He sighed. "I talked to your mother about maybe taking you to the plains to work on some magic, but she said it would age you twice as fast. Still in my opinion, the choice is yours"

"I don't want to leave you guys. Spending a week there would take 20 years from you in this time. I don't want that."

"Then what about a day, or an hour? Just time for you to really know what you want. Caly, I didn't want to make you stay or you to leave and not come back, but I want you to know you have a place in the world." He told her.

"What if I phase shift?" She asked.

"It's slightly painful, but practical. It's constant phasing in and out of the demonic and human dimensions. I would be able to practice magic and shape myself. I wouldn't be able to move but I would be between worlds, it would be careful and easy to control."

"Can you do that? I don't want you hurt." He said. 

"I can, I just need silence and I need to be undisturbed, or I could hurt myself."

He sighed and looked at her. "Talk with your mother first. Okay?"

She nodded. "Go back to bed. You need it."

She was right, he was exhausted from what him and the girls did. She opened a portal after turning the lights off and went back to the bakery so the boys wouldn't suspect anything.

He sighed and walked back to the room and laid down beside the two girls.

~~~~

Caly sighed as she set down another pillow for her to sit on. "Your really okay with me doing this dad?" She asked to Adrien who was helping her set up her room.

"Yes Caly we're all okay, thats why Mari took Hugo to the second apartment so it would be quite for you." He said.

"I just don't want to disappoint you." She whispered and smoothed her t-shirt out.

"You could never disappoint us." He said softly. "I promise its going to be okay."

She nodded. She crossed her legs. One over the other. She placed her hands on her knees and spread her wings out as far as she could. She began to chant something in her language and she began to become transparent as she shifted in and out of realms.

Adrien watched her and then sighed as he got up and quietly walked out of the room closing the door quitely. He didn't realize how nervous he was until he felt a tap on his leg and jumped. He looked down and saw Jarred. "Hey little one." He whispered.

"Why is Caly phasing?" He asked. His lip was quivering slightly.

"Shh come on little one and I'll explain okay?" He asked picking him up and carried him away from the room. "Caly is just, well she needs to be on the demon plane for a while and she doesn't want to leave us for that long, so she found a solution to get what she needed for both realms. You know how she has the wings back can't figure out what to do with them? This is why."

"How long will she be like that? Will it be forever?" He asked. He trembled as he tried to hold back tears.

"No son, she won't be I promise."

He nodded and leaned into him. Adrien didn't know how long it would take. But he hoped she would be back soon enough. Adrien locked the door and kept the key at the top of it. He took his son away from the door. Looking back at it longingly.

Days passed. Then weeks, and months. Still no caly. Adrien checked every day and she still sat there phasing in and out. 

He was in the kitchen cooking something for dinner. It was late, Astaroth was out on one of her adventures and the boys where with Marinette at the other apartment. He stay at the house by himself. It was late, well, early in the morning. 2 am. He just couldn't sleep. So he was making food for himself. Till he heard a blood curdling scream come loud and clear from Caly's room.

Adrien looked up and took the food off the stove then Ran to Caly's room. "CALY?!"

Caly was writhing in pain and screaming her head off. Her horns where reshaping and moving rapidly around to fit a form and her wings where being shed and sprouting feathers.

Adrien opened the door and ran in. Then he cradled her trying to stop the pain. She stopped phasing in and out and her wings turned to black fluffy feathers her horns curled like a rams around her ears and she stilled. Her eyes, now a bright red instead of blue, fluttered open. "D-Daddy?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah Caly," he said softly and held her close.

"H-How long?" She asked simply and curled up.

"A year." He sighed softly. He looked at her new form and smiled softly. She looked incredibly beautiful.

"I-I didn't know it was that long." She said apologetically.

"It's okay sweetie, I promise."

"H-How is it?" She asked sitting up and spreading her wings out.

"Beautiful. Look." He said and helped her to the mirror.

"I like it." She said touching her horns.

"Im glad you like it." He said softly. "How do you feel?"

"Stronger. More calm, like I can handle any situation." She said determinedly. "I don't feel scared anymore."

"That's good. Im glad you feel better." He smiled softly and sat in her bed. He was tired but he didnt want to miss anything. "You hungry?"

"Don't tell me your making food at 3 am."

"I couldn't sleep." He shrugged. 

"I'm sorry for screaming."

"Honey I was awake and here alone." he sighed.

"W-What happened to everyone?" She asked, fearing the worst. 

"The boys are at the apartment with Mari, and Astra, shes on an adventure." He sighed.

"Another one huh?" Caly sighed and snapped her fingers. A portal opened up and astra fell through, a few explosions could be heard and felt from the other side until Caly closed it. Astra coughed and shook herself from the dust as her dark powers died down in realization of where she was.

Adrien stared at her and then looked at Caly. "Um Astra?"

She coughed and looked up at the two. She stood up immediately. "C-Caly!"

"Hey mother." She smiled.

"H-How are you here?" She said gripping her daughters arms and straightening her up.

"Well I don't know, I guess I just phased back here after a year, at least thats what dad told me."

"I missed you. I missed you both." She said softly and hugged Adrien and Caly into her arms. "Where's our other third?"

"She's at the apartment with the boys." he sighed. "I was alone and couldn't sleep so I was fixing something to eat." Adrien told her.

"Are you two. . . Still together?" She asked, her face paled.

"What? of course we are, She just just took Hugo to the apartment so that his cries or rambutious nature wouldn't disturb Caly, he really does make to much noise." He said.

"Just like you." She said under her breath. "I missed you." She said softly and cupped his cheek. Caly watched with hazy eyes. She was exhausted. And then, she hit the floor.

"Caly!" Adrien said quickly going over to her.

She snored lightly and her wings curled up around her like a blanket. She looked so at peace with herself. A smile played with her lips half heartedly. Her breathing eased and she continued to sleep peacefully as Adrien picked her up.

He chuckled and laid her on the bed then walked out with Astra gently closing the door. Then he turned to Astra. "You can go back to what ever you were doing, it's fine." he said.

"No, no, I'm here, now, I need a shower and some sleep, along with food."

"Well theres food here" he sighed softly and walked out of the room with her. "I've missed you Astra. It's been lonely with just Jarred. I go see Mari every dsy, but, it's not the same having everybody in this same house."

"Well, now that Caly is awake once again..." Astra said hopefully, but still trailed off.

"I'm hoping we can be a family again, too." he sighed. Lately Marinette had been pulling away from him. He was beginning to think that she was more in love with Astra and less with him. That she didn't really want him anymore. Then again, with the stress of modeling and handling two kids at once. And Adrien refusal to leave Caly in a house by herself while she was shifting. He didn't know what pushed it on. He didn't know that Marinette did in fact have a stronger relationship with Astra. She was the one who was always around to make her feel better when she was down. And she didn't run from a situation much like Adrien did. Marinette still loved him for how caring and compassionate he was. But he wasn't the same Red Beetle from when they where kids.

He sighed as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed the food he was making and then walked of to the room. After Astra was finished with her shower he looked at her. "I'm sure Mari would be happy to see you." He muttered placing the food in front of him not eating. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. Just down. Upset that he didn't have anyone to talk to really.

"I can see her when I see her. But I've been wanting to see you for months now." Astra whispered and set the food aside. Dropping her wet body in his lap before curling around him.

He stared shock bur glady wrapped his arms around her.

"Lets go to bed. Brazil was exhausting and I'm sure your tired." She said softly and nuzzled his neck. She was right. He was, but he couldnt sleep. He wanted both girls there.

He was soon being lifted by Astra herself and carried to his bedroom. She laid him down gently and crawled in with him. She brushed her lips on his forehead and he felt a wave of tired wash over him.

He was soon sound asleep. He hoped that he could talk to Mari in the morning about coming home.

Astra didn't feel bad for putting a spell on him. She could tell he was extremely tired. So was she, for once in her long life. She fell asleep too and the house became silent.

~~~~

Marinette on the other hand was still awake dealing with a now 1 year old teething Hugo crying and Jarred was trying to help in a six year old way, but it was obvious that he missed both Adrien his sister and mom. "Mommy do you want more help?" He asked his little horns covered by his hair.

"No, no baby, just go back to sleep it will be okay." Marinette promised as she soothed her other son.

"I miss daddy." He said looking at her. "And momma." He pouted.

"I don't know where momma is, and I'm sure daddy is asleep by now. Or looking after Caly."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her leg. "When can we go home? I know you miss daddy too mommy." He whimpered his little lip quivering.

"We can go in the morning to see him. I'll take the day off."

Jarred nodded and held her close. "Mommy, do you still love daddy?" He asked not understanding why they spent so much time apart.

"I. . . I love him dearly. . . Daddy is just going through a rough time right now." She said softly. It was true.

"Then why don't you talk to him?" He asked. It was true that Marinette didn't talk to Adrien much, just when she dropped Jarred of. He would come see her but they didn't talk. Not like they used too.

"I want to. . . But he's to hung up with Caly and Astra. . . I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Maybe he isn't Mommy." He said. He had a strange feeling Caly was back anyway.

Marinette sighed and shook her head. "Go back to bed."

"I can't sleep mommy." He told her. It was true. He was having nightmares.

She sighed. "What would you like me to do?"

"I just want you to hold me." He whimpered.

She sighed and moved Hugo to the side a bit. She pulled her six year old into her lap and held him gently while Hugo fed. Jarred climbed on her and laid his head against her chest next to his brother and sighed softly. Marinette let him lay there silently. She stayed awake all night as she held her sleeping boys.

~~~~

Astra got up and saw Adrien who was normally the first once up, still sleeping. So she got up and started breakfast. Then she was going to find Marinette and bring her home.

Caly woke up next. She stuffed her wings through the cut back of her favorite hoodie and yawned as she walked down to the kitchen. She needed a meal. She hasn't had one in a year.

Caly smiled at her mom. "Morning Mother." She smiled.

"Good morning. . . How is your grandfather?" She asked pouring eggs into the pan.

"He's good, misses you, but he's okay."

"That's understandable. He has 665 other children to look after." She shrugged with a small laugh. "Now, how's your magic co-" 

She was cut off by Marinette opening the door and Jarred running inside.

"Momma!" He shouted running past Caly and into Astra.

"Hi baby claws." She called teasingly and scooped him up and peppered his cheeks with affectionate kisses. 

"I've missed you and looky!" He said moving his hair to show little horns.

"Awww baby, there so cute." She said shuffling the space between his horns.

"Well hey there little one." Caly smiled at Jarredd and walked over to Hugo and Marinette. "Hey Momma." She said kissing her cheek and Hugo on the head.

"Hi caly." Marinette whispered and pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She said softly and nuzzled her.

"When you coming home?" She asked her as she took Hugo. She hadn't held her brother in a year.

"A few days now I suppose since your awake and Astra is home."

"Good." Caly smiled and took Hugo to play with him and Jarred followed his sister, as Marinette walked over to Astra.

"I've missed you Astra." Marinette said softly and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I've missed you too love. We can have breakfast but for now, go wake Adrien up."

"He's usually the first one up." She said concerned.

"I put a sleep charm on him last night. He was so exhausted and wanted to stay up more. I couldn't bear it."

"Why did he not want to sleep?" She asked remembering Jarred was the same last night.

"He wouldn't say." Astra explained. "Go on and ask him. I'm sure these babies are hungry."

"Okay." She sighed and walked to the room where Adrien was snoring lightly.

He looked so cute. He turned and smiled in his sleep. "I love you Mari."

Marinette grinned. God she loved this man. She popped her shoes off and crawled into bed with him to shake his shoulder lightly. "Hey, I love you too."

He moaned softly and slowly open his eyes. "M-Mari?"

"I'm here." She said softly and nuzzled her face against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I've missed you love. So much." He whispered. He realized why he couldn't sleep. He loved Astra and while she was there could sleep but didn't want to without Marinette too.

"I saw you a few days ago." She whispered softly and kept a firm grasp on him. He didn't have a clue that she couldn't sleep without him either.

"I know, but I just-I don't know couldn't sleep." he said softly. "I just know that I love you, so much."

"I love you too, I love caly, and astra as well, but I married you for a reason."

"Oh and why is that?" he asked softly holding her close.

"To keep you close to me, to claim my bugaboo as my own." She whispered softly and placed a kiss to his lips. "Nothing is going to change that."

"Mari." He whispered and held her close. "I feel the same about my kitty, always have, and always will." He smiled making the kiss longer.

Marinette deepened the kiss and squeaked as astra tugged the collar of her shirt back. "When I meant come down for breakfast, I didn't mean _Cum down for breakfast_." She said suggestively with a wink followed by a light laugh. "Lets go." She said and pulled Adrien out of bed too.

He chuckled and shook his head. Then followed her as she held his hand tightly. Astra looked back at them with gentle smiles and then she kissed each of them. This was their demon. Their demon that had their kids. That went on wild adventures and gave them wild sex and adventures of there own. And they each knew she loved them both and their three children. Red Beetle and Chat Noire wouldn't have it any other way.

**_End_ **


	21. Authors note:

Hello my lovely readers. I'm glad that we all got through this crazy, wack journey of sex and demons and miraculous fun. 

I really hope that you all liked it but I'm here to tie up a few loose ends, answer questions, and clear up some information. 

**Astaroth**

Male version: 

Astaroth, in demonology, is the Great Duke of Hell in the first hierarchy with Beelzebub and Lucifer; he is part of the evil trinity. He is a male figure most likely named after the Mesopotamian goddess Ishtar.

Female version: 

The name Astaroth was ultimately derived from that of 2nd millennium BCE Phoenician goddess Astarte, an equivalent of the Babylonian Ishtar, and the earlier Sumerian Inanna. She is mentioned in the Hebrew Bible in the forms Ashtoreth (singular) and Ashtaroth (plural, in reference to multiple statues of her). This latter form was directly transliterated in the early Greek and Latin versions of the Bible, where it was less apparent that it had been a plural feminine in Hebrew.

Who is Astaroth?

Astaroth is often depicted as one of the demons that serves as the ‘Great Duke of Hell’ though there is some debate over if he is a demon or was simply brought into existence as a demon when the modern religions of this world rose to power. It is thought that the origins of Astaroth are rooted in the Babylonian goddess Astarte and that she was transformed into the demon Astaroth as a way of undermining existing beliefs. For this reason, it is essential to know Astarte and other ancient goddesses to fully understand Astaroth. Because of the debate over the origins of Astaroth, there are several different variations of who he (or she) is in their true form. Most versions of the dominant religions (especially Christianity and Islam) claim that Astaroth has always been a demon. Their explanation for the appearance of the creature in modern day is simply that as a deceiver, Astaroth took the form of the goddess Astarte in order to gain favor among people. He is said to commonly try to win people over through laziness and the manipulation of logic.

As one of the Grand Dukes of Hell (the evil trinity), Astaroth holds immense power that must be recognized. In addition to his spot in the evil trinity Astaroth is thought to command 40 legions of demons and spirits, suggesting that he is also a respected military strategist. This could play into why Astaroth is seen as such a political ally. Astaroth is also given a spot that reflects his impressive intelligence as the Treasurer of Hell. With these combined titles, it is easy to see why this demon is both greatly feared and respected.

Female:

Astaroth is a very ancient Goddess. She has been with humanity, as have Satan and Beelzebub, since the beginning. Astaroth is Satan's daughter. 

She has always been very popular, much loved and revered in locales where she was worshipped. Because she has been with us since the beginning, she has been known by several different names, as she has been the Chief Goddess in many different areas and cultures. She has been known as a Goddess of fertility, love, and war.

 

Physical appearance:

‘The Lesser Key of Solomon’ describes Astaroth as follows:  
_“The Twenty-ninth Spirit is Astaroth. He is a Mighty, Strong Duke, and appeareth in the form of a hurtful Angel riding on an Infernal Beast like a Dragon, and carrying in his right hand a Viper. Thou must in no wise let him approach too near unto thee, least he do thee damage by his Noisome Breath.”_

“-nude man with feathered wings, wearing a crown, holding a serpent in one hand, and riding a beast with dragon-like wings and a serpent-like tail..."

 

 _"Astaroth appears with a very immense aura. It has a very soft blue color, not soft in terms of strength, but soft in a sense of beauty. Astaroth’s energy is invigorating and comforting; it is truly beautiful in every way. She has long Golden Hair; she is quite tall and is surrounded by a vibrant white-gold. I feel her most when I make the connection during the Invocation of the Four Ruling God Powers of Duat. She is always there to guide me when I feel lost or I am struggling. Her voice is very powerful, Astaroth is very caring, but she is very clear and concise when she is directing me. She helps me so much and I am so thankful to Her for everything." ___  
– Vovim Baghie

____________

_The ancient Sumerians, Babylonians, and Egyptians all regarded Astarte with the highest regards, though they did recognize her under different names. She was supposedly the goddess of fertility and war, and symbolizes a life of luxury. Many temples and statues were built in her honor and all areas that she guarded over supposedly thrived during her reign._

_However, when the major religions came to power (Judaism, Christianity, and Islam), they tarnished Astarte’s name and claimed that she was a deceiver. Over time, they changed her name to Astaroth and said that he was a Grand Duke of Hell that appeared in the form of Astarte (and others) when he was trying to deceive people._

_Astaroth in Other Cultures_

_Astarte  
Astarte was a Mesopotamian goddess who was known for her connection to fertility, sexuality, and war. She was greatly respected and was one of the main deities that was worshiped during this time._

_According to legends, Astarte was worshiped by many cultures under different names and was also the first primordial goddess of Venus._

_Inanna  
Inanna was a Sumerian goddess who was often referred to as the ‘Queen of Heaven.’ Because Inanna and Astarte are so similar, many theologists believe she is the same goddess as Astarte._

_Inanna was known for her many talents, but most notably for her position as the goddess of love, beauty, sex, desire, fertility, and war. Inanna was also known for her deep reverence for justice and was known to hold great political power. This is possibly why Astaroth is credited with being well known for his abilities to make powerful political connections on behalf of man._

_Ishtar  
May theologists also connect Astarte to Ishtar – the Akkadian goddess. This is possibly because of her high rank in the Akkadian society and the association with fertility and power. There are, however, noticeable differences. Ishtar is known to have associations with the storehouse and was thought to be the goddess of dates, meat, grain, and wool. She was also thought to be the goddess of rain and thunderstorms. It is thought that Ishtar’s connection to storms may have lead to her association (and by default Astaroth’s association) with war._

_Isis  
Because of Isis’ connections and similarities to Astarte, it is likely that she had a large role in shaping the character of Astaroth. Isis was known for her role with the underworld, her power over other gods, and her bountiful wisdom. Her dedication, kind nature, and depiction in the tale of the revival of Osiris and birth of Horus also help to cement her as the mother of the afterlife. This could have possibly influenced the way that Astaroth is portrayed in Hades. As a trustworthy counselor, Isis’ traits are almost certainly to credit for this characteristic. Both are deities who are powerful and knowledgeable – making them a force to be reckoned with._

________________

_Planet: Venus_

_Candle Color:_  
Brown or Green  
others say red & blue (1) 

_Animal: Cobra or Viper_

_Metal: Copper_

_Qlipha: Gamchicoth (Jupiter)_

_Element of Earth_

_Rank: Grand Duke of the Western Regions of Hell; Crowned Princess_

_Astaroth is a Guidance Councilor for both Demons and humans. She deals in mostly human affairs  
Astaroth rules 40 legions of spirits_

_Inferiors: Lepaca, Apolhun, Nebiros, Amon, Pruslas, Sargatanas, Barbatos_

_Day Demoness_

_Astaroth is also The Treasurer of Hell_

_Country or Continent: America_

_Day: Wednesday_

_Suggested Offerings: Ruby, Cinquefoil, Vervain, Mugwort, Emerald, Copper, Beryl, Lemon, Sandalwood, Dragon’s Wort, Mauve, Juniper_

_Astaroth sigil_

__

_______  
Calytrix and Jarred

We wanted to include something personal in the story and considering we brought a whole new character into play with this story we figured the names of Adrien and Marinette's children would be a bit mixed up. 

Calytrix is a favorite flower of mine from Australia

Jarred was more of an easy name to pick out, we wanted something fun and easy going but still sounded like it had a story behind it. So looking at names from _"The Labryinth"_ we chose that one. 

Hugo was out favorite baby name out of Marinette's three kids names so we decided to stick and roll with that. 

____________

Character struggles and triggers. 

Considering we switched up the personality, life, and crushes situation there wasn't much to have at the struggles in this situation. 

We wanted to give Adrien more of a deep dark side, considering he's stressed with thinking that he isn't good enough or that he's doing all the wrong things, it's why he runs, has suicidal thoughts and actions, and constantly seems down. 

Marinette, now more of a flirty kitty than the original bugaboo, we didn't have much to go off on since the only real thing we could do was use her mother against her. 

Astaroth wasn't even supposed to be apart of this story but one thing led to another and we just thoroughly enjoyed the way we could make her react and interact with other characters. It also gives our two main characters something to fight over, who was more affectionate with who, who spend more time with who. This was mentioned in previous chapters that astaroth seemed to come inbetween our hero's but it worked out in the end. 

______________

The confusion of sex: 

Astaroth could easily modify someone's body, or her own to fill roles and specific needs, we wanted astaroth to have a lot of power that worked for each character, such as healing or body modification depending on a characters needs. 

We knew that it seemed unrealistic for Marinette to impregnate Astaroth even with a body modification but we decided to roll with it and it worked out. 

All three main characters are switches between dominating and submissive, we liked the interaction between all characters if one was dominating the other two, or if two where dominating one submissive. 

_________

Demon pregnancy and half bloods. 

Our wonderful half demon children where super fun to write though it was plenty confusing on our part. We spent a lot of time talking over if the kids would have powers and how fast they would grow depending on who the parent was. 

We liked to consider Adrien more human since he didn't use any magic to get astaroth pregnant while Marinette had to have a body modification given to her by Astaroth, in turn making Caly less human than jarred was. 

Jarred is Adrien and Astaroths biological child  
Calytrix is Marinette and Astaroth's biological child  
Hugo is Adrien and Marinette's biological child. 

____________

"Bad feelings." 

We wrote that when something bad would happen, another character would instantly feel it, though we don't specifically state this in some chapters it's definitely a "woah wtf" moment. 

We wanted to introduce a soulmate type AU where they could sense when something was wrong, call it a _tug of the red string_ if you will

__________________

Why chapters where so long, and uploaded quickly. 

In all honesty, this entire story was written in two weeks a few months, by two people going back and fourth constantly between characters on a cell phone. 

The character positions where shared between me and Lady but we enjoyed writing through them thoroughly.

Lady would play Adrien and some of the kids and sometimes Marinette while I would play Astaroth and Marinette when the two girls weren't having an interaction with one another. 

So all that I needed to do was copy and paste, make some edits and then upload them. 

We didn't plan for the chapters to be so long but I figured it would be more engaging and easier to read than split them in half and make it 40 chapters long instead of 20. 

The entire story is over 55,000 words and we couldn't be prouder. We wanted this to be a one shot just to try our luck at the alternate universe but it turned into so much more and we couldn't be happier with the outcome with nearly 5,000 hits and almost 100 kudos. 

This is probably the longest thing we have ever written and actually posted and the longest thing that you've ever had to go through with that much sex it in. 

We really hope you enjoy reading it just as much as we enjoyed writing it. 

So long my lovies!

Love, Kat and Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links:
> 
> https://mythology.net/demons/astaroth/  
> https://blackwitchcoven.com/demonology/demons-to-worship/astaroth/  
> http://www.angelfire.com/empire/serpentis666/Astaroth.html

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back is always appreciated!
> 
> Love, Kat and Lady


End file.
